


Our Own Little Oasis

by pic_warrior



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Canon Divergance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heistwives, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, On the Run, Partners to Lovers, Slow Burn, Zurena, daily life, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pic_warrior/pseuds/pic_warrior
Summary: What if two forces surrender to their unexplainable and inevitable pull and decide to exist together rather than against each other?A story about our favorite girls and how they spend their time together between the heists, when it's just them and their bond.This story started off as a filler for El Oasis, since I thought their life in the trailer wasn't portraited enough. But being in the writing process, this story has developed a mind of its own.Come with me on their journey 🙃This is my first fanfiction, please be nice 🙈
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 392
Kudos: 431





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't think I will ever come to a point where I think I'm really fine with my work (insecure as hell) and I feel a little brave right now, I decided to simply stop thinking about it and just post it.  
> This is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language, so please be kind.
> 
> Feedback of any kind is highly appreciated as long as it's respectful. Also I'm really open to suggestions for future chapters.  
> That being said, I have no idea where this is going and how far I will take this. But I have already an idea for chapter two and three if you want to read more.
> 
> Also huge shout out to @killlanelle for encouraging me not only to write but to post it here as well! Thanks girl, for the help and the encouragement! 😘  
> Without you probably nobody would get to read this 😅

**Chapter 1: It's Time**

Macarena was waking up with a soft smile on her face. The sun was shining through the curtains and softly warmed her cheeks. It seemed like it was finally going to get a bit warmer. She lifted her right hand and softly played with the ray of light. She sighed, thinking about the fact that she was going to spend this beautiful day once again looked away at work. Suddenly she heard her phone buzzing on her bedside table. Without looking at the screen she opened the message. But as she was taking a look at it, her heart stopped beating for a second.    
  
"It‘s time"    
  
The message she was anxiously awaiting for weeks now. Ever since the brunette showed up at the laundry with her proposal of a partnership.   
  
"When?"    
  
"I pick you up after work"    
  
Maca was shaking her head to get herself out of her slight shock. This day was taking an unexpected turn after all. 

So they really were going to do this...

Zulema really intends for them to team up and live a life of crime. Macarena let out a short laugh. Sure, when Zulema showed up at her workspace a couple weeks ago she really looked serious about it, but she knew better than to blindly trust Zulema. Macarena wasn‘t the naive blond that entered the prison anymore. She had to thank Zulema for that and she did, she still remembers the talk they had about it. But after all she shouldn‘t be surprised, once Zulema has a plan there is very little else on her mind.    
  


Taking a look at the clock the blond sighed again, it was time to get up and get ready for work. But before she left the house her eyes fell on the little bag she packed, on Zulema’s command, weeks prior. She still can remember that she didn't even thought about it for a second as Zulema texted her to have a bag ready, she simply did just that, packed some clothes and some essentials, driven by the thought to finally break out of this boring circle that has become her life ever since she left prison.

_ "It‘s time." _ , Macarena thought, and she couldn't help the little smile that was appearing on her face. She took the bag, closed the door and left to work without looking back. 

**\----------**

Zulema was sitting in the car she bought after work, waiting for the blond outside her workspace. They would need a car after all and it was rather easy to get a car for cheap with no questions asked. Finally she was going to have her freedom back. Life after prison suffocated her! To her, it felt just like another prison. She simply wasn’t the kind of person for a normal life, she never has been and probably never will be and that was fine with her. She didn't mind it.    
The only question remaining was how long the blonde would keep up with it... 

Zulema knew she would say yes after a little convincing, she saw the look in Macarena’s eyes, the same longing reflected in them. Prison changed Macarena, a lot. She wasn‘t that boring, naive and oblivious little blond girl who entered the prison anymore. Well, she was still annoying and irritating, but that was something the brunette could work with. Zulema saw the changes happening throughout the years. Well, she was partly to blame, which, in a way, was the reason she asked Macarena. She knew Macarena, knew what to expect and how to handle her, she was sure of that. She was going to be in control and it was going to be fun. Zulema knew exactly which buttons to push with the blond, it wouldn't get boring. That was kind of their thing after all. 

Back in prison, it almost felt like a game they would play - insulting and annoying each other to see who would crack first. In a way, that‘s how they got to know each other more. And Zulema pretty much enjoyed the bickering and the fact, that the blond could get quite feisty herself sometimes. She really was challenging the brunette which, for Zulema, was quite refreshing. 

Deep in thoughts the brunette didn't saw the blond coming out of the laundry. Zulema only noticed Maca when she enthusiastically opened the door and threw herself onto the passenger seat while simultaneously throwing her bag on the back seat.

“So excited to see me, rubia?”, Zulema said with a smirk on her face. 

“Don't flatter yourself, Zulema! I'm just glad that I was finally able to quit this shitty job. This has nothing to do with you or us, whatever we are now.”, the blond said in response while rolling her eyes and putting her seatbelt on. Zulema was probably a reckless driver after all.

Zulema simply let out a little snort at this and started to drive while putting the volume of the music up. 

“Sooo, where are we going?, Maca asked while looking at the brunette. 

“Patience blondie!”, was the only thing the brunette responded, again with that annoying smirk of hers. 

The blond rolled her eyes. 

_ “God, I almost forgot how fucking annoying she can be” _ , thought the blond but kept quiet. Macarena knew that she wasn't going to get it out of Zulema anyway, so she simply looked out the window and enjoyed the feeling of excitement flowing through her. After all, she has been waiting for this day for weeks now. 

**\-------------**

They were driving for a while now, both deep in their own thoughts. But funny enough, the silence between them didn’t feel awkward or tense at all, it was comfortable. They both weren't the type of person for small talk. The only sound that could be heard was the music and Zulema, who sometimes was humming along to it. 

After another few minutes Zulema pulled over and stopped the car. Macarena took a look around. There was a small lake with a little wooden footbridge extending into it and around them was nothing else than a few small trees, a hill and sand. They were in a part of a little desert, Macarena figured, since they left the main road a little while ago and only followed along some small dirt paths. 

“What are we doing here?”, the blond asked while leaving the car. It was a beautiful place but she had no idea why Zulema brought her here. 

“I’m in the mood for a little swim", answered the brunette who already was standing on the footbridge pulling her sweater over her head. 

“Are you kidding me, Zulema?! You brought me out here to have a swim? I can't believe you!”, the blond was angry.

“Shut up rubia and come join me!” said the brunette. She knew exactly that she was pushing Macarena’s buttons again, but it was just way to much fun messing with her. There was only so much patience the blond had to offer. 

Zulema now only stood there in her underwear and a top, ready to jump in. She turned around and throw the blond a challenging look. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind? It's freezing! If you want to catch a cold and die that’s your thing, go ahead. But I'm not going to be that stupid.”, Macarena huffed. 

“Aww, we're not even together for a whole day and you want to see me dead already… That really hurts my feelings, Maca.”, Zulema said in mock hurt before jumping into the lake with a laugh. 

“I hate you!”, the blond shouted while rolling her eyes again, already annoyed with the brunette. Zulema wouldn't make it easy for her, she knew that, but in a strange way Maca was really looking forward to it. After all, two can play this game, which they proofed often enough in prison. Macarena was as able as Zulema was to get under the others skin.

“I hate you too.”, was the only answer she got so she sat herself down at the sand near the lake and simply watched Zulema and her surroundings. 

No matter in which direction you looked, it all was quiet and away from the hustle of the city. There was the lake, which had a forest of some sort on the other shore. There was the small hill and the few small trees. It was really peaceful, like a little oasis. And there was Zulema swimming in the lake, oddly enough it fitted the picture perfectly. Macarena never thought she would put peaceful and Zulema into one sentence, those two things, for her, were simply not possible together. Zulema never was peaceful, quite the contrary, she was always on the move, always thriving towards her goal without a care in the world about the consequences for the people around her. 

“Stand up!” 

The blond jumped slightly which made Zulema chuckle. Macarena was so deep in thoughts that she hasn't noticed the brunette coming her way. 

“Come on, it's not far anymore. We will walk the remaining way.”, the brunette said and without waiting for an answer she made her way towards the small hill. She didn't have to look back to know the blond was following her. 

Once they were on top of the hill Zulema simply watched Macarena while the blond took in what was in front of them. 

“Zulema, what is this?” 

“It's a caravan.”, the brunette stated. 

The blond rolled her eyes. “I can see that much but why are you showing me the caravan here, in the middle of nowhere? Is this the moment you will make your promise come true and kill me? “, she said while giving Zulema an almost teasing look, ”because that whole set up just to kill me would be way to much effort. I would come to think you think a lot about me.”

Now it was the brunette’s turn to roll her eyes. “As tempting as it sounds, I need you alive at least for a little while.”, Zulema answered while fighting her own smirk.

“So what is this about then?” 

“Well rubia, this is the runaway house. We can't have a safe place everywhere we go, so this will be the way to live.” 

“You want us to live together? But not only together, but together in such a small space?! Do I have to remind you what happened the last time we lived together?”, the blond stated surprised and confused. They both did terrible things to each other back in prison, things they will never forget.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I  **want** to live with you. But it makes sense that we have something on our hands, a shelter of some sorts. Besides, we shared places with way worse people than us before.” 

“Well, you for sure. I can't say the same about me tho!”, the blond said smirking. 

“Oh, would you just shut up!”, the brunette responded annoyed which made the blond laugh. 

“So what do you think?” 

“It's insane, but like you said Zulema, it makes sense and surprisingly I like this place.”, Macarena said while looking at Zulema, who was looking back at her. Zulema was surprised to say the least. She hasn't expected this positive reaction from the blond at all. They shared a small smile before making their way down the hill towards the caravan together.

_ “This really is insanity.” _ , the brunette thought to herself,  _ “but I'm totally here for it.”  _

This was the beginning of something new for the both of them, it was their beginning.


	2. Party for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than having a little party after a successful robbery 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a 2nd chapter! :)  
> Guys? You are amazing! Thank you so much for the kudos and the lovely comments, it means the world to me.
> 
> I never imagined getting this much positive feedback! 🙈 
> 
> Warm hugs to all of you 🤗💟 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Party for two**

Zulema wanted them to have a two week trial before starting anything, two weeks to figure out how to live together without killing each other. Surprisingly they made it, it wasn't easy, far from it really, but they found a way to make it work. The first few days were filled with a lot of fighting, which wasn't surprising considering it's them. There were angry stares, some slaps to the face, flying knives and a lot of threatening but after that they kinda found a routine that worked for them. They shared the duties of cooking, cleaning and such and they had a sleeping schedule, since there was only one bed and they both didn’t want to share obviously. They rotated every night, one night on the sofa and one on the bed. 

Now three months in it wasn’t a big deal anymore, which surprised the both of them. Macarena never expected that living with Zulema could be so quiet, while Zulema never expected that she would be almost comfortable with sharing such a small space with anyone and especially the blond! But they found their flow quite fast and just went with it and as much as they didn't want to admit it, they were a pretty good team. They managed several small robberies and after Macarena, in their first robbery, set the record straight and reminded Zulema that they were equals, they were rather successful. 

Normally each of them minded their own business. Zulema often was away the whole day without ever telling what she is doing while Macarena often just enjoyed the quietness of this place. Today was different tho, today they had another successful robbery which brought them quite the money and they were in the mood to celebrate. 

“Fuck rubia, we did it!”, Zulema exclaimed while hiding the money away in the caravan, “we need to celebrate that!” 

“Never had a better reason to celebrate! Where is the tequila?” 

“In the fridge, as always.”, the brunette smirked. Drunk Maca was quite a sight, maybe today she will get to see that again.

“Right, let me get it and you put some music on. I'm in the mood for a little dancing. But make it loud, I want to spend this warm night outside.”, the blond said while getting the tequila, two glasses and stepping outside. 

Zulema simply shook her head in amusement. You can say what you want, but the brunette had quite often a good laugh because of Macarena since they were in this. Not that she would ever admit it, but Maca kinda grew on her the past weeks. They weren't friends, far from it, but they shared a life after all. And although they were fighting and it wasn't easy at all sometimes, because of their mutual hate for each other, the brunette didn't regret teaming up with the blond. They just worked together, they always had. Zulema turned on their playlist, put the volume up and too made her way outside. 

“There you are! I thought I had to celebrate on my own.”, the brunette turned around and looked up to the roof of the caravan. The blond simply smiled at her. 

“No way, Maca! Get your ass down here already. Do I have to remind you what almost happened the last time you decided to celebrate and got drunk on the roof?” 

“Oh come on Zulema, I didn’t fall after all. Since when do you care anyway?”, the blond replied. 

“I wouldn't give a fuck about it if it would only affect you, but since we're in this together and we chose to have this lifestyle we can't afford to get you in a fucking hospital just because you fell drunk from the roof of a caravan.”, Zulema retorted. 

The blond had to agree with that and climbed the ladder down again without saying another word. They both sat down in their sun chairs and Maca started to pour them a shot. 

“Cheers to a successful robbery and cheers to an amazing evening", the blond raised her glass towards the brunette. 

“I'll drink to that, cheers!”, Zulema said with a smirk on her face while clinking their glasses together. 

Maca couldn't help but smile too. She really enjoyed when they spend time together like this, simply being there, without arguments or fights, just the two of them and the quietness around them. Zulema did grew on her, which she never thought would be possible. But maybe that’s just what happens when you live together, not that she would ever admit that to Zulema. Macarena really enjoyed seeing new sides to the brunette, sides which never had a place in prison. They weren't in “only survival mode” anymore.

After taking another shot the blond stood up and started dancing. At first she only swayed her hips a little but after a short while she closed her eyes and started to simply let the rhythm take her over. This, right now, was freedom to her. She hasn't felt this carefree in a long time. After prison she was miserable, maybe even more than she was on the inside. In prison she at least had friends and people around that she could talk to, that got her. On the outside she was all alone, a shitty job, no one to really talk to and all these damn rules she still had to follow. She realized pretty fast, that she would never be able to go back to what she was before prison and quite frankly, she didn't want to. And then came Zulema…

While Macarena was dancing Zulema stayed in her seat and simply enjoyed the music and the warm night. Without her consent her eyes quite often fell onto the blond and after catching herself looking again, Zulema didn't fight the urge anymore and simply watched Maca dancing. She was a beautiful woman, Zulema could admit that, she wasn't blind. She saw it in prison already and she saw it now. But now it was different, she wasn't in prison clothes anymore, she wore a little makeup which highlighted her eyes and she looked content, almost happy. And she definitely knows how to move and work her body to the music. Deep in her thoughts the brunette didn’t realize that she was staring at Maca for quite some time now, but Maca felt her staring. 

“Zulema, are you staring at me?”, the blond called her out amused. The brunette was caught off guard but recovered quickly. 

“You wish, rubia!”, the brunette snorted. 

“Stop staring and start dancing, this is our little party after all!” 

Zulema simply shook her head and took another two shots before standing up and joining in on the dancing. They were dancing together without touching, laughing, singing along to the songs and simply enjoying the moment. And although Zulema didn't call Maca out on it, she felt the looks she got from the blond from time to time. _“Look who is staring now!”_ , she thought with a smirk. 

**\--------------**

It was a few hours, a lot of dancing and a couple more shots later now and they both sat in their chairs looking up at the sky, that was filled with a lot of stars that night. That was a sight the both of them would never get tired of. The music now only was a soft background noise as they sat there in silence simply watching the stars. They were pretty good at that, simply being in silence with each other, without it ever getting uncomfortable. The silence they could do, the talking, like, really talking, that was where the both of them had their problems, especially with each other. Zulema even more than the blond. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Maca thought in order for this to work on the long run they needed to learn to communicate more. 

“I've dreamt about you, you know, before you showed up at the laundry.”, the blond confessed suddenly. Zulema throw her a surprised gaze, that wasn’t something the brunette anticipated. So she simply looked at the blond and waited for her to continue, but Maca didn’t say anything else. Zulema got curious. 

“You've dreamt about me? What was it about?”, the brunette chuckled. “Really, I'm intrigued!” 

But the blond stayed silent, debating whether she should say more or just leave it at that. 

“Rubia…, was it a sexual dream?”, Zulema asked with a smirk on her face. “Did I look good? Come on, don’t make it weird now and let me hanging like that!” 

“Shut up Zulema, of course it wasn't sexual! And before you ask, no, I also didn’t dream about you killing me!”, the blond retorted suddenly annoyed. _“I should have kept my mouth shut…”_ , she thought. 

“Okay, now I'm really curious!”, the brunette laughed. “Tell me Maca!” 

“There isn't much to tell… You were with me at the laundry, I was waiting for the last part of the clothes to get ready in the dryer. You just were there, you didn’t say anything.”, the blond said, leaving out the part where she was trying to reach out to Zulema without success. 

“That's it?”, the brunette asked. 

“That's it.”, the blond replied. 

Zulema didn't believe Maca one bit. By now she knew the blond good enough to know she wouldn't have brought that up without it having any meaning, especially with the alcohol in her system. But the brunette let it slip, because honestly, she would rather not know. Emotions and meaningful conversations certainly weren't her strong suits. 

“That really is boring! I hope when you're awake I'm more exciting than that", Zulema said again with a smirk while looking at the blond to see her reaction. 

“You are.” 

That again took the brunette off guard. She thought the blond would make this statement with an eye roll or in a sarcastic manner like she usually would, but looking in the blonds eyes all she saw was honesty and maybe even a little affection, which surprised her even more. 

Seeing the somewhat surprised look on Zulema’s face Maca started to laugh uncontrollably. That was the brunette's cue to call it a night for the blond. Zulema knew how to handle her alcohol, she rarely got drunk. She hated the loss of control that comes with it. Macarena on the other hand…

“Maca, you definitely had to much to drink! Come on, it's quite late, let's go to sleep.” 

The blond stood up swaying lightly. 

“Aye rubia, are you able to walk on your own?”, Zulema laughed. 

“I'm not **that** drunk, thank you very much!”, the blond retorted while walking past Zulema and into the caravan. Zulema shook her head amused and went to collect the now empty bottle of tequila and their two glasses before too, stepping inside the caravan. She closed the door behind herself and turned around to see Macarena already laying on the bed with her back to the room. 

“Oh hell no rubia, get your ass out of **my** bed! Tonight is your turn on the sofa!”, Zulema exclaimed while walking towards the blond on the bed. But said blond didn't answer. 

“Are you kidding me?! Stand up!”, the brunette tried again shaking the blond, but to no avail. The blond was out like a light. Zulema snorted, _”great”_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. 

She took another look at the blond, really looked at her. She looked so peaceful, content and carefree at that moment. She was beautiful. Zulema smiled softly down at the blond and felt a warmth in her heart that she hasn't felt in a long time. Her hand moved towards the blond to put a loose strand of hair out of her face but the brunette caught herself in time. _“What the fuck is happening?! Get a grip on yourself!”_ , the brunette thought and quickly pulled her hand away. 

Emotions like that would only end bad and even could be dangerous for the both of them. Every positive emotion towards each other would become a weakness, it would make them vulnerable. Zulema quickly spun around and headed to the sofa. With a deep sigh she let herself fall down and closed her eyes. _“I had to much to drink, that's all, this is stupid.”_ , the brunette thought to herself and turned onto her side, her back now facing the room as well. But the last thing on her mind before she drifted of to sleep was the sleeping form of the blond… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, Zulema's catching some emotions huh? 😋
> 
> Thanks for reading and going with me on this journey! 😊  
> That being said, there will be more chapters! 🙈 
> 
> As always, feedback is highly appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time 🙃


	3. Pushing back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And just like that they were okay again. As fast as the situations between them escalated sometimes, they always came back around again quite fast too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 😊
> 
> I'm back with my 3rd chapter!  
> Never thought I would actually make this into a real story.  
> But your feedback on the first two chapters really motivated me! 🙈  
> Thank you so much, it means the world to me, that there are people out there liking this story! 💖
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this journey ❤️

**Chapter 3: Pushing back**

It was the next morning and Zulema, as usual, was the first to wake up. Stretching herself a little she sat up on the sofa only to realize that her back was a little sore. _“Great, what a nice way to start the day"_ , she thought bitterly. Her gaze fell on the still fast asleep blond, but now instead of the warmth of last night, Zulema felt the all too familiar anger coursing through her. Without giving Macarena another glance the brunette stood up, took her pack of cigarettes and made her way out of the trailer. She needed to get away a little to get herself back together. Last nights slip of emotions scared her and made her really angry with herself. Ever since Macarena entered the prison Zulema did feel a pull towards her, she simply couldn't straight out ignore her and since the blond had the tendency to get into things that aren't her business at all quite often, Zulema was pretty much able to focus this pull on the anger and annoyance she felt towards Macarena. She hated her, she still does, but she also knew almost from their first meeting on, that there wasn’t only hate. Zulema simply decided it wouldn’t do her any good to take a closer look at the other emotions, so she concentrated on the anger. 

With a sigh the brunette let herself fall down into a sitting position on top of the small hill and lit herself a cigarette. Slowly inhaling the smoke she let her gaze wander over the lake and the sky, enjoying the peace and quietness of the nature surrounding her. Nature always had a calming effect on her ever since she was a little kid. That was one of the reasons she chose this place for the caravan. Taking it all in now she didn't regret it one bit. 

Macarena woke up to an empty trailer, that wasn't unusual tho, Zulema often left early in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes only now getting aware of the fact, that she spent the night on the bed instead of the sofa. Why hasn't the brunette woken her up to sleep on the sofa instead? It was Zulema’s turn after all… The blond appreciated the unexpected gesture anyway, knowing that this probably wasn't something the brunette did entirely voluntary. Slowly getting out of bed Macarena made her way over to the little kitchen, she was in desperate need for a coffee. But looking around she noticed there wasn't any brewed coffee. That was odd, Zulema always made coffee first thing in the morning, she needed it. _“Something is up"_ , the blond thought slightly unsettled. It never was a good thing when something was up with the brunette, she becomes even more unpredictable than she was anyway and although they got more familiar with each others moods, routines and all, the blond still didn't know how to calm the brunette down when she was angry. 

While making the coffee for herself and Zulema she looked around and made a quick mental list of what they needed from the store. It was her turn to do the groceries this week. Her eyes fell on the person who sat on top of the small hill, it was Zulema. 

Taking two mugs out of the cupboard, the blond made herself a coffee with milk and a little sugar while letting the brunette's coffee black, knowing that's how Zulema took her coffee. Taking both mugs into her hands she slowly made her way outside, it was a beautiful morning. Debating on whether or not she should approach Zulema, she quickly decided that maybe the coffee would be a nice gesture to the brunette after last night. So the blond made her way up the small hill to Zulema. 

“Hey", said the blond soft as not to startle Zulema, “I made coffee.” 

Macarena stretched her hand out and handed Zulema the coffee. But Zulema wasn't ready yet to have the blond with her so she only took the mug and didn't say anything. 

“Do you need anything from the grocery store? I want to drive by after I had breakfast.” 

Again the brunette didn't say a word, she only shook her head. Taking the hint Macarena turned around and made her way over to one of the sun chairs in front of the caravan. After having her coffee and a little breakfast she took a shower, brushed her teeth, took the car keys from the hook by the door and made her way to the car. Sitting inside she put on her wig and her sunglasses and drove to the nearby village.

Zulema listened to the car driving away before standing up and making her way over to the caravan herself. Putting the now empty mug into the sink she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Sitting outside had calmed her down and helped her getting a better grip on herself again. She won't bother with the other emotions she had towards the blond, it's as simple as that. She hadn't put much thought into it before and she wasn't going to change that now. But Macarena was getting to close, to comfortable around her and that annoyed the brunette. _“That needs to change again”_ , mumbled Zulema to herself, _“and it will!”_. 

**\---------**

Zulema sat outside at a small table that was in front of the trailer, when she saw the car approaching. She watched Macarena getting out of the car, going to the trunk to get the grocery bags out and then making her way towards the trailer. She didn’t like the look on the blonde’s face, that face usually means a somewhat soft interaction and Zulema just couldn't handle that right now. As the blond reached the table she put the bags down and looked up at Zulema. 

“Thanks for last night”, the blond simply stated. 

“Don't!”, the brunette said already angry again. She knew Macarena didn’t deserve it, but Zulema desperately needed to pick a fight; last nights almost slip still present in her mind, she had the strong need to push the blond away.

“I know, it wasn’t entirely voluntary, but I still appreciated it.” 

“I said don't!” 

“Of course I sleep on the sofa today…” 

Macarena either didn’t get the hint or she simply didn't care, but at this moment Zulema snapped. Hastily she pushed back the chair she was sitting in with such a force that it fell to the ground and made her way towards the blond. 

“Cállate!”, the brunette shouted. 

“What is your fucking problem Zulema?! It was a simple thank you, nothing more.”, Maca retorted while getting angry now too, which showed in her voice since she now got louder as well. 

“I said shut up!”, spat the brunette while pushing Macarena, but the blond wasn’t having any of it and pushed her back. 

“Fuck off Zulema, you don’t get to tell me to shut up, in fact, you don't get to tell me anything. You're not my fucking boss! We're equals, remember?”, the blond spat while making her way into the trailer. 

But Zulema wasn't done with her so she too stepped into the caravan only to pin Macarena against the wall, hand on her throat, slightly pressing down. 

“Listen closely to me puta! Don't push me too much, you know best what I'm capable of.”, Zulema threatened. 

“You won't do anything to me, you need me.”, the blond said with a sarcastic smile, that made the brunette's blood boil. 

“Are you really this stupid? Don’t you think I couldn't simply replace you or do it on my own?! Listen closely rubia, I don’t know what twisted thoughts are going through that fucked up brain of yours, but to get the facts straight again. We aren't friends, we never were and we never will be. I don't give a single fuck about you! I don't care, do you understand that?!” 

But Macarena kept quiet, she just wanted to get away from the brunette at the moment. 

“Answer me!”, Zulema shouted again, tightening her hold on the blonde’s throat a little. 

“Let me go!”, the blond spat while pushing the brunette hard, slamming her fists into the woman's shoulders. Zulema shot a pain from the shoulder to the hand she held against Macarena’s throat and she had no other choice than to release her. 

Macarena pushed past Zulema fast, grabbed a gun from the cupboard and made her way towards the door. 

“Fuck you, Zulema!”, was the last thing the brunette heard before Maca slammed the door shut. 

Zulema took a shot glass out of the small cabinet above the sink and poured herself a shot of tequila, drank it and poured herself another one. With the second shot in hand she let herself fall down onto the sofa. She was frustrated, with the blond, for having this hold on her and even more with herself for having been stupid enough to think that this pull had been cut when the blond left prison. 

Zulema didn’t thought it would be so different now with the blond then it was back in prison, but she had been wrong. She underestimated the effect it would have on the both of them. 

She did care about Macarena, she would never admit that, not to herself and definitely not to the blond. But it was getting harder to ignore…. 

Taking the second shot she slowly got up again. 

_“Joder rubia, you'll be the end of me…”_ , she thought frustrated, throwing the shot glass against the door where it shattered into pieces. 

“Fuuuuuck!!”, the brunette screamed. 

**\----------**

Macarena made her way into the small forest with only one destination in mind; their shooting practice place. She was in the desperate need to blow off some steam and she recently discovered that shooting did help her quite a lot with that. 

_“Fucking elfo del puto infierno!”_ , she thought angrily. She couldn't mask the fact that it hurt a little bit how Zulema went off at her like that. It wasn’t about what she said or the fact that she exploded on her, that wasn't news, they had their fair share of arguments. It was more about the fact that she didn’t know why Zulema reacted this extreme to a little “thank you". That was why she snapped back, knowing that it would escalate, but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of the brunette anymore. 

She cared about Zulema and she hated it, but she accepted it a while ago. It doesn't make any sense, she should hate her for all she has put her through and she did, but there wasn’t only hate, not even back in prison. The moment she met Zulema she was captivated by her, she didn't knew why or what it was about the brunette, she still doesn't, but it was there from the beginning. They had a connection. 

_“Destinies intertwined"_ , Altagracia's words echoed in the blonde’s mind. 

Finally reaching her destination she didn't waste time and aimed at one of their makeshift targets, pulling the trigger a few times. But the much needed distraction wasn't taking place, Macarena’s mind started wandering to their first time at this spot.

**Flashback**

_“Where are we going?”, the blond asked the brunette._

_“You're going to practice your aim, because quite frankly, it's pretty shit.”, Zulema answered._

_They were walking through the small forest that was near the little lake, Zulema had two guns with her and walked in front of Macarena._

_“My aim isn't shit!”, the blond defended herself slightly annoyed with Zulema’s attitude._

_They stepped onto a more open area, where several makeshift targets were put up. The brunette took one of the guns she brought with herself and held it out for Macarena to take with a smirk on her face._

_“Proof it", she said with that annoying and challenging look in her eyes._

_Maca took the gun and shot five times missing three of the five targets. Zulema chuckled beside her._

_“See? I told you your aim is shit!”_

_The blond threw Zulema an annoyed look, hating the satisfied smirk she saw on the brunette's face._

_“You're tense, relax a little rubia. Take a deep breath and try again.”_

_So the blond tried again, this time hitting three of the five targets. Frustrated with herself she let out an annoyed sigh. This was embarrassing, the brunette will never let her live the end of this._

_“Ay rubia, let me help you.”, the brunette said and without waiting for an answer she stepped right behind Macarena and took a hold of the hand the blond had the gun in._

_“Look, your hold is to tight around the gun", she said while slowly loosening the blonde’s fingers around the gun a little and repositioning them, “and relax your shoulders.” Zulema moved her hands slowly over Macarena’s shoulders, pressing them down a little bit._

_“Take a deep breath.”, the brunette whisperer into the blonde’s ear. Macarena was stunned by the proximity they had and wasn't able to form words at the moment. Her whole concentration on relaxing in spite of the brunette's closeness and listening to what the brunette was telling her. But it was hard to focus with the brunette being this soft with her, that was a rare sight after all, but she collected herself fast and took a deep breath._

_“That’s it, now shoot again.”, Zulema said while letting go of the blond and taking a step back. She only realized now how close they were and it scared her, not because she never stand close to Maca, she did that countless times, but it always was a matter of control, manipulation or dominance. This time around it wasn't something she even thought about, an unconscious move, which wasn't her style at all._

_Maca shot and this time around she hit all of the targets._

_“Now practice that until you're not missing any anymore. I'm gonna go and pick up something for dinner.”_

**End of flashback**

Having that memory in her mind made Macarena angry again. 

_“Why does she have this hold on me?!”_

“Fuuuuuck!”, she shouted while emptying almost the whole magazine of her gun into one of the targets. That does the trick and made the blond calm down a little. Now being a little more collected she tried once again to reflect on their fight, but she didn't come up with a good reason as to why the brunette reacted that way. Accepting the fact that she probably will never get the answer, she emptied her head again and with that the last of the magazine. 

“Wow, your aim did really get a lot better blondie.” 

The blond was so concentrated that she didn’t hear Zulema approaching, so she was really startled when she heard her voice. But she recovered quickly and turned to face the brunette who leaned against one of the trees. She knew that sentences was Zulema's way to apologize, she wouldn't get anything else. 

“I imagined it was you who I was shooting at, that helped a lot!", she answered the brunette with a small smirk on her face, showing Zulema that she understood and accepted her apology. 

The brunette chuckled. 

“Why does that not surprise me?” 

They looked at each other for a few moments, simply taking each other in. 

“Why are you here Zulema? And how did you know I was here?”, the blond asked curious, really wondering why the brunette came after her. 

“I just knew and I came here to tell you that I bought some takeaway for us. In case you're hungry too, I wanted you to know.” 

There was a look in Zulema's eyes she hadn't seen like that before, she looked slightly vulnerable and had a somewhat soft look in her eyes. Maca thought Zulema actually looked kinda cute like that, but knew better than to tell Zulema that. Now Maca also had a small idea why Zulema fought her, but she didn't dwell on it. It was a stupid thought.

Macarena put the gun into the back of her pants and made her way towards Zulema's direction. 

“Vamanos! I'm hungry.”, the blond stated and started her way back to the caravan. She didn't have to look back to know that Zulema was following her, she felt her gaze. 

And just like that they were okay again. As fast as the situations between them escalated sometimes, they always came back around again quite fast too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little bit unsure about this chapter, because I don't know if I really captured them well enough in the fight... 😅
> 
> I try to keep them in character, but since this is it's own story, they tend to be like I imagine them to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 🙈  
> There will be more coming ☺️
> 
> Feedback as always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Warm hugs to all of you 🤗


	4. Waterfun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A smirk was forming on her face before she sped up and ran the remaining way to the blond, only to wrap her arms around the blonde's torso and tackling her into the water with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys 😊  
> First of all, thank you so much for the amazing and lovely feedback I got for the last chapter! 💖 I'm glad the way I think about these two resonates with a lot of you! ☺️ 
> 
> Secondly, I'm going on vacation on Saturday for 2 weeks. I hope I be able to upload, but I can't promise anything, because I don't want to stress myself. So if I go MIA, you know why. I however gonna be active in the comments below, so if there are any questions ask away 😊 
> 
> With that being said, I'm back with the 4th chapter! I hope you enjoy it 🙈

**Chapter 4: Waterfun**

Today was the first hot day of the year so the both of them decided to have breakfast outside together, which didn't happen often. Normally when the blond woke up Zulema already had a coffee and her apple, she wasn't really into breakfast. Today was different, due to the heat the blond woke up earlier than she normally would. She stood up and took a look outside the window to see Zulema smoking before she registered the sound of the coffee machine running. 

Hearing the door being opened the brunette turned her head to see the blond emerging from the caravan. 

“Good morning”, she greeted Maca with a small smile. 

“Good morning Zulema”, the blond said while smiling back at her. 

“I decided since it's such a nice day today, I'm going to have my breakfast outside. Care to join me?”, Macarena asked while turning her eyes away from the brunette and onto the small lake. 

“Sure…”, the brunette answered somewhat hesitant. That happened quite often ever since their last fight, Maca noticed, the brunette being unsure about the small things. She didn’t acknowledge it in front of Zulema or talked with her about it, but she noticed it. She chose to ignore it though, knowing the brunette would speak up at some point, one way or another. 

“We have some eggs left…. Do you want an omelette too or do you want your usual?” 

“Well, if you promise to not poison my omelette I will give it a try.", Zulema retorted with a smirk, knowing she would get a reaction out of Macarena that way. 

“Zulema, I promise you, I won’t poison your food today.” 

“Today?!”, the brunette asked amused. 

“Well, I have to keep it interesting around her.", the blond answered while throwing Zulema a small wink. That made the brunette chuckle. 

“Touché rubia.” 

They both went in again and while Macarena put together the ingredients for the omelettes and started cooking, Zulema started setting the table outside and poured them both a cup of coffee, hers black and the blonde's with milk and sugar. 

After Macarena was ready with the omelettes they both made their way to the small table in front of the caravan with their plates in their hands. Sitting down the blond started to eat only to realize the brunette watching her. 

“What is it Zulema?” 

“I just wanted to check if you have kept your promise.”, Zulema answered chuckling, but she stopped pretty fast when she felt Maca kick her under the table. 

“Did you seriously just kick me?”, the brunette asked stunned. 

Macarena just smirked self-satisfied at her. Zulema shook her head amused, it was a nice move of the blond. 

Resuming their breakfast they started talking about their upcoming heist next week. It was something a little bigger, since they where getting quite good at it. 

After breakfast Zulema cleared the table and started to do the dishes, while Macarena took another cup of coffee and made her way outside onto the little wooden footbridge. Standing there, she took a deep breath and simply enjoyed her surroundings. But soon her mind started to wander to the brunette again, like it did a lot of times since their last fight. 

She still had the soft and vulnerable looking Zulema very vividly in her mind and that picture did something to her. It made her realize that Zulema did in fact care for her, way more than she unconsciously let the blond know. And the blond had started to allow for that fact to sink in. Something has changed that day, for the both of them. She never thought Zulema would really start to care that deeply for her. Sure, she saved her life back in prison and even back then the blond knew it wasn't purely out of the fact that Zulema wanted to kill her herself. They've always had a strange connection, they hated each other but at the same time Zulema was strangely protective over her, so was she over the brunette. They really tried to cut that connection multiple times, but they always got pulled back in, they unconsciously were pulling each other in again and again. They still were fighting against it, but over the last couple weeks it seemed like they were slowly surrendering to it. Whatever that exactly meant… 

But the way Zulema acted right now still irritated the blond. The brunette wasn't someone who let her mask being rattled that easily. She never experienced her like that, not even after her daughter had died. It felt like they were walking on eggshells around each other at the moment, Macarena never knew what to do or to say and Zulema was scared of her emotions. The blond knew Zulema was struggling with something and she had a pretty good idea what that was. Zulema knew that Maca now knew that she had started to care more, something she would have never admitted to the blond. That's why the blond couldn't help the brunette, she had to come to terms with it on her own. But Macarena really just wanted them to get back to what they were, when they didn’t care about pushing their boundaries or about what exactly it was between them. She just wanted them to be them again, she missed her Zulema.

When Zulema was done with the dishes she dried her hands with the kitchen towel and put it onto the table to take it outside with herself for it to dry in the sun. Her eyes fell onto Macarena standing on the footbridge. 

Ever since Zulema went off at Maca over nothing she was struggling. She just couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the nicer emotions she felt for the blond. She wasn’t longer able to ignore the fact, that she did care about Macarena. She hated it, but she couldn’t stop it from happening and she was tired of fighting it. For years she suppressed that feeling, there wasn’t any space for it in prison and the blond back than made it easy for her to ignore those feelings. But she always had this soft spot for Macarena. Now it was a different story, they weren't in prison anymore, they chose to live together and they got to know each other on a different and even deeper level. But the brunette was utterly afraid of losing control. When she cared about another person that usually ended in a disaster. She didn’t want to ruin what was between her and Maca, she liked what they had.

In prison they learned a lot about how each other's minds worked, they discovered each others buttons, each other wounds and they learned how to be the perfect enemy to each other. They learned how to survive one another, but also how to survive together as a team and they studied each other's body language to almost perfection. But you never get to know a person fully while incarcerated, because they always had to have their guards up. 

Zulema made a decision, for today she would let her guard down, at least a little. It was a beautiful day and she just wanted to have some fun without thinking about her every move and the meaning behind it. One day wouldn’t change anything, right? 

With that thought in mind she put on a swimsuit, took a beach towel out of the bathroom and made her way out into the sun. Putting the beach towel on one of the chairs and the kitchen towel over the back rest, she made her way quietly towards the blond while putting her hair in a low ponytail. Macarena was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear the brunette approaching. Zulema, having that kick from Maca still in mind, took that to her advantage and cautiously made her way towards the blond, careful to not make any noise. A smirk was forming on her face before she sped up and ran the remaining way to the blond, only to wrap her arms around the blonde's torso and tackling her into the water with her. 

Macarena let out a loud squeal before hitting the water. She didn't expected this at all, she didn't even hear Zulema approaching her. 

_“That little bitch"_ , she thought. 

Breaking through the surface again, the brunette started laughing like a child, free and right from the heart and Macarena swore, Zulema never was more beautiful than right at this moment. 

“You fucking bitch!”, the blond yelled while splashing water into Zulema's face, unsuccessfully fighting the smile on her face. 

“Pussy!”, Zulema replied still laughing while splashing some water back at the blond. 

They splashed some more water at each other laughing until the blond slowly made her way closer to the brunette. They looked into each others eyes smiling and Macarena saw that Zulema, at least for the day, was back to the normal. So she dared to swim even closer to the brunette, deliberately playing with their tension. Zulema's smile slowly dropped while she took the blond in. She looked adorable with her wet hair and that spark in her eyes. To late Zulema recognized that it was a mischievous spark, the blond put both her hands onto the brunette's shoulders and pushed her under the water and kept her there for a few seconds before letting her go again. As Zulema came up for air the blond already managed to put some distance between them, walking to the shore. 

“Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you after what you just did! Don’t make me chase you…” 

“That my dear, was payback, you deserved it.”, the blond answered with a wink, making her way out of the water and pulling her shirt over her head. 

“You should be careful rubia, playing with fire is dangerous.”, the brunette answered with a teasing warning in her voice. 

The blond didn’t answer the brunette and simply took of her shorts too, now only standing in a beige bra and black underwear. She felt Zulema's gaze again, so she turned around quickly and caught her staring. A smirked started to form on her lips but it quickly vanished, when the brunette instead of averting her eyes kept roaming the blonde's body shamelessly. That wasn't how she had anticipated Zulema to react, which must have shown on her face, because when Zulema's eyes landed on the blonde's face again she started to smirk and throw Maca a wink. And Maca couldn't help the small blush from forming on her cheeks. 

“Aww, don't get shy on me now!”, Zulema called her out, having way to much fun with the current situation. 

But Macarena recovered quickly. 

“Why is that Zulema? Do you like what you see so much that you couldn't handle me putting my clothes back on right now?”, the blond throw back at her with a sexy smirk on her face, while walking back into the water. 

Zulema was stunned to say the least, she thought she had won, that she had put Maca into her place, but she had been wrong. And she couldn't deny that it was sexy seeing Macarena with that attitude. She watched the blond coming back to her.

Macarena splashed some water into her face. 

“You looked like you needed it.”, the blond answered the brunette's questioning eyes with a shrug. 

She looked into the brunette's eyes again, they were a lot darker now and the look in them told her she all she needed to know. Her eyes got a somewhat dangerous look, giving the blond a silent warning, which she received pretty well. She started to laugh and quickly swam away from Zulema but Zulema didn't miss a beat and started chasing after her. She caught up to Macarena quite fast being the excellent swimmer she was. She closed her hand around Maca’s ankle and pulled her towards herself before pushing the blond under the water holding her there for quite some time before letting go. Macarena came back up again gasping for air, she deserved that, but that didn’t stop her from shoving Zulema. And so they went on for some time, chasing, shoving and pushing each other in the water until Zulema couldn't handle it anymore, being exhausted from all the swimming and laughing. 

“Okay I'm done, I'm exhausted!” 

“Say it Zulema!”, the blond demanded with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“No way!”, the brunette answered laughing. 

“Say it, you know it's true.” 

“Fine whatever, you won blondie.”, Zulema said with an eye roll, fighting the smile that threatened to take over

Macarena only chuckled at that. 

“You’re coming?”, Zulema asked already being out of the water. 

“I'm good, I'm gonna swim a little more and then catch up to you.” 

Zulema nodded and made her way to the caravan. Feeling Maca's gaze on her again she moved her hips a little more while walking, letting the blond know she got caught starring. Now that she reached the trailer she took her towel to dry herself off a little before going in and retrieving a towel for Macarena. With her own towel thrown over her shoulders Zulema climbed up the ladder, putting the towel on the roof before laying down on it, back to the sky, enjoying the sun of the early afternoon. Letting her gaze wander the brunette soon fell asleep, letting exhaustion take her over. 

**\----------**

After swimming around a little more Macarena laid on her back and simply floated around for a while, enjoying the sun on her face, the calmness around her and the peace she felt within herself right now. She was happy in that moment, happier than she had been in years , genuinely happy. And she couldn't help but think that it maybe had to do with Zulema a lot more than she liked to admit to herself. Zulema made her feel safe, she always had in a strange and fucked up way. But Macarena knew, as long as Zulema was around she didn't have to fear anything but the brunette herself. And even that fear was long gone. Experiencing Zulema so unguarded and carefree like she did the last few hours made her feel special. She never expected for their relationship to turn out like that, but on the other hand it didn't surprise her that it got even more complicated and confusing now. There always has been an attraction between them, but in prison they never played with that, never even acknowledged it. But now Macarena couldn't deny it to herself anymore, she felt attracted to the brunette and didn't mind the dangerous game they were playing right now. After all she really came to enjoy playing with the fire that was Zulema Zahir. 

Slowly the blond made her way out of the water and back to the caravan. Seeing the towel the brunette had put out for her she couldn't help the smile from forming, it was a nice gesture. She took the towel and dried herself off before going into the caravan to check the time. It was in the afternoon now and she was hungry, so she decided to cook something for the both of them since she was pretty sure the brunette would be hungry too after all the swimming. She took a look at the groceries and decided on something simple, pasta with a tomato and bell pepper sauce. It wouldn't take her that long and it wasn’t something to heavy for the current temperature. So she put a pot of water on the stove and turned on the heat for the water to start boiling, while she fetched herself a cutting board and a knife to started chopping up the veggies. Right on time with the water she was ready with the cutting and started to make the sauce while the pasta was cooking. When the food was ready she started to set up the table on the outside again before climbing up the ladder to get Zulema. When she reached the roof however, she found the woman fast asleep, laying on her back. 

“Zulema.”, she called her softly but the brunette didn’t react. So the blond made her way towards her and quietly sat down beside the brunette. 

She rarely got to see the brunette sleeping and she certainly never saw her so peaceful while being asleep before. Usually the brunette was tortured by nightmares, that were the only times Macarena gets to see her asleep, because she would wake up from Zulema's screams. But Zulema didn't know that she knew about the nightmares. 

Seeing her now, being this calm and peaceful, gave the blond a warm feeling inside her chest and the strong urge to touch the brunette. She truly looked beautiful like that and Macarena just couldn't resist the pull. 

“Zulema.”, she called out once again to make sure the brunette was still asleep before she reached out and with her index finger started caressing her right cheek softly, before moving to her forehead and gently down her nose until she ended up on the other cheek. The blond enjoyed the feeling of Zulema's skin under her finger, it was soft and warm from the sun. Repeating her pattern over the brunette's face a couple times more she slowly retracted her finger, again smiling softly, but she was afraid to get caught if the brunette might wake up. 

_“How did this happen? I'm supposed to hate her, I do hate her, so why do I get all soft and warm around her now?!”_ , Macarena thought to herself, deep down probably knowing the answer but she wasn't ready to face it. 

Unknown to the blond the brunette had caught her stroking her face softly. Zulema had woken up immediately at the sensation of someone touching her, old habits die hard. She almost jumped but realized quickly that it was Macarena and kept still, keeping up the illusion of being asleep. Being touched by the blond like that sent a whole other sensation through her body, sending the now almost familiar warmth straight to her heart. But this time she wasn't scared of that feeling on the contrary, she felt a calmness wash over her, so she allowed herself to enjoy and memorize the feeling of Maca gently stroking her face, knowing that she probably wasn't going to experience it again. Way to fast for her liking the blond stopped the caress and sat still beside her. Zulema decided to pretend a little longer, not being able to face this situation and sensing that the blond wasn't keen on that either. 

After a short while she felt Macarena’s hand on her right shoulder softly shaking and calling her name. She opened her eyes and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips when seeing the blond smiling at her. 

“Hey sleepy head, I made a quick lunch. Wanna join me?”, she asked somewhat shyly. 

The brunette nodded her head, giving the blond a small smile in return.

Climbing down the ladder they both sat down at the table and enjoyed their meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zulema isn't the only one getting soft after all 😉
> 
> Let me know your opinion and feedback in the comments! I always enjoy ready your thoughts on my story! 💖


	5. Out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Move away!”, Macarena shouted while looking at the guard, who in return slapped her again and kept holding her down by her throat, but Zulema knew these words were meant for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 💖
> 
> Since I had a little time on my hands and chapter 5 was already written before I went on vacation, I was able to edit and can now present you a new chapter, although I'm on vacation.
> 
> With that, I leave you to it, hope you enjoy! 💖

**Chapter 5: Out of control**

Today was the day of the next planned heist. Throughout the last week they both did the last preparations, including getting a second car, mostly on their own. But when they did spent time together they both were constantly fighting against their attraction towards each other, while also playing with it. It was a dangerous game they were playing, they both knew it. But they couldn't stop it, the tension was to palpable. 

Zulema spent most of her time away from the caravan though. Not only to prepare their heist, but also to prepare herself, which meant she needed to completely eclipse her positive emotions towards the blond again and she simply couldn't do that with Macarena around. Being near the blond drove her insane the last couple days, in more ways than usually. So she spent as less time with her as possible, in a way it was like a cleanse. They both needed all their focus on the task at hand, any distraction or affection towards each other could and would be dangerous. 

But even the best planned heist can go wrong… 

At the beginning it all went well, they took out the two guards at the back entrance without being seen and made their way into the warehouse without any problems. Since it was night already they had an advantage, there were less guards around in general. They didn't had to use their guns, which was always a plus to go unnoticed as long as possible. 

They collected what they came for and while Maca made her way outside with the money and the few other valuable items in a bag, Zulema took her time to leave the place as flawless as possible. Since this was a bigger thing, they didn’t need any more evidence that it was them than being seen by some of the guards.

While Zulema was still inside the guard that Maca took out at the back entrance came back to consciousness again. Maca noticed it, but it was to late. She only had time to turn towards the guard and throw the bag to the side before he launched at her, tackling her to the ground. She tried to shove him off but he wasn't having any of it and instead slapped her. 

_“Fuck!”_ , Maca thought. She couldn't reach her gun behind her back as long as he was on top of her. 

But she wasn't going to give up that easily, so she punched him straight into the nose, trying again to shove him off, but he just looked angry at her and started to pin her down at her throat. 

That was the scene Zulema saw when she left the building as well and she was livid. But she needed to stay cool, so she checked the situation and saw, that the blond had thrown the bag to the side. She knew she had to go and bring what they collected away to save it, but she found herself torn. She had to do something and fast, if someone has called the police they only had a few minutes left. That’s when Macarena noticed Zulema standing there, their eyes met and the blond in order to not ruin everything and from saving herself from being hurt by the brunette, decided quickly to send Zulema away. Zulema always said, if anything would go wrong she wouldn't safe the blonde's skin. It was an unwritten rule and Maca accepted it. 

“Move away!”, Macarena shouted while looking at the guard, who in return slapped her again and kept holding her down by her throat, but Zulema knew these words were meant for her, so she cautiously made her way towards the bag, lucky the guard was too focused on Macarena to notice her. 

With the bag in hand and without looking back Zulema started to run away. 

Macarena kept fighting against the guard, started kicking and trashing underneath him to loosen his hold on her throat, which she achieved for a few seconds. She took as much air in as she could and punched the guard again, before he slapped her again and readjusted his hand on her throat. Maca looked around, desperately looking for something she could punch the guard with since she still wasn't able to get to her gun, but her eyes didn’t find anything. So she tried a different approach. 

“Please", she gasped, “please let me go!” 

“Shut up you little piece of shit!”, the guard replied and once again put a little more pressure on her throat. 

The blond kept kicking and trashing underneath him but felt herself slowly running out of air, the man was stronger than her. In order for her to have as less access to air as possible and to shut her up the guard put his hand on her mouth but the blond wasn’t having any of it. She wouldn’t go down without a fight, so she bit into his hand hard. The guard let out a sharp cry of pain. 

“Hija de puta, just lose consciousness, will you?!”, he spat while swinging his arm back to hit her again. But before he could actually slap her again a hand stopped his movements. 

“You fucker, I'm the only one allowed to call her that and also to treat her like that!”, a very angry voice hissed at him. Before he could say anything in return he was hit with the back of a gun and shoved off the blond. Maca hurriedly stand up and lost her gun in the process. She started to turn around to pick it up but Zulema took her by her arm and pulled her with herself away from the building. They didn't have much time left. But the guard wasn't unconscious yet, he started to crawl towards the gun and aimed at the blond. He wasn't going to let her walk freely, after what she did to him. His pride was hurt. 

Zulema heard a noise and turned around quickly, seeing the guard pointing the gun at the blond. In that moment time seems to stand still for the brunette. She pushed Macarena out of the way but wasn't fast enough to retreat her own arm completely out of the way in time, so the bullet grazed her. 

_“Macarena is mine to fight with, mine to kill. Macarena is mine!”_ , with that thought Zulema pulled her gun and shot the guard. She was fuming at this point, he had pushed her to far.

Turning around she grabbed the stunned blond by her arm again and pulled her with herself. They started to run, knowing they were running out of time, but they made it to the car and quickly drove away. 

**\----------**

To say Zulema was angry was an understatement, she was raging! She was angry with the blond, for not being alerted enough and most of all she was angry with herself, for hesitating before taking the bag and leaving the blond behind. That was exactly why she wanted to stop caring about the blond as much as she did. But by now Macarena and their life meant to much to her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Zulema knew she would have stayed and helped if Macarena hadn't sent her away. Seeing that little piece of shit beating the blond made her see red. So she ran, but only until she found a spot to hide the bag safely. She made sure it wasn't seen and that nobody else was able to find it, before she made her way back to the entrance, determined to make that fucker pay. She would get the bag at another time. 

Getting back to Macarena and the guard she couldn’t help but smile a little at seeing her blond keeping up the fight. She was proud of her and utterly relieved that she was still alive, not that she would ever admit it. But when she saw the man putting his hand on Maca's mouth the brunette snapped out of it again and made her way towards the both of them standing behind the guard before giving him a hit to the head and dragging Macarena with herself. But he couldn't stop, he tried to kill her blond and that wasn't something she would ever allow. So she shot him. It was his own fault. 

Slowly coming down from the adrenaline both registered what just happened and now the brunette started to feel the sharp pain of the wound at her arm. 

She hissed lowly at the pain. 

“Zulema, what is it?”, Macarena asked with a worried face. She hadn't noticed yet that the bullet grazed Zulema's arm.

But Zulema was still angry. 

“It's nothing!”, she snapped at the blond, so Macarena decided to keep her mouth shut for now and let the brunette calm down a little, but she noticed the blood on the brunette's shirt. 

Taking the first aid kit the blond used the time in the car to clean the little bruises on her face und the cut on her lip that she received from the slaps of the guards.

Seeing Zulema leave her had done something to Macarena. She was soo close to lose everything, her freedom, their life and Zulema. That put some things into perspective. She wasn't even angry with the brunette when she left her behind. She was only afraid to lose everything. And that made her realize how deeply she cared about the brunette, how attached she got to their shared life and how much it meant to her, how much Zulema meant to her. And she made a decision, she would stop fighting the inevitable pull and give in. She didn't know what's gonna happen, but she rather find out than not. 

When they made it to the caravan Zulema had calmed down a little, the pain managing to occupy the most part of her thoughts by now. She made her way into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror to inspect the wound, it wasn't particularly deep but it was going to need some stitches. 

“Fucking great", she thought. The easiest way would have been to ask Macarena for help, but she was still angry and also way to proud. She was used to do things on her own, so she grabbed the first aid kit from the shelf and made her way onto the sofa. Macarena watched her, but spoke up as soon as she realized what the brunette wanted to do.

“Look, I know you're angry with me right now Zulema, but just let me help you. We don't have to talk.” 

“Fuck off!” 

“Zulema, please!”, the blond said again and looked into Zulema's eyes. That look was, what made the brunette give in. 

“Fine, but no talking!”, Zulema warned while scooting over to make room for the blond. 

Macarena set down next to her and slowly undressed her left arm to give herself a better view and more space to work with. Taking a cotton ball and some of their alcohol she started to carefully clean the wound, which made Zulema hiss in pain. The blond felt guilty, it was her fault that Zulema got hurt. Silently Macarena offered the bottle of vodka to Zulema when she was done cleaning. The brunette took it gratefully and took a large gulp, before the blond started stitching her up. Zulema simply watched her, surprised at the skill of the blond and mesmerized by the smooth movement of her hand. 

When the stitches were done the blond once again cleaned the area and then bandaged it carefully. After that she handed the brunette two painkillers, which were received gratefully. While the brunette chugged down the pills the blonde's gaze settled on her. Slowly Zulema turned her head to look into Maca's eyes. She wasn't prepared to see such a tenderness in them. 

“Stop looking at me like that rubia.” 

“Like what?”, the blond asked somewhat irritated. 

“Like you care about me…” 

There it was, Macarena's chance at confronting the brunette, she presented it to her on a silver platter. 

“And what if I do care?”, she asked, knowing full well what answered she would get. 

“Then you're even more stupid than I gave you credit for", the brunette retorted while rolling her eyes. 

Macarena stood up from the sofa with a small smirk, having the brunette exactly where she wanted her. But she knew she would need to bring some space between them in order for her next move, Zulema would attack her sooner or later, that much she was sure about. 

“So you're stupid.”, Macarena stated, as a matter of fact, while turning towards the brunette, who looked at her with an irritated gaze, before realization hit her. 

“Don't!”, hissed the brunette with a dangerous stare.

“You came back Zulema.”, Macarena said calmly. 

That calmness was what made Zulema snap. She stood up and angrily pushed Macarena against the nearest wall. 

“Shut up!”, Zulema spat into the blonde's face, trying to intimidate her with her proximity and her angry stare. But the blond wasn't having any of it. 

“Tell me Zulema, why did you come back to me?”, she asked the brunette with a smirk. She knew what was coming next, so she reacted fast enough when the brunette tried to punch her and was able to block the attempt. 

“So predictable", the blond chuckled. 

“Tell me Zulema, did you broke your own rules? Because I have the feeling you did, which would really be a shame, wouldn't it? I wouldn't have picked you for a stupid one, that would be disappointing.”, Macarena provoked Zulema even further, throwing her a challenging gaze. 

The brunette was raging and in an instant her hand was around Macarena's throat pressing down hard. 

“Listen to me carefully… You're walking on really thin ice right now. Think thoroughly about your next move blondie or it might be your last.”, the brunette whispered into the blonde's ear. 

“Is this a warning or a promise? I think it's a warning , because you broke that promise multiple times already.”, the blonde answered calmly. 

“Don't test me Maca!”, Zulema answered in a dangerous tone, while putting a little more pressure on the blonde's throat, desperately trying to gain control of the situation. She was livid, but she couldn't deny that she also was incredibly turned on by Macarena's current behavior. You could cut the tension with a knife, they both felt it. They were both walking on a really thin line right now. Macarena's plan was to get Zulema to confess that she did care, she hadn't thought it would escalate to what it was right now. The sexual tension higher than it ever was before. At this moment they both knew they lost control. And Macarena was the first to embrace it. 

She put her hand on Zulema's hand that was still around her throat and hold it there. 

“You want to kill me, go for it. But that is not what you really want to do, is it?”, she asked Zulema with a knowing smirk. That took Zulema off guard and Macarena used that moment to rip the brunette's hand off her throat. The brunette eyes got darker as she saw the spark in the blonde's eyes. 

“And what do you think I want? You?”, the brunette laughed. But Macarena knew her, saw the desire in her eyes. So she put her hands on Zulema’s hips and pulled her close. 

“You tell me.”, she whispered sexily into the brunette's ear before sucking on her earlobe. That broke Zulema's resistance. 

She pulled hard on Macarena's hair, who with a low moan let go of Zulema's earlobe and offered her the perfect spot to attack her neck with small nibbles and bites. When she reached the blonde's pulse point, Zulema bit down hard, making Macarena hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. Zulema had the need to leave her marks on the blond, so the blond would remember exactly the next morning who she had messed with. But Macarena wasn't going to let the brunette dominate her like this, she didn't know if she will ever have a chance like this again, so she sure as hell was gonna have her turn with Zulema herself. While the brunette soothed the bitten skin with her tongue, Macarena sneaked her hands under Zulema's sweater und started to scratch upwards, leaving angry red lines. She wouldn't be the only one with marks the next day, she wanted Zulema to remember as well. 

Feeling the angry scratches on her back sent a shivering sensation throughout the brunette's body, but she wouldn't give the blond the satisfaction of knowing the effect she had on her so she swallowed down the small gasp that almost escaped her and instead made her way towards Macarena’s still covered breast and started to trail her left one with small bites and nibbles until reaching the nipple and sucking it into her mouth forcefully and giving it a little bite afterwards. Macarena arched her back at that and let out a small groan. Zulema chuckled mischievously at that before repeating the action on the other side. She wanted to hear Macarena, hear the effect she had on her. But again, Macarena wasn't going to surrender that easily. Fueled by the fact that she heard the chuckle of the brunette, she took a tight grip on the brunette's hair, yanking her head back. 

For a moment their eyes met, both of them dark with desire and sparking with a scorching fire that consumed the both of them completely. It was a sensation neither of them had experienced before. Before Zulema could lose herself in Macarena’s eyes she averted her gaze and let it wander over the blonde's body. Macarena used the moment of distraction on the brunette's side to her advantage and attacked Zulema's neck with her teeth biting down hard, leaving a bruise for sure. 

Being taking by surprise with the blonde's move Zulema couldn't help the small groan that escaped her mouth. She felt Macarena smirk against her neck, seemingly very proud of herself, but Zulema was done playing games. She needed the blond and she needed her now, so with a fast move she shoved her hand into Macarena's pants and dipped straight into her panties, closing her eyes and suppressing a deep moan at the amount of wetness she found there. 

But Macarena expected that move and let out a loud moan right into Zulema's ear at the contact, knowing exactly that it would drive the brunette insane. And she was right, she felt Zulema tense. Driven by the will to bring Zulema to give in, the blond shoved her hand hastily into the brunette's pants as well and directly found her entrance to hardly push two fingers inside the brunette. Completely taken over by the rough sensation the brunette wasn’t able to control herself anymore and let out a deep moan, unconsciously moving her hips forward taking the blonde's fingers in even deeper. 

Trying to gain control once again Zulema too pushed two fingers inside the blond and started to pump her fingers fast and hard into her, earning herself another loud moan from Macarena. Their eyes met once again, both having a challenging look in their eyes, wanting the other to give in first. By now the blond had started to move her fingers inside the brunette in a fast pace too. They both were enjoying this way more than they should, but they were both way to far gone to give a shit. This wasn’t sweet, slow or loving, it was primal, forceful and full of passion, raw. It was a deep need that demanded to be satisfied, fed by teasing and fighting, nothing more and nothing less. 

They found a shared rhythm, fast and relentless, driving each other closer and closer to the edge, breathing each other in, looking into each others eyes. But Zulema was stubborn and when she felt Macarena struggling to fight against her oncoming orgasm, she yet again put even more force behind her movements and started to tease her clit. 

Macarena knew she was slowly losing, Zulema hit all the right spots and drove her insane. So she stopped fighting against it, enjoying the sensation of Zulema inside her and started riding the brunette's fingers desperately, letting out all kind of different sounds. But she wasn't able to hold the brunette's gaze any longer so she looked away and closed her eyes, concentrating on both, the sensation of Zulema inside her but also on the feeling of fucking Zulema. But Zulema wasn't having it, she wanted to see the impact she would have on the blond and she wanted Macarena to remember exactly who made her feel that way. 

“Mírame!”, the brunette panted, but Macarena wasn't listening so she grabbed her face roughly and pulled it close. 

“Mírame coño!”, the brunette hissed and Macarena slowly opened her eyes fixing her stare on the brunette's gaze, seeing her struggling too. That was the last straw for the blond and she let go, embracing her powerful orgasm loudly and riding through it desperately, her eyes deeply looked with Zulema's. Seeing Macarena surrendering to her like that, hearing her sounds of pleasure and seeing the look in her eyes made Zulema crumble too. When her orgasm started to take over as well she wanted to look away, but Macarena forced her to keep their eyes looked, wanting to see Zulema fall, wanting her to know who made her crumble. Giving in Zulema let go with a deep low moan, riding out her powerful orgasm, taking everything the blond was offering her, desperately clutching onto her. When their orgasm was over they leaned there foreheads together, panting heavily, eyes closed, trying to catch their breath. 

They knew the game they played was a very dangerous one, so dangerous that both of them didn’t knew who won and who lost now or if they were equal, like they always have been. But right now, in this moment, neither one of them cared. 

Slowly recovering the brunette took a step back and looked at Macarena. She has never looked as sexy to her as she did now, sweaty with flushed cheeks and a satisfied small smile on her lips. Zulema allowed herself for a moment to take this view in, before she pulled up her walls again. Seeing the blond open her eyes she gave her a dark stare, which unknown to the brunette lacked the fitting intensity. 

“I hate you.”, Zulema stated, but it missed the usual bite to it. 

“That's fine, I hate you too. Now go to bed, I take the first shift observing.”, Macarena simply answered, pushing herself of the wall and making her way outside, leaving Zulema alone. 

\----------

Now being alone in the caravan the brunette took a deep breath. 

_“How could I let myself lose control like that?! That wasn't supposed to happen!”_ , Zulema thought, angry with herself. Zulema didn’t lose control over herself, ever! But Macarena was her personal trap, always able to pull her in, sneak up on her, she was her weak spot. When it came to the blonde, the brunette simply wasn't able to control herself, no matter what or how hard she tried. It always had been like that, even back in prison Macarena was always able to break Zulema's cool demeanor, making her do things she usually never would allow herself to do.

With a sigh Zulema sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off, slowly laying down. The tiredness finally catching up on her, but her mind wasn't ready to let her sleep just yet. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw the blond again, the spark in her eyes, the way she bit her lip to refrain herself from giving in and the soft blush on her cheeks afterwards. Zulema couldn't deny the fact, that the sex she just experienced was pretty hot and left her craving for more, hating the fact how her body betrayed her.

 _“This was a one-time-thing, a reckless move, fueled by massive teasing. This won't happen again!”_ , Zulema admonished herself. 

“Fuck…”, was the last the brunette mumbled before sleep took her over. 

Macarena sat outside on top of the trailer having similar thoughts running through her mind, while letting her gaze wander around. She was surprised, of course there was this undeniable attraction and tension between them, they knew it was there and they played with it, but Macarena never thought that they would actually end up having sex. But damn, she sure as hell did enjoy it. Zulema was a force of nature, always has been and always will be and having this force surrendering to her was a thrilling feeling. Macarena had loved seeing the woman like this, primal, wild, instinctive, almost animalistic, driven by desire. It was a mesmerizing sight and she couldn’t help her desire to experience Zulema like that again. 

_“Stop it, this was a one-time-thing! You can't want her like that, that will only end badly. You will get burned!”_ , she thought determined. But she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the brunette again, projecting her the image of Zulema right after her orgasm, completely content and almost peaceful. It was a beautiful sight which made her heart skip a beat. 

_“Fuck…”_ , Maca thought, shaking her head in order to get those thoughts out of her head. She needed to concentrate in order to catch anything suspicious. So she let her eyes wander around again, scanning the area. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo damn nervous about this chapter, I've never written a sex scene before and especially with these two I find it difficult to find the right words, the right tune. 
> 
> So please let me know what you think, you're feedback is always highly appreciated! 💖 
> 
> And I'm not planning on writing a lot about heists on here, that part was portraited enough in El Oasis and I'm not creative enough to create heists on my own. 😁
> 
> I don't know if I'm able to update next week, because I'm still on vacation by then, but I try my best. 
> 
> Until then, warm hugs to you 🤗😘


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeez rubia, someone's quite jumpy today. Where was your mind?”, Zulema said with a deep chuckle.   
> “Fuck you Zulema, you made me jump on purpose. You could have made yourself known before throwing those bags, you know?”, the blond answered annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on vacation but I managed another chapter for you guys 💖 It's a little shorter than the last ones, but I hope you don't mind! 
> 
> Thanks for all the new kudos and the comments I got, especially on the last chapter! You guys are awesome ❣️
> 
> Enjoy 😊

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

Zulema awoke to the morning sun softly shining onto her face. She stretched herself a little, only to be reminded of her wound that shot a sharp pain through her body at the movement. Turning slowly onto her side her eyes fell onto the improvised bedside table, on top of it were some painkillers and a glass of water. Carefully sitting up the brunette gratefully took the pills and chugged them down with the water. She let out a sigh, but suddenly realized that the sun, that was currently shining onto her back through the window, was quite warm already. Alerted she took a look at the clock. 

8:30am 

Zulema sprang up, frantically looking around for a trace of the blond. Macarena was supposed to wake her for the shift change over two hours ago. 

_“Where the fuck are you rubia?!”_ , she thought, a slight panic starting to form. She took a deep breath. It wouldn't do her or Maca any good, when she would panic now. Maybe the blond just fell asleep while being on guard, but deep down she was scared something happened to the blond or that she had done something stupid. Macarena would never fall asleep while on guard. 

Hastily putting her shoes on she made her way outside. Stepping through the door she was scanning the area. 

“Maca?”, the brunette called out. 

“I'm here.”, answered Macarena from on top of the trailer. 

Zulema never thought that the sound of the blonde's voice could ever have such an impact on her. 

_“She is okay.”_ , Zulema thought relieved. She made her way to the back of the trailer where she climbed up the ladder to the roof. When she stood on top of the roof she took a deep breath, her wound throbbing painfully. 

Macarena turned in her seat and locked her gaze onto Zulema eyes, who in return looked into the blonde's eyes as well. 

“Hey…”, the blond said with a small smile on her lips. 

“Why didn't you wake me up? I would have been perfectly fine taking the shift over.”, the brunette asked with a stern voice but with a soft look in her eyes. 

“I know you would have been, but I wasn’t tired and thought you could use the sleep. You lost some blood last night after all…. I'm sorry Zulema, what happened yesterday shouldn't have happened.” 

The brunette's stomach dropped. She was confused on what the blond was hinting at, a lot happened yesterday, the heist, the shooting and their escalated “situation”. The thought, that the blond might regret what happened between the two of them last night didn't sit well with Zulema. It was stupid and a reckless thing to do and would obviously never happen again, but she didn't want Macarena to regret it, because she didn’t regret it either. 

Seeing the confused look in the brunette's eyes the blond clarified. 

“You shouldn't have gotten shot because of me. I should have been more alerted with the guards. If I hadn't fucked up we would have a lot more money right now.” 

“You should go to sleep rubia, you look like shit.”, Zulema retorted, dismissing the blonde's apology completely. 

“Always such a nice girl.”, Maca answered with an eye roll while standing up and making her way to the ladder. 

“You're welcome.”, the brunette chuckled while taking Macarena's place in the chair. 

As Macarena took the first few steps down the ladder, the brunette called her again. The blond only looked at her waiting for what she had to say. 

“Gracias rubia.”, Zulema said with a shy smile. 

Macarena couldn't help the smile from forming, seeing Zulema being this soft made her insides warm up. She shook her head a little. 

“Don't mention it.”, the blond said dismissingly and continued her way down. 

“About last night…”, Zulema started but got interrupted instantly by the blond. 

“We're okay Zulema, it was a one-time-thing. Nothing to worry about, right?”, Macarena stated, jumping down from the ladder. 

“Just checking.”, the brunette answered in return, while Macarena stepped into the trailer making her way straight to bed, falling asleep instantly. 

**\----------**

It was a few hours later now, when the brunette softly woke Maca up again. 

“I have to run some errands and wanted to go to the grocery store, do you want or need anything?” 

Macarena rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, still a little disorientated from the lack of sleep. 

_“God, she looks adorable… Fuck, stop it!”_ , the brunette thought, while Macarena eyes landed on the brunette's outfit. Zulema was in disguise, wearing a short blond wig and a business suit. It suited her, which made Macarena laugh because of the absurdity of Zulema realistically having a job that required such an attire. 

“What are you laugh at?”, Zulema asked amused. 

“Nothing! And I don't need anything special, just stack up on what we're missing.” 

“Okay.”, the brunette answered chuckling while taking the car keys from the hook beside the door. 

Stepping outside Zulema made her way to the car they drove yesterday. She was a girl on a mission right now. While Macarena slept Zulema had switched the license plate of their two cars, just in case someone saw them driving away from the scene yesterday. It was almost 1:00pm now, she had to hurry a little. Taking a seat behind the steering wheel Zulema started the motor and drove off to the city. 

When she reached the city the brunette parked the car on a somewhat empty parking lot, not far away from where she was heading. She exited the car and slowly faded into the massive groups of people on the street. It was lunchtime and a lot of the people around here rather ate at a restaurant than at their canteen at work. It was the perfect cover for her to go unnoticed in her disguise, but instead of going out to eat the brunette had something entirely different on her mind. 

She left something behind yesterday that still waited for her to be picked up. She had brought another bag with herself, that fitted her outfit better. Anything to keep up a good disguise. She made her way to the hiding spot without anyone noticing her, relieved that the stuff hasn't been found by someone else. After all she wasn't thinking sharp enough last night, her thoughts were with her blond. 

She put the bag into the other bag she brought with herself and made her way back towards the car. This went way smoother than Zulema expected, but they weren't safe yet. She drove out of the city again before she stopped the car on a small dirt path, changing into her normal clothes again. She removed the lipstick she had put on and switched her wig with the wig she wore to wander around the little village close to the caravan. But before she continued the drive she called her contact to ask for a meet up, she wanted this to be over with. He would buy the stuff they stole together with the money. 

Starting the motor again, she put her sunglasses on before continuing her drive to the grocery store. 

**\----------**

Macarena was sitting in front of the trailer at the small table, coffee in hand, taking a slow sip. She was still tired, but that didn't matter. After the mess up last night they needed to be careful, which meant sleep is only possible if the both of them were home. Home… Macarena didn’t thought it was possible for her to have something feel like home, especially because she was constantly on the run with the lifestyle she chose, but this trailer truly felt like home to her. It was absurd, thinking about the fact that she shared it with Zulema, but it was the truth and she couldn't deny the fact, that it was partly thanks to the brunette that she felt at peace with her surroundings and her life right now. 

The brunette… Zulema slowly started to occupy more and more parts of the blonde's mind, like a drug entering her bloodstream and spreading through her whole brain and she just couldn't stop it, no matter how much she tried. And try she did, because Macarena still wasn’t ready to wrap her head around the fact that she started to feel more for the brunette. Zulema was the person who made her lose everything, who tortured her, tried to kill her and hurt her like no one else ever did before. She hated her for it! But Zulema was also the person who taught her how to survive, not only in prison, but in general, she was the person who saved her life multiple times now and she made her feel safer than she ever felt before. Back in prison Macarena thought it was just a fascination with the mysterious brunette, that would go away once her curiosity was sated. But she had been wrong, she knew that now. The more Macarena got to know about Zulema, the more she got captivated by her. It was like an addiction, she always craved for more and the more she got the deeper she fell… 

Deep in thoughts the blond didn’t notice Zulema coming back home and leaving the car with two bags in hand. 

Zulema made her way towards the blond but upon noticing that said blond was deep in thoughts she stopped, allowing herself to let her eyes roam over Maca's features, taking in her beauty. Zulema again felt the by now familiar warmth engulf her heart, which inevitable made her smile. She allowed the sensation to take her over for a few seconds before shaking it off again and resuming her way towards the blond. 

Zulema got a fast reply from her contact and was able to meet up with him after her grocery shopping, so now both of the bags were full of money. Reaching the table the brunette unceremoniously let the bags fall onto it, startling Macarena in the process. 

“Jeez rubia, someone's quite jumpy today. Where was your mind?”, Zulema said with a deep chuckle. 

“Fuck you Zulema, you made me jump on purpose. You could have made yourself known before throwing those bags, you know?”, the blond answered annoyed. 

“You didn't answer my question.”

“After the stunt you just pulled you don't deserve an answer.” 

“Ouch..”, Zulema said devastated, theatrically reaching for her heart. 

This almost made Macarena laugh, but she fought hard against it and won, only giving the brunette an eye roll at that. But Zulema knew, she saw the struggle in the blond and smirked triumphantly. 

Macarena's eyes fell onto the two bags on the table and slowly realization hit her, when she recognized one of them. 

“Are you kidding me?!”, the blond mumbled while opening the bags that were filled with money. Her eyes fell onto the smirking brunette. 

“You could have led with that, you know?”, Maca said. 

“Where would have been the fun in that?”, Zulema laughed. 

Annoyed by the brunette's attitude Macarena took the lighter from the table and throw it at Zulema. 

“How?”, the blond asked stunned. 

“Rubia, you know me. I'll always have it my way in the end.” 

Standing up with the bags in hand the blond made her way towards Zulema. 

“Do you always have to be this cocky?”, Macarena asked the brunette with another eye roll. 

Zulema took this opportunity and teasingly leaned closer to Macarena before slowly whispering into her ear. 

“Don't pretend like you don’t love it.” 

Macarena had to put all her effort into keeping it together. Zulema was right, as much as it annoyed the blond, she found this to be one of the things she found attractive in the brunette. But she wouldn't give Zulema the satisfaction of knowing, so she schooled her features into an annoyed stare while Zulema slowly pulled away. 

Their eyes met and it was like the world around them stopped existing. They stood so close to each other, the tension between them electrifying, it would have been so easy to give in. Macarena's eyes slowly moved down onto the brunette's slightly parted lips. Ever since last night the blond desperately wanted to feel what those lips felt like. Zulema simply watched the blond almost in trance, but when she saw Macarena lean in she snapped out of it and took a step back. 

“I need to get the groceries out of the trunk.”, Zulema said hastily before turning around fast and making her way towards the car again. 

_“What the fuck was that? Get a fucking grip on yourself.”_ , Maca thought to herself angry, while trying to calm her racing heart. She knew that it would change everything between the two of them if they would kiss, but she wasn't sure if for the better or for the worst. And she was happy with how things where between herself and Zulema, she couldn't and wouldn't risk that. Turning around she stepped inside the caravan to hide the bags full of money. 

Zulema at the same time reached the back of the car, punching the top of the trunk frustrated. 

_“Fuck!”_ , she thought, _“this can't go on like that. Pull yourself together! Last night was just sex, nothing less and certainly nothing more!”_

And it was true, last night was just sex, Zulema made sure of that. She didn't kiss the blond at all, not on the lips nor on any other part of her body, she only bit and sucked her skin. She knew she would lose control once she would get a taste of Macarena’s lips. That kind of intimacy would be her end, the brunette wouldn't be able to repress her growing feelings for the blond anymore. And honestly, Zulema was scared shitless of that possibility. 

With the grocery bags in hand the brunette made her way into the trailer and started to put their stuff away, trying to ignore Macarena's presence as good as she can. But that didn't work out at all, her senses were invaded by the blond. She could feel her presence, she could hear her breathing and she could smell her. The brunette hurried with the task at hand. She was overwhelmed by the blonde's sheer present at the moment and she just couldn't deal with it. So Zulema did, what she did best, she ran away. 

“I think I forgot something at the store. I'm gonna go get it.”, the brunette said hastily and without waiting for an answer stepped out of the trailer and made her way towards the car, driving away. 

Macarena followed Zulema with her eyes until she couldn't see the car anymore. She knew Zulema didn’t forget something at the store, that was just a bullshit excuse to leave. But she understood Zulema's need for space right now and quite frankly, she was glad that Zulema left. Macarena didn't had the strength to go through the hurricane, that would have been Zulema if she had stayed. They would have fought big time, that was one of the brunette's coping mechanism Macarena got to know quite early after they first met in prison. And honesty, the blond felt quite restless herself right now. She just couldn't stop reliving the almost kiss in her mind, so she put on her bikini and went into the lake for a swim in desperate need to calm her mind. Exercising, ever since prison, was one of her greatest ways to cope with her emotions. Looking back, it almost felt like exercising was always somehow linked to the brunette. God knows how often she hit the gym in prison, because Zulema annoyed her, made her angry or pushed her to much. 

Swimming around in the lake the blond emptied her mind until there was only one thought left. 

_“I just hope we’ill be okay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this somewhat short chapter :)   
> As always, feedback, especially as comments, is highly appreciated! 💖   
> And if you maybe like to see a specific all-day scenario, let me know and I'll try to fit it in. 😊
> 
> Don't worry, more is coming your way, the journey isn't over yet 😉 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around 😘


	7. Maca's Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema leant slightly closer.   
> “Happy birthday rubia", the brunette whispered softly into the blonde's ear, a small smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the last week this story hit 100 kudos and I can't explain to you how much that means to me!! 💕  
> THANK YOU GUYS! 😭😍   
> At the beginning I never thought there would be 100 people out there who would like my story or parts of it 🙈 
> 
> You guys keep me motivated, so motivate, that I had to split the following chapter into two 😅 
> 
> I hope you don't mind it, but it really got a lot 🙈 
> 
> Let's see what happens on Macarena's birthday 😉

**Chapter 7: Maca's Birthday (Part 1)**

It was a few days later now and the atmosphere between Zulema and Macarena had settled once more. Nobody knew how they always managed to get on a somewhat common ground, without really communicating. But they always did, they didn't need words, they just got each other on a level that no one else could. 

Macarena woke up late into noon already with a sigh on her lips, today was her birthday. It was the first birthday she had no one to celebrate with. Before prison she always celebrated with her family, a family she didn't have anymore, thanks to the only person she has left now. Even in prison they kind of celebrated, she had always someone around. This was the first birthday in freedom, a reason to celebrate, but Macarena was hit with a wave of sadness and grief. Sure, Zulema was around, at least if she had nothing better to do, but they weren't friends and Zulema wouldn’t remember her birthday for sure. Or maybe she would, after all Zulema doesn't really forget stuff, but the brunette wouldn't care. 

Speaking of Zulema, where was she? She wasn't in the caravan and the blond didn’t know if she should feel glad or disappointed about it. Maybe it would be for the better if Zulema was out for the day, Macarena wouldn't be able to deal with her bullshit, not today. She was tempted to turn around and go back to sleep again, to just stay in bed the whole day, but as soon as she turned around she heard the door being opened with a loud bang. 

_“Oh come on, the one time I want her to spend the day away…”_ , the blonde thought grumpily. 

“Rubia, I see you're finally awake!”, the brunette said and Macarena could just here the smirk in her voice. 

“Well, you weren't exactly quiet entering the caravan, couldn't have stayed asleep even if I tried.”, answered the blond annoyed. 

“I was done waiting for you, get up, we're going for a swim.” 

“Fuck off Zulema, I'm not in the mood.” 

“Did you hear me ask a question? It wasn’t an invitation you could decline, it was a statement. We're going for a swim.”, the brunette retorted while throwing one of Maca's bikinis at her curled up form on the bed. 

The blond turned around giving the brunette an angry stare. 

“You're not my boss, we established that right from the start. Go on your own and leave me the fuck alone!” 

“Someone's grumpy today! Come on, it was fun the last time, wasn't it?” 

Zulema was right, it was a lot of fun the last time. Involuntary the memories of the last time started to fill the blonde's mind, and Zulema saw it, saw those memories running through Maca's mind while looking into her eyes. And she knew she had won. 

“Come on Maca, it's not like you have anything better to do. It's hot as hell outside.”, Zulema pushed. 

“You would know, huh, elfo del puto infierno?” 

That made Zulema chuckle and rethink her approach. Two could play that game. 

“Maca, I don't like to repeat myself. Get out of bed, now!”, the brunette said with a darker and slightly more threatening tone in her voice. 

“Fuck off, I didn't even had breakfast yet.”, Macarena retorted before letting out a surprised yelp. Zulema had thrown an apple at her. 

“Did you seriously just throw an apple at me?” the blond asked incredulously. 

“Be thankful it was only the apple and not the knife to cut it", Zulema answered with a wink, “now hurry up and eat.” 

Macarena was annoyed with brunette so she ate particular slow, taking her time. 

“I know what you're doing rubia and if I were you I would stop it and eat a little faster, my patience is running thin.”, the brunette threatened. 

But Macarena knew the look in Zulema's eyes right now. It was just another act, another game and she got curious to see where this would go. So she slowed down her movements even more and slowly took a small bite of the apple, taking her time chewing it while staring straight into the brunette's eyes, challenging her. 

“Last warning blondie…” 

But Macarena wasn't one to back down, so she sat up, putting the apple aside, before standing up facing Zulema. 

“I'm not afraid of you.” 

“Oh rubita, you shouldn't have said that…”, Zulema said while shaking her head a little. 

Macarena wanted to ask why, but the question got caught in her throat when Zulema crouched down a little and with one swift movement throw the blond over her shoulder before standing straight again and walking out the trailer with a still clothed Macarena on her shoulder now. 

“Zulema, what the fuck are doing? Let me down!”, the blond screamed. 

“Nope, you had your chance, I warned you! But you once again decided to ignore it, now you have to suffer the consequences.” 

Macarena started to hit Zulema on the back and to wiggle herself out of the brunette's grip, but Zulema just chuckled and tightened her grip on the blond. So Macarena gave up and let herself be carried, thinking about how sexy it was to have Zulema display her strength like that and enjoying the closeness. 

“Where are you taking me?”, Macarena asked somewhat wary. 

“You'll see soon enough…”, the brunette chuckled and Macarena just knew what that meant, she was screwed. 

When Macarena saw that the brunette stepped onto the wooden footbridge she knew what Zulema had in mind. 

“Don’t your dare!”, Maca said with a stern voice before starting to wiggle again. But Zulema just kept on walking, unbothered by the blonde's words and movements. 

The blond knew she hasn't much time left so she changed her approach. 

“Zulema… Please don't! Please?!” 

“Maca, this is getting pathetic. You're begging?”, Zulema said with a laugh, “you picked this, stop whining.” 

And after a few more steps Zulema stopped at the end of the footbridge. 

“Any last words rubia?” 

“Fuck you Zulema!” 

“You would like that, wouldn't you?”, Zulema said in a sexy and teasing manner. But before Macarena could answer the brunette throw her into the water, laughing about the shriek that escaped the blond. 

When Macarena broke through the surface again, she couldn’t help the small chuckle escaping her mouth. 

“I really hate you Zulema Zahir!” 

“Yeah, maybe I would believe you without that stupid smirk on your face”, the brunette answered with an arrogant tone in her voice. 

“At least come join me, you were the one wanting to go for a swim.” 

“Well, I’m not in the mood anymore thanks to you, blondie.” Zulema said while turning around. 

“Asshole!”, Macarena shouted while splashing a spray of water Zulema's way. 

The brunette made her way to the small “beach" patch at the shore and simply observed what the blond would do next, excited to see if she is willing to keep playing. The blond had followed her with her eyes and seemed to wait for Zulema to say something, but Zulema only throw her a challenging gaze, letting Maca know that she waited for he reaction. So Macarena made her way back towards the shore, but was stopped by Zulema's voice. 

“What do you think you're doing, blondie?” 

“Since you won't join me I'm leaving.” 

“No you don’t”, Zulema chuckled with that annoying smirk of hers. 

“Watch me”, Maca retorted making her way almost all the way out of the water. 

“Don’t make me chase you Maca…”, the brunette warned with a halfway threatening look in her eyes. 

“You wouldn't Zule.” 

“Try me!” 

And without waiting another second the blond started to sprint out of the water and towards the caravan, a carefree laugh escaping her. But Zulema's reflexes were fast and she caught up with Maca in record time, wrapping her arms around the blonde's thin frame from behind, effectively stopping the blond. 

“Got you! That was way to predictable, try again.”, the brunette laughed while picking Macarena up to throw her back into the water again. They repeated this a few times, the brunette always catching Maca, before the blond gave up. 

“Fine Zulema, this time you won.”, Maca said with a chuckle after once again being thrown into the lake. The brunette sometimes really was like a child, but Macarena enjoyed her playfulness, more than she should at times. And right now, in this moment, it was exactly what she needed. 

“I know rubia, I'll always do.”, answered the brunette with a cocky smile, while sitting down at the end of the footbridge, legs over the edge softly swinging. 

Macarena just throw her one of her “are you serious?” looks and started to swim around a little. Waiting for her chance to strike. Sometimes Zulema got less careful once she thinks she won, that was what the blond was waiting for. And she didn’t had to wait long, as she saw Zulema laying down, legs still over the edge. So she took a deep breath and dove towards Zulema. 

Zulema's mind was occupied by the blond once again, her smile, her carefree laugh, the way her eyes reflected the water, the little squeal that escaped her every time Zulema picked her up,… Those thoughts touched her heart deeply and made her feel warm and fuzzy, but they also scared her extremely. She wasn't someone to lose control, especially over her emotions, but she couldn't deny the fact any longer, that the blond had a huge impact and effect on her. But was it love? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. 

Deep in thoughts the brunette hadn't noticed how quiet it got until it was to late and she felt two hands gripping her ankles and pulling her into the lake. 

When the brunette came up for air again she heard Macarena laugh again. 

“Zulema, what was on your mind? This was way to easy and nothing like you to let your guard down like that.” 

“You.”, the brunette answered somewhat hesitant, but the blond didn’t notice that.

“What?” 

“You were on my mind, rubia.”, Zulema repeated but masking her real feelings once again, but Macarena saw the emotions flashing through her eyes. 

This was quite a confession coming from the brunette, even if she tried to hide it. Macarena knew and couldn’t stop her heart from beating just this little bit faster. 

“That’s good, you should really think about the fact how easy I defeated you!”, Macarena answered with a chuckle, diffusing the atmosphere for Zulema's sake. 

“Shut up!”, the brunette retorted while slightly slapping the blonde's arm. 

Macarena’s glance wandered to Zulema's wound, which was healing nicely. 

“I'm glad I didn't mess you up.”, Maca chuckled while pointing with her head at the wound on Zulema's arm. 

“I made sure of that, don't worry!”, the brunette answered with a wink. 

**\----------**

They both swam around some more before making their way back into the caravan together. 

“I shower first!”, Maca shouted and raced into the bathroom, leaving a smirking and head shaking Zulema behind. 

The brunette didn’t mind the blond going first, it gave her some time to put an outfit out for Maca to wear and to take the present out of its hiding place. Zulema of course knew that it was Maca's birthday today and she knew the blond good enough to know she would be upset this day. Taking her for a swim was Zulema testing the waters, not sure if she could lift up Macarena’s mood. But she was able to and that gave her the courage to actually admit, that she in fact knew, that it was the blonde's birthday. 

But Zulema was nervous, which didn't fit her at all, but she never had someone to buy a present for and she was unsure if Maca would like what she picked. And somehow it was important to Zulema. 

Hearing the water being shut off the brunette positioned herself to hide the present without raising suspicions. 

A few minutes later Maca came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a big towel und having wrapped another smaller towel around her hair. 

“You can go in, I'm done.” 

The blond made her way to the bed noticing the clothes laid out. Slightly confused Maca wanted to turn around to ask the brunette what's going on, but she stopped when she felt a presence behind herself and saw a present being given to her from behind. 

Zulema leant slightly closer. 

“Happy birthday rubia", the brunette whispered softly into the blonde's ear, a small smile on her lips. 

Macarena wanted nothing more in that moment than to close the small distance and lean herself against Zulema, she wanted to feel her warmth, wanted to be surrounded by it, but she hold back and turned around instead, facing the brunette with a small smile. Her heart melted when she saw the nervous and shy look in the brunette's eyes. 

“Zulema, what….?” 

“Just open it already! Please…”, Zulema interrupted her a little impatiently due to her nervousness. 

Macarena took a last look into the brunette's eyes before slowly opening her present. Inside the box there was a polaroid camera. Macarena couldn't help the big smile lighting up her whole face. Her glance went once again towards the brunette. 

“I wanted you to have a way to remember the good moments, like today, a way to freeze time and make it last forever. I want you to remember our time together, I know I'll never forget it.”, Zulema explained with a soft smile and a warm look in her eyes. 

“Zulema, it's perfect.”, and before she could stop herself Maca throw her arms around Zulema, hugging her. Zulema froze for a moment, surprised by that unfamiliar gesture, but soon started to return the hug, pulling the blond even closer. 

“Thank you", Maca whispered softly. 

“You're welcome.” 

They could have stayed like that forever, both feeling home and content in the others arms, but Zulema soon noticed the lack of clothes on the blond and ended their embrace, before she could lose control again. 

“Put that outfit on. I'm gonna get ready and then we go out to celebrate.”, Zulema said before turning around and entering the bathroom. 

Once Zulema was ready to go the blond took the polaroid camera into her hands. 

“Let's take a picture together." 

“Sure.”, Zulema smiled a little, glad that Maca was so eager on using her present.

**\----------**

About one and a half hour later they reached the place Zulema had in mind. Zulema drove them there, being the driver of the night. She did a little research as to where to take the blond. She knew Macarena loved to dance, so a disco was the safest bet. She wanted a place with a decent dancefloor and loud music, not some small bar like they had in the village near the caravan, but she also didn’t want the place to be overly crowded. After all their latest heist was still fresh in mind. So she looked up a few places until she found “La Troja", a disco in a small town about an hour away from where they were situated. 

Going inside, the brunette had her eyes fixed on Macarena, wanting to see her reaction. 

Macarena took the place and the atmosphere in. It was a medium sized place with a decent amount of people, but not to crowded. The music was buzzing and already taking over her senses, the mood was electrifying and the lighting was amazing. The place was flooded with black light and colourful chains of light strung across the ceiling, which gave the place an almost homey feeling. 

Turning towards the brunette Maca caught her watching her and gave her a big smile. 

“This place is amazing Zulema!”, the blond said, her eyes reflecting the lights and sparking with excitement. This was all Zulema needed to see, she made the right choice. 

“Go enjoy yourself rubia, I'm gonna go grab a beer. I think we will stay for a while, won't we?”, Zulema asked with a wink. 

“You can bet on it., but first you gonna join me on the dancefloor.”, Macarena exclaimed, grabbing Zulema by her arm and pulling her towards the dancefloor. 

“Maca, you know I don’t dance around so many strangers!”, Zulema stated, being slightly uncomfortable in bigger crowds, without some liquid courage, since coming back from prison. 

“Come on Zulema, please, just for one dance. Please?” 

And how could Zulema say no to this adorable look she is greeted with? 

“Fine, one dance, then I'm headed towards the bar!” 

Right on time the song changed to another upbeat song and Macarena started to feel the beat and moving her body with it, never taking her eyes off Zulema. Zulema stood still for a few seconds simply watching the blond before joining in and starting to dance on her own. But she wasn't able to really enjoy it and Macarena knew it, so she took the brunette's hand and let her movements fill the brunette too. The song wasn't bad and soon Macarena's enthusiasm caught up with Zulema and she started to laugh alongside Maca, enjoying the atmosphere. When Macarena saw the brunette relaxing she let her hand go again, knowing she wasn't technically allowed to take it in the first place. They never danced together with body contact. 

Zulema knew why the blond let her hand go again, but she couldn't fight the thought that it felt nice to have her hand being held by Macarena. Was it so wrong to dance together? But Zulema didn't dare to reconnect their hands again and instead they just danced next to each other, sharing small laughs until the song was over. 

Zulema only gestured to the bar, a questioning look in her eyes, but Macarena only shook her head, indicating that she wasn't thirsty yet and so the brunette made her way over to the bar alone, taking a seat and ordering a beer. 

From her seat at the bar Zulema had a pretty good view on the blond and she intended to make use of it and watch Maca while she was dancing. With her beer in hand she turned on her seat and took the blond in, saw her closing her eyes and surrendering completely to the music, letting it flow through her body and taking it over. She looked amazing. The outfit Zulema chose for her was sexy but not slutty, it fitted her perfectly and hugged her body snugly in all the right places. Seeing Macarena move her body and swaying her hips in that dress did something to Zulema, which made her reconsider if it was a smart idea to make Macarena wear that outfit, but damn did she enjoy the view very much. 

The blond felt Zulema's eyes on her but didn't mind it, she enjoyed the attention and the feeling of having an effect on the brunette. She felt great, submerged in the atmosphere and feeling the beat of the music in her whole body. But she couldn't help her mind wandering once again back to the brunette, wondering what it would feel like to actually dance with her. Fueled by that thought and curious to see if she could get the brunette to give in to temptation she started to move her body in a bolder manner, more sexy. 

This was the moment Zulema realized that Macarena caught her staring and she clearly did react to it, moving her body in a more provocative way now, driving Zulema slowly insane. The brunette knew that it was her choice now, Macarena having sent a very clear invitation. Zulema desperately wanted to know how the blonde's body would feel against hers when they danced together, but she was afraid of losing control again. 

As if sensing her internal debate she saw the blond slowly looking over her shoulder and throwing her a sexy wink before turning her head again. That was the last straw which made the brunette give in to temptation, she chugged down the rest of her beer and slowly made her way towards Macarena. 

Macarena wasn't prepared for Zulema to actually take the bait so she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her when she suddenly felt two hands grab her hips from behind pulling her closer. 

“Don't act so surprised, puta rubia. You knew exactly what you did!”, Zulema hissed into her ear and Maca just couldn't help but smirk at that. 

“You know I can feel you smirk, stop it bitch!”, the brunette hissed again while grabbing the blonde's hips almost painfully but Macarena kept calm and let her hands slowly wander down the brunette's arms before taking a hold of her hands. 

“You know, if you want to dance with me, you need to loosen up that grip a little or else you're restricting my movements. And we don't want that, do we? You seemed to pretty much enjoy those movements while you were watching me.” 

At that Zulema took the blonde's hair in a tight grip and yanked her head back. 

“Shut up! More dancing, less talking.”, and with that the brunette released Maca's hair again but not before biting her earlobe and hearing her gasp again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, there was no other place where I could have cut the story 😅
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon and filled with a lot for the girls, I promise! 💕😉 
> 
> Your comments make my day, keep them coming! I'm always thankful for feedback and the interaction with you guys ❣️ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊


	8. Maca's Birthday (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why?”, Zulema whispered, keeping her eyes still locked with Macarena's. The blond just smiled softly at her.   
> “Because I care about you Zulema, a lot. Don't you know that by now?”, Maca said while leaning her forehead against the brunette's, never breaking eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys, sooner than usually! 🎉 
> 
> I couldn't let you wait a whole week for the second part of Maca's Birthday now, could I? 😉 
> 
> Thank you sooo much for the incredible feedback I got on the first part! 💖 You guys are the sweetest ❣️ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the second part as well and that it was worth the short wait that followed the cliffhanger! 🙊 
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️  
> The following chapter will have slight mentioning of rape, nothing explicit, just a hint at it, but I wanted to put the warning out there anyway.

**Chapter 8: Maca's Birthday (Part 2)**

_(At that Zulema took the blonde's hair in a tight grip and yanked her head back._

_“Shut up! More dancing, less talking.”, and with that the brunette released Maca's hair again but not before biting her earlobe and hearing her gasp again.)_

And so Macarena started to dance again, swaying her hips with the rhythm, deliberately brushing with her backside against Zulema's front until the brunette couldn’t take it anymore and pulled her even closer to her body, pressing them together to feel as much of Macarena as possible. Macarena was trapped now, Zulema's arms snaked around her and her hands resting on her stomach. But the blond didn’t mind this position at all, it felt amazing to be this close to the brunette. Their body's fitted together perfectly. The temperature between them was rising fast, it was hot, Macarena felt hot. She was turned on by the feeling of having Zulema move her body with hers like that. 

Zulema never thought she would end up with the blond in a situation like this, pressed against each other, dancing sexily in a disco in some small-town. But she pretty much enjoyed it, it was incredible hot and feeling Maca dance like that against her body turned her on immensely. Macarena was a great dancer, Zulema knew that, but now experiencing it like this? It took her breath away and was even better than she imagined it to be. It made it so much more difficult to not just grab the blond and fuck her again. 

And again, as if sensing this, Macarena started softly caressing Zulema’s arms with her fingernails, slightly scratching, before turning her head a little to be able to speak in Zulema's ear. 

“I always liked to play with fire", Macarena sang into her ear, only now making the brunette aware of the lyrics of the song they were currently dancing to. Zulema tensed up at the sensation of Macarena singing these words into her ear, it shot a hot wave straight to her center. She needed to get away or she would lose control again. So she entangled herself from Macarena, which only earned her a chuckle. 

“I need a smoke break.”, and without waiting for an answer Zulema left Macarena on the dancefloor and went outside to catch some much needed air. 

Macarena looked after Zulema until she went through the door, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She never thought she could get such a reaction out of the brunette. Sure, she started this game, but she never thought Zulema would be willing to play along this much. Macarena didn't expected to have such an effect on the brunette. Zulema wasn't someone easily effected by others. It made Macarena feel powerful in a way. It was like a rush and she wanted more of it. 

While Zulema was still outside the blond made her way towards the bar and ordered herself a beer first, which she chugged down in one go because she was really thirsty at this point and after that she ordered herself a tequila shot, because why not. After chugging the shot down too she left the bar once again to make her way back onto the dancefloor. 

When Zulema came back into the disco she was a little calmer again, thanks to the nicotine she inhaled through the 3 cigarettes, but she wasn’t ready to join Macarena again. So she made her way over to the bar once more, sitting down and checking the area before settling her gaze once again on Maca's dancing figure. She enjoyed the view for quite some time until she noticed a man approaching the blond from behind. Waiting for Macarena’s reaction Zulema tried to keep her cool and not to interfere immediately, but she was raging. But when she saw Macarena accepting the offer and starting to dance with this stranger Zulema lost control. Fueled by denied jealousy pumping through her veins she made her way over to the dancing duo before grabbing the blonde's arm. 

“Come with me!”, she hissed while glaring at the man, daring him to say something, before pulling Maca with herself into the bathroom and into the last stall, shoving her inside before locking the door. Turning around she let her eyes wander over the blonde's whole body. 

“What the fuck Zulema?! I was enjoying myself out there!”, Macarena spat angrily, but she stopped when she saw the fire in Zulema’s eyes, mesmerized by it like a prey. 

Before the blond could say anything else Zulema grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, effectively cutting of some air. Macarena couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her or the fire that consumed her whole body after seeing the look in Zulema's eyes. 

“Zulema, what are you doing?”, Maca asked in a whisper. 

Zulema leant closer, tilting the blonde's head a little to reach her ear. 

“Nothing you don't want me to.”, the brunette whispered hotly into Macarena's ear, before biting her earlobe and starting to kiss down a line from her ear towards her neck. 

Macarena shuddered at that sensation and couldn't help but let out a small moan. Zulema bit into her neck roughly before letting out a chuckle. 

“What? Cat got your tongue, Maca?” 

Zulema was enjoying this way to much and it annoyed Maca massively. 

“Fuck you Zulema!”, she said while pushing the brunette away, “I'm going back.” 

But before Macarena could reach the door to unlock it she was roughly grabbed by Zulema again. 

“No you don't.”, stated the brunette with a chuckle. She stepped closer to Maca once again, trapping her against the door. 

“You want this and we both know it…”, Zulema stated while lifting her finger and slowly teasing Maca's lips with it, “you want to be fucked, not from him but from me.”, Zulema once again whispered in Macarena’s ear before pulling back and locking eyes with Maca. What she saw in her eyes shot another wave straight to her core, surrender. Zulema had won, she was right, they both knew it. 

With one swift movement the brunette turned the blond around, pressing her face first against the door once more before attacking her neck with small bites and kisses until she reached her pulse point and bit down hard, marking the blond, before running her tongue soothingly over the mark. That earned her a deep moan from Macarena. But Zulema needed more… 

“In here, right now, you're mine! Say it.” 

In that moment Macarena realized what this was really about. This wasn't some power play, this was jealousy, possessiveness. That realization made Macarena's heart skip a beat and send a smirk onto her lips. 

“Zulema, were you jealous?”, the blonde asked amused. 

The brunette dismissed the blonde's question and instead grabbed her breast from behind, roughly kneading them, which earned her another moan from the blond. 

“Say it or I stop!”, Zulema hissed into Macarena's ear before biting roughly into her earlobe once more. 

“Fuck Zule, that’s hot.”, moaned Macarena at all the different sensations. 

“Shut up!” 

And with that Zulema hastily pushed her hand into Macarena's panties before roughly entering the blond with two fingers, picking a fast pace. 

“Fuck yes", Maca moaned. 

“Say it!” 

“I'm yours Zulema, fuck I'm yours.” 

Hearing the blonde say that while simultaneously feeling the blonde's walls clench around her fingers, taking her deeper inside, shot a whole other sensation through the brunette's body which made her release a deep, almost primal moan. Fueled by her own desire and Maca's moans she added a third finger, which was welcomed instantly by the blonde's wetness. Feeling the blond mimicking her movements with her hips, chasing Zulema's fingers, made the brunette realize how close Macarena was already. Picking up her speed a little more and taking her thumb to toy with the blonde's clit, she leaned closer towards the blond. 

“Come for me Maca.”, the brunette commanded. 

That was all it took for Macarena’s orgasm to take her over and she came with a loud moan and the brunette's name on her lips. 

Zulema held onto the blond who kept rocking against her fingers, taking all she got, before her legs gave up, spent from the powerful orgasm she just experienced. But Zulema kept holding her up, placing small kisses all around her neck, waiting for Macarena to calm down. There wasn't anything left from the rage and the jealousy, just the overwhelming feeling of having her blond in her arms. 

When Macarena’s breathing was down to a more regular pace and she was sure her legs were able to support her again, she got out of the brunette's hold and turned around. She expected a lot but not the infinite softness in Zulema's eyes that met her. Not knowing how to deal with that she concentrated on the desire once more and pushed Zulema against the door in one swift movement. 

“My turn!”, Macarena stated before diving right in, placing rough kisses along the brunette's neck before too biting hard into her pulse point, making Zulema hiss. But Zulema pushed her back, she wasn't in the mood for playing, she needed her and she needed her now. 

Macarena looked at Zulema with a questioning gaze, but the brunette just pressed down on the blonde's sshoulders, making her sink to her knees. Macarena got the message and instantly reached for the button and zipper of Zulema's pants, opening it and pulling her pants and panties down in one fast movement. 

Once again looking up at the brunette Macarena waited for confirmation, which she got instantly when Zulema throw one leg over her shoulder, took a hold of her head and pushed her lower half into the blonde's face, desperate for the contact. Macarena smiled and dove right in licking eagerly on Zulema’s pussy, enjoying the taste before concentrating her movements on Zulema's clit, which earned herself a small moan from Zulema. 

The brunette, Macarena knew, hold back when it came to making noises, so every time the blonde was able to get a noise out of Zulema she was proud and even more motivated to get more out of her. 

She started with small movements only to pick up her speed and drawing smaller circles around Zulema's clit, feeling her shaking from desire. That was the moment she knew Zulema wasn't lasting long, so she put direct pressure on the small bundle of nerves before roughly sucking on it. Surprised by the fast change Zulema let out another deep moan, gripping the blonde's hair even tighter while rocking her hips against the blonde's face. 

Macarena didn't mind the tight grip in her hair or the fact that Zulema was almost riding her face, this was about Zulema, about her pleasure and Macarena was gladly used by the brunette to reach her peak. Entering Zulema roughly with two fingers pumping in and out fast, while continuing her sucking motion on her clit was all it took for Zulema to reach her orgasm. Macarena felt the brunette's whole body tense before Zulema let out a strangled breath and letting the orgasm taking her over. Macarena kept her eyes on Zulema while letting her ride out her orgasm and it was a beautiful sight she desperately wanted to experience again. Zulema’s head was thrown back against the door, her lips slightly parted in a small smile, panting, a little sweat on her forehead. 

Macarena slowly licked up the remaining wetness before making her way up again, planting small kisses along the way until she stand eye to eye with the brunette again. Her eyes fell onto the brunette's lips. How much she craved to kiss those lips! She locked eyes with Zulema. They were so close to each other, felt each others breath against their faces. And she saw the brunette wanted it too, her eyes flickering onto the blonde's lips. So Macarena closed her eyes and started to lean in only for Zulema to hastily turn around and unlocking the door, before bolting out of the bathroom. 

**\-----------**

Zulema stood outside leaned against the wall beside the back entrance smoking a cigarette. Letting out the smoke she closed her eyes. She was screwed, royally screwed. She realized it as soon, as she started placing soft kisses on the blonde's neck, while Macarena was recovering from her orgasm. That was her downfall that led her to lose complete control and letting the blond pleasure her too. And the almost kiss, they were so close. It took all Zulema had to pull away, she needed air and space so she did what she does best, she ran away from the situation. 

She wanted to kiss Macarena so badly, but she was afraid, afraid of what it would mean, afraid of the fact that everything might change, afraid to fuck up and lose Macarena forever and mostly she was afraid of her strong emotions towards the blond. She wouldn't be able to cope with losing the blond by now, no matter how she would lose her.

She never felt this way before and she didn’t knew how to handle it. But she couldn't talk about it with the blond, she saw the look in the blonde's eyes. Macarena was falling in love with her and it terrified her. It gave her hope and hope always was a dangerous thing and Zulema never really experienced anything different than pain in terms of love. But with Macarena her walls came tumbling down one after another and she started craving more, craving her touch, her gentle eyes, her affection, her smile, her laugh, all of it. But she got burned so many times already… How would she be able to trust that she doesn't get hurt again? And how could she be sure that Macarena wasn't gonna get hurt just because she loved her? Everyone that cared about Zulema got hurt in some way, that was one thing the brunette was sure about. 

Deep in thoughts the brunette didn't notice three men approaching her until they stood right in front of her. 

“Hello there.”, one of them said and effectively snapped Zulema out of her thoughts. Taking all the three men in she recognized one of them, it was the stranger who danced with Macarena. 

“Oh, you brought back-up? That's pathetic.”, Zulema said with a chuckle before being punched in the stomach. That immobilized her long enough for the other two men to grab her arms and pin her against the wall. 

“You know, I don't like it when another person takes my prey away…”, the man said to Zulema. 

“Your prey? You're a fucking asshole, a disgusting pig!”, Zulema hissed while she spat straight into his face. For that the man punched her straight into the face. Zulema let out a small groan that soon turned into a chuckle. 

“Did it hurt your ego so bad, that she actually preferred me and not that small and pathetic dick of yours?” 

“Shut up you stupid bitch!”, he spat once again punching Zulema into her stomach before roughly grabbing her chin. 

“Maybe I should use that dick to fuck you properly, so you learn to have a little respect.”, he said with a smirk on his face before kissing her roughly. 

But Zulema wasn't going to give up without a fight, although she knew her chances were very slim, three against one with no weapon for help, so she bit into his lip until he bled and struggled against the grip of the other two, it was to strong at the moment, but she could use that to her advantage. When that asshole came closer again, Zulema leaned against the wall and into the grip of the other two men to be able to lift both her legs and kick that bastard with all she had. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, this moment of surprise was Zulema chance and she again struggled against the grip on her arms, freeing one arm but not fast enough. The bastard stood up again and throw her head against the brick wall, making her almost lose consciousness. 

That was the scene Macarena found when she stepped outside. The blond had left the bathroom and went straight to the bar to order herself another tequila shot and a beer, chugging down the shot she slowly sipped her beer. After some time was over and Zulema still didn't show up the blond was starting to get worried. She grabbed her half empty bottle and made her way outside through the back entrance only to find Zulema barely conscious pinned against a wall from two men and being grabbed by the breasts by the same stranger she danced with not that long ago. 

With rage pulsing through her veins she used her bottle and punched one of the man who pinned Zulema against the wall with it, it shattered and with the broken glass the man fall to the ground. Two more to go. Stunned by the move the two other men weren't fast enough to react, so Macarena took her chance and stabbed the broken bottle into the man's neck who dared to touch Zulema like that. 

Zulema simultaneously registered Macarena’s movements and freed herself from the third man, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Macarena's and Zulema's eyes met for a second and they both knew what the other thought. So they changed their position, Macarena fighting against the third guy, while Zulema made her way over to the man who almost raped her the bottle still stuck in his neck. 

Zulema slowly started clapping, a sarcastic laugh escaping her. 

“Bravo, you almost succeeded. I hope it was worth it, because it was the last time!”, and with a swift move the brunette turned the bottle to cut into his pulse point, before letting him fall to the ground to bleed out on his own. 

Making her way over to Macarena and the third man she put her hand softly on the blonde's shoulder, indicating her that she would take over. 

“Look, you have two options. Either you take your unconscious buddy over there and never try anything like this again and forget about me and the blond or you end up like your other buddy.” 

“It was his idea!”, the man said scared. 

“I know, that’s why you get a choice. Now run, before I change my mind!” 

And that was what he did, he picked up his unconscious friend and started to run, Zulema looking after them until she was sure they were gone. 

“Are you okay?”, she heard Macarena ask with worry in her voice. 

“I'm fine. Are you?” 

“What? Of course I'm fine, I'm not the one who nearly got raped.”, the blond stated irritated. 

“I'm sorry you had to see that…” 

“Zulema, shut up! I'm glad I was able to stop them before they could succeed.” 

“Why Maca? Why did you come after me?”, Zulema asked with such vulnerability in her voice. 

“Zulema, mírame.”, Macarena stated softly while caressing Zulema's left cheek softly, waiting for the brunette to look at her while simultaneously being surprised that Zulema didn’t push her hand away. 

“I was worried about you. When you were away for so long I knew something was up and I would have never been able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have stopped it.” 

Zulema was speechless. This was the most sweet and most honest Macarena had ever been. 

“Why?”, Zulema whispered, keeping her eyes still locked with Macarena's. The blond just smiled softly at her. 

“Because I care about you Zulema, a lot. Don't you know that by now?”, Maca said while leaning her forehead against the brunette's, never breaking eye contact. 

Zulema saw Macarena lean in and wasn't able to stop her in time, their lips came into contact and Zulema panicked. She pushed Macarena away and slapped her, but it was to late. She got a taste and she wanted more, so she pulled a stunned Maca back to herself und started to kiss her slowly, carefully, just caressing her lips with her own, only to be the one this time who got pushed away and slapped. 

Surprised she lifted her hand to the cheek Macarena just slapped and throw her a questioning gaze. 

“Payback is a bitch, huh?”, Maca chuckled before grabbing a still stunned Zulema by her collar and pulling her into another kiss. Zulema took a few seconds to register what just happened but soon started to kiss the blond back, putting her hands around her waist. 

First it was just lips softly locking but it soon turned into more when Zulema started to part Maca's lips with the tip of her tongue, asking for entrance, which the blond granted immediately. 

The moment their tongues first touched was the point where they completely surrendered to this moment, both releasing a little moan when their tongues started to dance with each other. 

This was perfect, this was what they wanted and right now time froze, nothing else mattered than this moment, both of them standing in some small alleyway finally surrendering. Freedom never tasted this good. 

However, when Maca tangled her hands in the brunette's locks to pull her even closer she felt something sticky. Pulling back from the kiss she looked at Zulema with an accusing gaze. 

“Zulema, you're bleeding! You said you were fine…” 

“Well, I had more important things that needed my attention.” 

“Come on, let's go home and patch you up.”, Maca said while stretching her hand out as an invitation for Zulema to take, leaving her the choice to decide.

Zulema took her hand but instead of walking to the car she pulled her in for another kiss, this time more passionate, pouring all her emotions into it. Zulema tangled her free hand into Macarena's soft hair, caressing it tenderly while the blonde's free hand went to Zulema's neck, pulling her impossible closer. Their other hands still occupied with each other. When they went out of air Zulema released the blonde's lips with a small bite. 

They leaned against each other, forehead against forehead, enjoying this moment, their closeness.

Zulema didn't knew if they would kiss again, she desperately wanted to, especially after tasting those sweet lips, so she took everything she could take. Both of them didn’t knew what was going to happen now, if they could work this out, make it actually work, but they both knew there was no going back now. 

Macarena knew it wasn't going to be easy with Zulema, but she wanted this woman, she needed her.

Softly Zulema pulled back, taking in the small blush of the blonde's cheeks, her slightly swollen lips and the sparkle and incredible tenderness in her eyes. In Zulema's eyes, there wasn't anyone who could be more beautiful than her rubia right now in this moment. 

“Now we can go home.” 

They softly smiled at each other before walking towards their car and driving back to the caravan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss! 😍 Finally, am I right? 😉 
> 
> I had planned it even later but it just fitted perfectly into all of this. This whole chapter "Maca's Birthday" turned out way different than I first had in mind.
> 
> But this story has a mind of its own and usually I can trust that 😊 
> 
> Feedback as always highly appreciated, I love to see your thoughts on my story and this chapter and the interaction with you guys ❣️


	9. Deep Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zulema, you need to calm down. Close your eyes, please? I promise you I won't do anything to you.”   
> Zulema was still unsure about all of this, but the sincerity and tenderness in Macarena’s eyes made her give in in the end. She would trust her. So she closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 💖   
> I'm back for a regular update, but it's a little shorter chapter this time around 🙃
> 
> You guys, your feedback to the last chapter was the kindest and sweetest ever! Thank YOU, from the bottom of my heart ❤️   
> You guys are amazing and really keep me even more motivated 🙈  
> I'm so glad you like my story and especially last chapter 😍
> 
> I hope I can at least keep up a little with the last chapter 😅🙊   
> Enjoy! 😊

**Chapter 9: Deep Breaths**

_They were on another heist in a warehouse and decided to split up in order to work faster, but something wasn't right. The blond took to much time to come back to their meeting point. Zulema got worried and started to search for Macarena, knowing the layout of the warehouse and which route the blonde took. Suddenly she heard a noise behind herself, but it was to late, she felt a hit against her head and everything went black._

_Zulema opened her eyes and the first thing she registered was that she was shackled again, both her hands and feet tied up behind and against the chair she was sitting on, leaving her no space to move. The second thing she realized was the complete darkness surrounding her, leaving her completely without any form of orientation. Where the fuck was she and why did her head hurt like hell?_

_She tried to concentrate on her hearing desperate for a hint to where she was right now, but all she was met with was silence until she heard a door being opened. Zulema's whole body started to tense against her will. She heard heavy footsteps that only could belong to a man and it seems like he was the only one, which send a small wave of relief through the brunette. At least she wasn’t outnumbered._

_The footsteps became louder and she soon felt his presence behind her before he walked further and put something to the ground somewhere in front of her. From the breathing of the man and the sound it made hitting the ground it wasn't something exactly light, but not something to heavy either._

_Zulema again felt the presence of the man behind herself, he was close, to close, her body instinctively tensing up again. He came closer until she could feel his breath against her ear, his hands on her shoulder._

_“Did you miss me?”_

_Zulema's heart stopped beating for a second, she knew that voice, but it couldn't be, he was dead, she killed him herself!_

_“What kind of joke is this? Hierro is dead, whoever you are, you clearly haven't done your research!”, she exclaimed but deep down she knew he was here, right now, with her._

_“Turns out Zulema, you didn’t succeed in killing me. Such a shame, really, because real soon you gonna wish you had.”_

_“What do you wanna do? You are responsible for my daughter's death, you pathetic piece of shit, there isn't anything left for you to hurt me with.”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_Fuck he knew, but he couldn’t, could he?_

_Apparently he could, then we she felt him loosen something behind her head her sight was filled with light again. But with the point of getting her sight back came the hurting experience of seeing Macarena laying unconsciously a few feet in front of her. She didn't look good, blood dripping from a wound at the back of her head. Zulema's heart broke at the sight and her whole body was soon consumed by an unbelievable fury._

_“You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?!”, Zulema shouted fighting against her restrains, without any success._

_Hierro just chuckled before stepping once again in front of Zulema, crouching down and grabbing her face roughly to look into her eyes._

_“Blondie over here was so distracted with her task that she didn’t saw the blow coming at all. Don't worry, it was quick.”, he chuckled, which earned him a spit to the face from Zulema, but he just straightened up again, making his way towards the still unconscious blond._

_“Maca…”, Zulema said softly with a hurting voice._

_“Don't worry, she's still alive yet, but I needed her unconscious for what I have in mind.”_

_“Don't you dare touch her, I will kill you!”, she spat._

_Hierro just chuckled again before facing Zulema once more._

_“Nothing left to hurt you with, huh?”, and if Zulema could she would rip that sadistic smirk brutally off his stupid face right now. But she was still pretty much tied up._

_“I’ve heard a lovely story about the two of you from back in prison. Macarena taking a swim in a washing machine and you, the stone cold bitch Zulema Zahir, saved her life.”_

_“Yeah, to kill her myself, nothing lovely about it.”, Zulema dismissed him._

_“But she is still alive and breathing after how many years you spent together after the incident?”_

_“Hierro, what do you want exactly? If you would like to have a storytime, than you should at least offer me some tea.”_

_“She means something to you and that is the greatest value she could have.”_

_Hierro made his way over to the end of the room where he pulled a sheet off of something. When Zulema saw what that something was her eyes went wide and her stomach dropped. Hierro, who watched Zulema's reaction closely, saw that Zulema now knew what his plan was._

_“You see Zulema, she never would have set another foot into a washing machine voluntarily, but unconscious like this... Well, she doesn't really has a choice.”, he shrugged while crouching down to pick Macarena up._

_“I swear to god, if you kill her I will hunt you down and make you pay!”, Zulema hissed, desperately fighting against her restrains again._

_“That poor woman, she got a second chance at life and wasted it on you!”_

_“Let her go!!”, Zulema screamed._

_“No, it's time for you to let her go.”, Hierro said while walking towards Zulema, a still unconscious Macarena on his arms._

_“No…”, the brunette whisper, shaking her head vehemently._

_“Any last words?”_

_“Maca…”, Zulema's voice broke, “I'm so sorry!!”, tears filled the brunette's eyes._

_“Please,”, she plead, “don't do this.”_

_But Hierro didn't listen and started to put the blond into the washing machine._

_“You fucking bastard, I will find you and I will kill you. I will kill you!!”, she screamed fuming, tears streaming down her face._

_Hierro closed the door and pushed the start button, before leaving the room. The machine started to slowly fill up with water._

_“Noooo!!”, Zulema cried, trashing around trying everything to get loose again._

_“Maca!!”, a heartbreaking scream in defeat. She couldn't save her… This realization brought a pain that Zulema never had experienced before. It ripped her heart in pieces and shot through her body like a lightning. Her rubia was dying right before her eyes. Zulema started to cry like she never did before._

_“Maca!”, she screamed again and again until she started to feel like she might suffocate from her tears._

_“Zulema….”, she heard her soft voice in her head, which made her cry even harder._

_“Zulema…”, she heard her again, this time more urgently. The brunette started to hyperventilate…_

“Zulema!”, Macarena called out, slightly shaking the brunette. Macarena woke up to Zulema screaming, she had another nightmare. They've gotten less frequent the last couple weeks, so Macarena decided to turn around and try to fall asleep again. 

After they came home last night, Macarena took a closer look at Zulema's wound at the back of her head, glad to see she didn't need stitches. After that she gave Zulema two painkillers and told her to lay down in bed, but Zulema hesitated, unsure what the blonde would do. 

“Don't worry, I'll take the sofa.”, she said with a soft smile, instantly knowing what the brunette was thinking about. It would have been to much for the brunette after the kiss, to share a bed. She wasn’t used to this and Macarena understood that. 

Zulema gave her a thankful smile and laid down in bed falling asleep quite fast, thanks to the mix of alcohol, painkillers and decrease of adrenaline. 

Macarena watched her sleep for a short while, before laying down herself. 

Normally Macarena wouldn't wake Zulema out of one of her nightmares, she knew that this could end quite dangerous for herself. Zulema was almost like an animal, if she felt threatened she would strike first before thinking, it's instinctual. And when waking up from a nightmare there was always the feeling of danger left. 

But this time around the nightmare seemed to be really bad, Zulema's screams became increasingly louder with time. 

“Maca!”, she heard her scream. In an instant Macarena got up and came towards the bed, stopping in front of it. 

“I'm here.”, she said softly. 

But Zulema didn't register her presence so Macarena shook her a little. 

“Zulema, it's okay, it's just a nightmare. Wake up.” 

“Maca!!”, Zulema screamed again, this time with a lot more desperation. It broke the blonde's heart to see Zulema like this. 

“Zulema!”, she called her more loudly this time and suddenly Zulema shot up and gasped for air, frantically scanning the room until her eyes landed on Macarena, tears streaming down her face. 

“Maca…”, she whispered with a broken voice. 

“I'm here Zule, I'm right here.”, Macarena answered, still keeping the distance between them but letting the brunette know that she wasn't alone. 

“Are you okay?”, the blonde asked after a while. 

“Yeah, it's fine.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Definitely not!”, Zulema answered hastily. 

Macarena didn't knew what to do, she never dealt with a Zulema who just woke up from a nightmare. 

“Do you want to try to go back to sleep?” 

The brunette just shook her head, so Macarena sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Okay, I'm here whenever you need me.” 

Zulema had calmed down a little after seeing her rubia being alive, breathing, talking. And the pain slowly subsided more and more the longer she looked at the blonde. She never had a nightmare about the blonde before, but it didn't really surprised her either after last night's events. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She was grateful that Macarena had woken her up and was now by her side without disrespecting her space. It always surprised her how much they got to know each other and how they, with all the teasing and poking, always knew when to be serious and considerate. 

Zulema slowly laid back down again, starring at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to ask the blonde to join her, but the need to have her close won in the end. 

“Rubia…,”, Zulema said quietly while waiting for Macarena to look at her before continuing, “would you mind laying down with me?” 

The way Zulema asked her, almost shyly, made her heart melt. Without giving the brunette a verbal answer Macarena slowly laid down beside her, both on their backs, arms touching lightly, both being quiet. They laid there for a while, but the blond could still feel the brunette's anxiousness and wanted to help her. With an idea in mind she turned her head towards Zulema. 

“Do you think you can close your eyes again?”, she asked her softly, but she saw the doubt in the brunette's eyes. 

“Maca, I don't…”, but Macarena interrupted her. 

“Not to go back to sleep, I want you to try something.” 

“Maca, I can't.” 

“Would it be easier if I get out of this bed and give you space?” 

“No, stay!”, the brunette said hastily, her anxiety starting to get the better of her again. 

“Zulema, you need to calm down. Close your eyes, please? I promise you I won't do anything to you.” 

Zulema was still unsure about all of this, but the sincerity and tenderness in Macarena’s eyes made her give in in the end. She would trust her. So she closed her eyes and turned her head back towards the ceiling. 

“Just concentrate on my voice for now.”, the blond said softly. 

“Take a deep breath in and hold it a few seconds before slowly exhaling again.” 

And the brunette just did what Macarena told her. They repeated the notion a couple times and Zulema felt her heartbeat slowly coming down. 

“Now I want to take you on a little trip. Where do you want to go?” 

“To the ocean.” 

This answer didn't surprise the blond, Zulema loved being in the water. 

“Then try to think of this place. What do you see, what can you feel, how does it smell? Imagine it.” 

“I don’t know if I can, Maca.” 

“But I know you can, your imagination doesn't know any limits. You're one of the most creative persons I know. And I can guide you if that will help.” 

This made Zulema smile a little. 

“I would like that.”, she said in a soft voice. 

“Okay. Try to imagine the beach, the ocean right behind it. A soft summer breeze softly dancing around you. Maybe you're barefoot, then you can feel the soft sand beneath your feet, warm from the sun. Imagine the sky. Which colours does it have? Maybe there are a few clouds, maybe not…” 

Zulema just listened to Macarena's soft voice and soon the scene started to appear inside her head, she could feel the breeze in her hair, the sand beneath her feet, could hear the waves. But when she looked around something was missing. Her rubia, she wanted her to be there with her. 

Slowly Zulema took a hold of the blonde's hand, concentrated on that feeling and taking it with herself back into her imagination. And it worked, now when she looked around she saw her rubia, standing at the shore. 

Macarena was stunned for a few second, when Zulema took her hand. She never would have thought that the brunette would do that on her own. It surprised her, but it filled her heart with an incredible warmth, that made her smile. 

Taking a look at the brunette, a small smile on her face, she knew that Zulema was far away now and wouldn't need her guidance anymore, so she turned her eyes back to the ceiling, giving her some privacy and just bathing in the feeling of her hand in the hand of Zulema Zahir. 

After around ten minutes Zulema slowly opened her eyes again making her way back into reality, feeling warm and calm, almost relaxed. She turned her head to the side and looked into Macarena's eyes. The blond had felt the shift in the brunette and watched her coming back. 

“There you are again. Did you like it?”, Macarena asked with a soft smile. 

“It was exactly what I needed, gracias rubia.”, Zulema answered with honesty in her voice. 

“No need to thank me.” 

They just laid there quietly together until Zulema started to become sleepy. But she didn't want to sleep alone, scared the nightmare might return. She just needed to have Macarena close to her. Her warmth, her heartbeat, her breath, she needed the reassurance. 

“Maca…”, Zulema said while turning her head to look at her blond. Macarena turned her head to look into Zulema's eyes and she saw it all, the hesitation, but also the need for closeness. So she made it easier on Zulema and didn't made her ask. She knew Zulema wasn't used at all to ask for help and she wasn’t even less used to ask for affection. It was a huge step already, that she asked her to lay down with her. 

Macarena lifted her hand and only indicating for Zulema to turn around, which the brunette complied with immediately, relieved she didn't had to say the words. Macarena turned onto her side as well before scooting a little closer to Zulema, while still leaving some space between them, and putting her hand on her waist, softly drawing calming circles with her finger. But Zulema wanted her as close as possible so she grabbed Maca's hand and pulled her closer, holding her hand tightly against her chest and snuggling up to the blond behind her. Macarena couldn't help the small smile on her face. She scooted even closer before nuzzling the brunette's hair and placing a small kiss on her neck. 

They laid like that for awhile until Macarena felt Zulema's breathing getting calmer and deeper, thinking she was falling asleep again. Macarena wouldn't mind falling asleep like this either, but she was afraid of Zulema's reaction on the next morning. She just knew that Zulema wouldn't cope well with having shown such vulnerability, especially to her. So Macarena started to carefully untangle herself from the brunette, only to be pulled back in again. 

“Zulema…”, Maca started but got interrupted by the brunette. 

“I know… but… stay, please.” 

And so Macarena stayed, falling asleep with Zulema in her arms, a feeling she will never forget and hopefully wasn't going to have to live without anymore. 

Zulema felt Macarena's deep breathing, the slow and steady beating of her heart and her warmth surrounding her and this was everything she needed right now to slowly fall asleep again too and to slowly heal from her pain. 

This was the first night they shared the bed together in a place they now came to call their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Zulema and Macarena are starting to get more and more aware of what is happening between them 😉
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I always enjoy your feedback in the interaction with you guys! 💖 
> 
> And if you have any ideas for the story, any scenes you might like to see, let me know that too! 🙃


	10. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They currently were on a road that was directly running alongside the ocean, the sun just started to set, painting the sky and the ocean in different shades of orange and pink, giving the whole atmosphere a soft warm glow. Picking up her camera again she snapped a picture, wanting to remember this calm moment within the storm they were currently in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!  
> I didn't plan for this "break" to happen, but our Internet broke down and we had to wait for a new router 🙄   
> But I'm back again today and the first action is to upload a new chapter for you guys!
> 
> I hope that some of you are still out there 🙈😅 
> 
> While I was away we hit not only the 2500 hits but also the 150 kudos, you are amazing and I'm incredibly grateful for the support and love you give to me 💖   
> I missed you guys 😉
> 
> Now enjoy the new chapter ❣️

**Chapter 10: Running away**

It was the next day, the morning sun filling the caravan, giving it a warm glow. Macarena sat on the sofa, coffee in hand, watching the rays of sunlight softly dancing on Zulema's face. She looked peaceful, relaxed, calm, all things the blond saw so rarely in Zulema, even when she was asleep. 

It was a rarity, usually Zulema would always wake up first, but today Macarena woke up earlier than usual. Maybe it were here instincts telling her to get out of bed before the brunette woke up. She was pretty sure Zulema wouldn't deal well with waking up next to her. So as much as she would have liked to stay in bed a little longer and close to Zulema, the blonde stood up and made coffee. 

Wanting to give the brunette some space for when she wakes up Macarena stood up and left the caravan, closing the door softly behind herself, before making her way onto the small hill, just watching nature and thinking about all that happened last night. 

They kissed, they finally kissed and it was everything Macarena had imagined it to be and so much more. But she wasn't prepared for the deep emotions that ran through her, she knew kissing Zulema would open up that box of feelings once and for all, but she wasn't prepared for the force in which they took ahold of her. Now it wasn't just a deep care and a burning passion for the brunette, now it was undeniable love. She loved Zulema, she was in love with her. 

It should scare her, loving Zulema was dangerous. You couldn't love her without getting hurt, not right now and Macarena wasn't sure if ever. And Zulema already left Macarena with quite some scars that she will have for life, but the blond wasn’t scared. At least not of her own emotions, she was scared of Zulema's reaction, of how Zulema would cope with all of this, she was scared to find out that Zulema wouldn’t let her love her, no matter what. It was going to be a fight, but a fight Macarena just knew was worth fighting. What the blond was is highly confused about her feelings towards the brunette, it didn't make any sense after all that happened, after all they put each other through. But thinking more about it, when did anything between them ever make any sense anyway? There was just this inevitable pull, neither one of them understood it, but they both felt it. They always ended up together somehow. 

While Macarena stood outside thinking about the whole situation Zulema slowly woke up to an empty caravan. Looking around the first thing she noticed was that she was alone in bed, she didn't knew if she should feel disappointed or glad about it. Her heart and mind being in a fight of their own. The second thing she noticed was that she hadn't felt this rested in months, maybe even years. 

She didn't knew what it was about the blond and how it happened or when, but somehow Macarena gave her some sense of peace. A calmness she didn't had before, caused by the person who robbed her endless nights of sleep back in prison, trying to fix the mess she always seemed to cause. Oh the irony.

Zulema didn't knew what happened last night, well, she remembers it clearly, she lost control, but she didn't knew how that happened so fast. Sure, they were teasing each other, but that's just what they did. That fucking scumbag that tried to rape her was what triggered her, he wanted what was hers. But the problem is that Macarena wasn't hers, not outside of this, their bubble, their caravan. She wouldn't call it jealousy, she got possessive and she didn't knew what was worse. She totally lost control over her emotions and she hated the blond for having this effect on her. She wouldn't have minded that much if it only had been the fuck in the bathroom stall, she could have put that away like she did the first time. 

But she just couldn’t get the pictures from last night out of her mind, and she didn’t even thought about the sex that much, although it was pretty hot. Her mind wandered off to their kiss and how it felt so right to kiss the blond, how she longed for it to happen again and how somehow by kissing her all made a little more sense. And that scared and disturbed her in more ways than one. She never was the sentimental one who would swoon over a kiss like that, ever. Macarena made her feel things she never experienced before and that scared her, because if there was one thing she was even worse at than handling her feelings and emotions it was handling new and never known feelings. 

Zulema suddenly felt trapped in the caravan, all those conflicting feelings making her feel like she was suffocating. Glad that Macarena wasn't there Zulema hastily stood up, throw her hoodie on and took the car keys and a small gun with herself, before leaving the caravan and entering the car. She needed to get away, collect her thoughts, she just couldn't face the blond right now. It was to much, all those emotions, they were to much. 

Hearing the motor of the car suddenly come to life Macarena turned around only to see Zulema driving off with the car. She knew that this was gonna happen. Letting out a sigh she made her way back into the caravan, she would give Zulema the time she needs. She knew the brunette wasn't really used to affection and even less to love, she didn’t knew exactly all that happened to her, but she realized more and more over the months they lived together now what she already detected in prison, that Zulema wasn't just evil, she was scarred. And Macarena just hoped she can someday take away a little of the brunette's pain. 

**\----------**

Zulema was just driving around for a bit, desperately trying to stop the racing of her thoughts in need for some clarity. But driving just wasn't it, so she took a turn into the woods until she found a place to shoot. 

Taking the small gun she exited the car and took a few steps before aiming at a tree a few feet away. 

Being in that position always calmed her down and it worked this time around too, her mind slowed down a little and everything became clearer until there was only one thought and feeling left. She needed Macarena in her life and she not only needed her, but she wanted her too. 

Zulema didn't knew when that shift happened, the need turning into more, but it happened. The problem was not the fact that it happened, the fact was that she didn't know how to handle it. She never cared for someone like she did for her rubia. 

The brunette was conflicted, her heart telling her to let Macarena in while her head screamed at her to run. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to make a decision right now. 

With a little more clarity and a calmer mind Zulema made her way back to the car before sitting behind the wheel and putting on her wig and sunglasses for the village. She would do the groceries today, it gave her some more time to herself. 

She picked a different route than usual to avoid driving by the caravan again, she knew her ways around here. The brunette spent some time driving around while setting up the caravan to get familiar with their surroundings. 

But when she almost reached the store she saw something quite uncommon for this little village, several police cars where driving around. Trying to stay calm she slowly drove further until a figure at the parking lot caught her eye. She knew that guy, it was one of Castillo’s sidekicks. 

“Fuck", Zulema cursed under her breath. 

The brunette hadn't thought Castillo was still looking for them and that he actually would be able to get close to them but apparently she underestimated his willpower. 

Driving further down the street she took a turn and made her way back to the caravan, phone in hand. 

_“Come on rubia, pick up!”_

“Zulema?” 

“Pack up, we have to move!”, and with that the brunette ended the call. Macarena knew what she had to do now, they discussed this right at the beginning of their partnership. 

**Throwback**

_Zulema stepped into the trailer and throw a phone at Macarena who sat on the sofa._

_“What the fuck, Zulema?”, asked the blond annoyed._

_“Shut up and listen. This is our emergency phone, you have one and I have one. Whenever we spent time apart, this phone has to be within our reach at all times. The only numbers saved on the phones are those of each other and that has a reason. This phones we only use to call each other. Only each other, do you understand that this time around?”_

_Macarena rolled her eyes at that, getting what Zulema was hinting at immediately._

_“Could you stop being this annoying? It really starts to piss me off!”, Macarena said._

_“Well, your sheer presence pisses me off, so I guess we both have to get used to that.”, Zulema bit back._

_Macarena stood up at that and went to the door, but Zulema wasn't done talking and grabbed her roughly by her arm only to shove her against the door. That just made the blond even angrier and without thinking about it she slapped Zulema hard across the face, drawing a little blood. That in turn made the brunette furious who now took ahold of Macarena’s throat pushing her back against the door and kept her there._

_“I wasn’t done talking, puta!”, Zulema spat._

_“Well, I was. Let me go!”_

_“I won't until…”, more wasn't Zulema able to say because Macarena punched her in the guts._

_“You stupid bitch!”, Zulema hissed while grabbing a fist full of the blonde's hair pulling her over to the table, before shoving her on it, belly first, and keeping her hands bend behind her back._

_“Why do you always have to do this? You know you lose.”, the brunette chuckled which made Macarena even more furious._

_“I hate you!”, Macarena spat with pure venom in her voice._

_“I hate you too, now back to what I was explaining to you. If at any point one of us is seriously suspicious about us getting found by anyone who has to do with the police or our robberies, we call the other and start to pack up. We need to leave fast in that case. If we have a second car by then we will burn that down. They can know where we were, they won't however know where we go next.”_

_“Where do we go next?”, Macarena asked, showing Zulema that she listened to her._

_“You really think after the stunt you just pulled I will tell you anything?”, Zulema asked while pulling the blond back up again by her hair._

_“Don't underestimate me, rubia. I'm still pretty much up to killing you. Don't push me to hard!”, she said from behind into the blonde's ear before shoving her away from herself and making her way outside again._

**\----------**

Macarena was throwing the last piece of their outside furniture into the caravan, when she heard a car approach. Turning around she looked into the distance to check if it indeed was Zulema. When she recognized the car she went into the caravan to retrieve a canister of fuel. All that was left to do was to set the car on fire that the brunette currently was still occupying. 

When Zulema stopped in front of her she grabbed everything from inside the car that they still needed and shoved it into Macarena's hands while taking the fuel and starting to pour it over the car. Macarena meanwhile put the last stuff into the other car and looked the door of the caravan. 

Standing beside Zulema she had just one simple question. 

“Who?” 

“Castillo…” 

“No way!”, Macarena was shocked, she thought Castillo had given up by now. 

“Yeah, always good for surprises that old man.”, Zulema answered almost amused. 

“Ready?”, Zulema asked while holding her lighter up. 

“I'm gonna miss this place but yeah, ready.” 

And with that Zulema throw the lit lighter onto the car that started to catch fire immediately. They both just stared at it for a second, a silent goodbye to this place.

“Let's go!”, the brunette said and with that they both went into the car, Zulema behind the wheel. 

They drove off fast, leaving the burning car and the lake behind. 

After they made a few kilometers the blond couldn't keep her curiosity in check anymore. 

“Zulema, where are we going now?” 

“You'll see when we're there.” 

“Oh come on, really? You wanna play it like that again?”, Macarena said with a sigh. 

“You liked it the last time around, didn't you?”, Zulema chuckled. 

She was right, Macarena really liked the last place. 

“At least give me a hint?!”, the blond tried again. 

Zulema just shook her head with a small mischievous smile on her lips. 

“Zule, please?”, Macarena begged with a puppy eyed look on her face. 

Taking a look to the side and seeing Macarena like that actually made the brunette laugh and although Macarena tried to stay serious, she couldn’t help but let out a snort herself. 

They drove in silence for another couple minutes until Maca once again broke the silence. 

“Listen Zulema, about yesterday…”, but she got interrupted by Zulema instantly. 

“Don't, not now!”, the brunette said. 

“Fine by me, take the time you need. I'll wait.” 

Zulema once again looked to the side and their eyes met instantly, they both seeing everything they needed to know. Taking her eyes back to the road Zulema tried for Macarena’s words to really reach her. She would wait for her, nobody ever said to her anything like that and it made her heart jump involuntarily. Macarena really got to know her by now, Zulema had to admit that and softly, in a little and quite corner in the back of her head, a quiet voice whispered a sentence to her she never allowed herself to think about before. 

_“Maybe we both could actually make it work.”_

Zulema not being able to deal with that right now turned on some music. The blond just throwing her a questioning gaze. 

“What? You can't have a road trip without music!”, the brunette stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

At that the blond became an idea and started to search for something in one of the bags, smiling mischievously when she found what she was looking for. 

“A road trip, huh?”, the blond said while leaning closer to Zulema, “we have to capture this moment!”, and with a swift movement Maca lifted the polaroid camera to take a selfie from the both of them. 

“What the fuck, rubia?! You could have gotten us killed with this move.”, the brunette exclaimed in a somewhat judgmental manner but truth be told, she couldn't be mad at Macarena. She was glad the blond actually enjoyed her present.

“Why should you be the only one allowed to spice things up a little? Equals, remember?”, the blond laughed. Zulema just shook her head at this, trying hard to suppress a smile, but the blond caught her. 

“Zulema, is that a smile?”, Macarena asked teasingly. 

“Shut up!” 

Now Macarena shook her head smiling before letting her glance wander outside the window, it was beautiful. They currently were on a road that was directly running alongside the ocean, the sun just started to set, painting the sky and the ocean in different shades of orange and pink, giving the whole atmosphere a soft warm glow. Picking up her camera again she snapped a picture, wanting to remember this calm moment within the storm they were currently in. 

Watching the sunset for some time made the blond sleepy to the point that she actually fell asleep, which Zulema only noticed once they were at their destination for the night. It was pitch black outside by now, the only light coming from within the car.

Looking at the sleeping figure of Macarena was always something that deeply touched Zulema's heart, she was beautiful and always look so incredibly peaceful.

While driving Zulema made up her mind about the fact if she really wanted to share their next destination with the blond or if they should just stay at the forest they would sleep this night, but the thought of having her imagined trip from last night this close to reality made her realize that there was no one else she would share this place rather with than with her rubia. 

“Rubia, wake up.”, the brunette said softly to not startle the blond. Macarena woke up fast, looking around. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't intend to fall asleep. Are we at our destination?”, the blond asked while trying to see what was outside. 

“Not yet, but we're safe here and would need to walk the rest anyway, so we just stay here in the caravan for tonight.” 

“Vale…”, Macarena exclaimed through a yawn. 

“Ayy rubia, let's get you into bed.”, Zulema chuckled before they both left the car and entered the caravan. 

Walking straight to the bed Macarena sat down and throw a glance to Zulema, contemplating to actually say her thought out loud. 

“We could share the bed, you know… I mean, you drove a lot today, you should get some decent sleep.”, Macarena mumbled somewhat shyly.

“I'm fine Maca, just go to sleep.”, Zulema answered with a smile while turning off the lights before settling down on the sofa. But the blond stopped her, before she could actually lay down.

Macarena wasn't mad that Zulema declined her offer, she meant it when she said she would give her all the time she needs, but she was a little disappointed. She just wished it would be different, she would have liked to have the brunette close again. But since this wasn't going to be the case today she would at least let Zulema sleep on the bed instead.

“Go to bed Zule.”, Macarena said softly. 

“I said I'm fine”, Zulema answered. 

“I said go!”, the blond said with more power behind her words.

“Fine…”, Zulema exclaimed, hands in the air as a surrendering gesture, making her way into bed while Macarena settled on the sofa. 

“Thanks Maca.”, Zulema mumbled after a few minutes. 

“You're welcome, goodnight.”, the blond answered with a small smile on her face. Getting a thank you from Zulema was another rarity. 

“Goodnight rubia.”

And so they fell asleep , both with a soft smile on their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments below, I always appreciate feedback and the interaction with you all in general! ❤️
> 
> Going forward I'm planning on updating once a week again! 😊


	11. The wooden cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both outside watching the sunset, the blond sat at the beach while the brunette sat on the hollywood swing. It was a peaceful evening, all you could hear were the waves crashing against the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 💖  
> Thank you so much for the warm "welcome back" I received!  
> As a thank you and to get back on track I have another chapter ready for you guys! 🙈 
> 
> Enjoy ☺️

**Chapter 11: The wooden cabin**

As per usual Zulema was the first one to wake up the next morning. But the sun was up already which means she slept a little longer than most of the times. The brunette sat upright and stretched herself a little, feeling the stress from the previous day in her muscles. Her eyes instinctively wandered to the sleeping form on the sofa. The blond was all cuddled up in the blanket and in herself, lying there almost like an embryo in a womb. It was cute and Zulema hated her for it, she was making her way to soft. 

Standing up Zulema made her way to the coffee machine and started to get it running, she would need it. While waiting for the coffee to be ready she made her way outside and took a deep breath of the morning air which was so different to what they had the past months. That Zulema found this spot all those years ago was totally accidental and she hadn't thought of this place in a long time. It was once one of her safe spots, back when she was all alone, new in Spain and a new criminal. 

This place, a small clearing with lots of flowers within a thick forest, hasn't changed much. But the same definitely couldn't be said of Zulema, she changed, more than she liked to admit. And still there was a lot of this young woman that once found this place inside her. 

“Hey…”, Zulema heard a soft voice coming from behind her and although Macarena tried to be careful the brunette was caught off guard. 

“Puta rubia!”, Zulema exclaimed and turned around. 

“Good morning to you too, elfo del puto infierno.”, Macarena said with a small chuckle, before handing Zulema a cup of coffee and stepping beside her. 

“This place is beautiful! How did you find all this places?”, the blond asked astonished. 

“Luck and research, mostly. But this is not where we're staying, well, the caravan will stay here but we won't.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“I told you yesterday, the rest we are going to walk. You probably weren't paying attention with how sleepy you were. It was pathetic, you did nothing other than sit in a car for hours.” 

“Shut up Zulema!”, Macarena exclaimed while slapping the brunette's arm lightly. 

“What was that rubia? Was that supposed to be a punch? Please, I taught you better after the fiasco with that guard at the warehouse!”, Zulema said mockingly which earned her another, this time around firmer, slap. 

It's true, Zulema had taught her well.

**_Flashback _ **

_ “Stand up rubia and come outside with me.”  _

_ “Fuck off Zulema, I'm trying to read a book here.”  _

_ “Do I look like I would give a shit? Meet me outside and you better not force me to get you.”, Zulema threatened and made her way outside near the water.  _

_ After their heist yesterday Zulema realized that she needed to show Macarena a few moves to better protect herself. She learned them at a young age from Karim and that's one of the few things she's thankful for, because it came in handy quite often.  _

_ “I'm here. What do you want Zulema?”  _

_ But instead of answering Zulema rushed towards the blond and started to choke her a little.  _

_ “What the fuck?! Let me go!”, Macarena spat annoyed which only earned her a chuckle from the brunette.  _

_ “Make me!”  _

_ And with that she got the blond, Maca was always up for a fight with Zulema. So the blond grabbed a hold of Zulema's wrists and pulled at them violently, but the brunette was stronger.  _

_ “This won't work unless you're stronger than your attacker. First of all, lift your shoulders to your ears, it makes it more difficult to actually choke you. Then try to hit or kick them where it hurts the most, so either the throat or the intimate parts. Let them release you and don't waste your strength on ripping yourself free.”, with that Zulema let the blond go, only to grab her arms and bend them behind her back.  _

_ Macarena slowly started to understand what they were doing so she actually stopped and thought for a second about her move. Zulema hold her at the wrists, so her safest bet was to get her hands out of her hold. With a swift and fast movement the blond first flexes and after that relaxed her wrists while simultaneously pulling her hands out of Zulema's hold. She was fast enough and actually managed to get one arm free. But she wasn't fast enough to set the other arm free as well so Zulema once again grabbed ahold of her, this time hooking one arm around her throat while still holding Macarena's arm bend behind her back.  _

_ “You think to much, trust your instincts.”, Zulema whispered into her ear before releasing the blond.  _

_ “Come at me.”, the brunette challenged with a smirk.  _

_ So Macarena launched at her, trying to tackle her to the ground but Zulema saw it coming and stepped a little towards her with a slightly bend forward position effectively undermining the force of the impact and keeping the blond trapped. There was no way for Macarena to straighten up, Zulema was above her, so the only solution was a downward move. Without really thinking about it the blond grabbed Zulema's waist and let herself fall backwards to the ground lifting Zulema in the process only to turn sideways and trying to get on top of Zulema, but Zulema had her hands free which she used to her advantage and grabbed ahold of Macarena’s shoulders pushing her to the ground, before secluding her legs with her own.  _

_ “Got ya!”, Zulema said with a smirk before standing up again holding a hand out for Macarena to pull her up.  _

_ “Another try?”, the brunette asked knowing the answer from the look in the blonde's eyes.  _

_ “You bet!”, and with that Macarena launched at the brunette again, only this time right before their bodies collided again she took a step to the side, grabbing one of Zulema's arms in the process and bending it behind her back. The other hand on Zulema's shoulder in order to stop her from turning.  _

_ “Nice move, but not enough.”, and with one swift elbow to the ribs she was free again.  _

_ “Hija de puta, that hurt!”, Macarena exclaimed.  _

_ “Tough luck", Zulema answered but before Zulema could tell her to try again she heard Macarena approaching again, this time from behind. But before the blond could get ahold of the brunette Zulema crouched down a little while grabbing Macarena's arms and pulling her over her shoulder to the ground. In one quick move the brunette was on top of Macarena, pinning her to the ground by her wrists and her waist.  _

_ “Got you.”, Zulema said once again but this time while looking straight into Macarena's eyes. They both lost themselves in the eyes of the other and slowly moved towards each other, just like magnets, following the pull. But right before their lips touched Macarena freed her hands and pushed Zulema, rolling them to the side until she was on top of the brunette now effectively trapping her against the ground.  _

_ “Got ya!”, Macarena said through a smirk, ”someone's got a little distracted, huh?”  _

_ Zulema was surprised to say the least. How could she have fallen for that?! “Puta rubia", she thought.  _

_ “I let you win, you needed a success or you wouldn't be up for further training.”, Zulema said.  _

_ “Sure!”, the blond answered with a sarcastic eye roll. Ever since they fucked each other after the heist there was this new sensation whenever they were close to each other.  _

_ Leaning forward Macarena gave Zulema a little kiss on the cheek before standing up again, laughing at the priceless expression on the brunette's face.  _

**_End of flashback _ **

After that they often had a training fight, surprising each other with an attack when they got bored, but always with the unwritten rule to not really hurt each other.

**\----------**

After the coffee and a little breakfast they put all important things into their bags to bring with them to their final destination. 

Once packed up they stepped outside again, locking the caravan. Macarena pulled her polaroid camera out and took a picture of the caravan in its new surroundings before she started to follow Zulema through the forest. They walked for a while until they reached the end of forest and stepped out onto what could be best described as a natural viewing platform that raked over a small cove, a little hole in the middle. 

And while Macarena took in the view, Zulema took in the blonde's reaction. Her bright eyes almost glowing in amazement, the smile on her lips. 

“Zulema, this view is amazing! But this isn't where we're staying, is it?” 

“Not exactly, we're going to live in the cove below us right now.” 

Macarena turned her head to the side and looked at Zulema with huge eyes. 

“You're joking, right?” 

“Rubia, you should know my sense of humor by now.”, the brunette chuckled, “come one, its nor far anymore.” 

And with that they continue their walk along the forest and the edge of the cliff until they could go down to the beach. Parked there was their new car. 

Walking a little on the beach there soon was a small wooden cabin with a small front porch and a Hollywood swing on it in sight, which made Macarena stop in her tracks. 

“Zulema, this is incredible! How does no one know of this place?!” 

“Because nobody lives near and on this part of the ocean boats and ships and all aren't allowed, but technically someone knows that somewhere around here must be a place or else we wouldn't have a second car ready for us. But don't worry, we're safe.” 

“But if no one knows this place, how is there a cabin?” 

“I built it.”, Zulema said with a shrug as if it wasn't anything special. The blond just looked at her shocked, mouth open. 

“Close your mouth rubia or you catch some flies!” 

“You really are something else, Zulema Zahir.” 

“Don't I know it!”, Zulema snorted. 

Stepping onto the front porch Zulema grabbed the keys from her back pocket and proceeded to open the door, purposefully ignoring her slightly shaky hands. She was nervous to show Macarena the house and nervousness didn't suit her at all. It was stupid, they lived in a caravan before. There is no reason to think that the blond won't like this place. 

“It's not big or much, but it will do.”, Zulema said while pushing the door open and letting them both in. 

Macarena stepped through the door after Zulema and looked around in astonishment. After stepping through the door you directly stand in a cozy living room with a small open kitchen attached to it. The floor and the walls were a lighter wood and in front of a big sofa there even was a small fireplace build from stone. There wasn't a dining table, but that wasn't a problem since there were three barstools along the kitchen island. There was a soft white rug and a small coffee table between the sofa and the fireplace, on top of the coffee table a Bluetooth speaker. 

“Wow, Zulema this is incredible!”, the blond exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. 

“Well, we still have only one bedroom, but I guess we'll make it work. Come on, I show you the rest.” 

There was a small bathroom with a beautiful shower and the bedroom, which wasn't that big but looked extremely cozy, just like the living room. There was a king sized bed, two bedside tables and a wardrobe. All made out of wood too.

“Do you think we will survive living here, blondie?”, Zulema asked. 

“Is that even a question? This place is beautiful!”, and before the blond could stop herself she hugged Zulema. Hugs were still new to Zulema but she didn't mind them with Macarena anymore, she enjoyed them, so after a little moment of surprise she hugged Macarena back, enjoying the closeness. 

“Come on, let's unpack and then I show you where the store is.” 

**\-----------**

It was late into the evening by now. After they went out for groceries Zulema showed Macarena around a little, feeling it might be safer this way than when the blond would adventure on her own, after all they were still hiding. 

They were both outside watching the sunset, the blond sat at the beach while the brunette sat on the hollywood swing. It was a peaceful evening, all you could hear were the waves crashing against the shore. Zulema took in the view, her rubia sitting on the sand right in front of the ocean and the sunset, the orange color of the sky giving her a warm glow. And Zulema once again found herself thinking that she could get used to this view, with the blond. She was struggling more and more with her developing feelings for Maca and it got harder and harder to suppress them. She didn't know what exactly she felt for her, she never allowed herself to dig into that, probably because she subconsciously knew she wouldn't like what she would discover. 

Closing her eyes Zulema took a deep calming breath, right now she just wanted to stay present in the moment. 

That’s when Macarena turned around and looked at Zulema, once again stroked by Zulema's beauty. She felt herself longing for the brunette's closeness again. Making up her mind she stood up and made her way over to Zulema, taking the place next to her on the swing. They needed to talk about the kiss, she knew Zulema doesn't want to, but Macarena just needed to know where they stood now. She knew Zulema felt something for her, although she tried to hide it really well. 

“Zulema…”

“Qué?”, the brunette asked, turning her head to look at the blond. 

“Look, I know you don't want to talk about what happened between us in that alley, but we both know we need to at some point.” 

“You won't let that slip, will you?” 

“Nope.” 

“Thought that much…”, the brunette said, turning her gaze back to the water. She was scared of this conversation, that’s why she didn't approach the subject yet. Truth be told, that kiss wasn't just a kiss, as hard as Zulema tried to convince herself otherwise. But was she ready to let Maca know? Definitely not! 

“It was just a kiss rubia, there isn't much to talk about. Take it as a thank you for helping me with those bastards” 

“Well, I don't think it was just a kiss and you're not someone who kisses people as a thank you, even less on the mouth or with tongue for that matter.” 

“What do you want Maca?” 

“I want you to be honest with me.” 

“Who says I'm not?”, the brunette asked with a smirk. 

“I do, because I know you Zulema.” 

“Why did you kiss back?”, asked Zulema, looking straight into the blonde's eyes again.

That question took the blond off guard. But she recovered quickly, already having made up her mind before they started this conversation. 

“Because I liked it and I know you did too.”, Macarena answered, now being the one with the smirk on her face after seeing Zulema's eyes slightly widening after her confession. 

“You're delusional!” 

“And you are a fucking liar!”, Macarena said back, her voice getting louder now out of frustration. 

“Qué pasa rubia?! It was one stupid kiss, it won't happen again!”, Zulema said while standing up. The conversation was over for her, but the blond grabbed her arm forcing her to sit down again. Now getting angry herself Zulema yanked her arm out of Maca's hand. 

“No me toques, puta!” 

“I wasn’t down talking!”, Maca hissed. 

“Well, I was. I don't know what more to tell you. The kiss meant nothing, it doesn't change anything between us and it won't happen again.” 

Suddenly she felt her right cheek sting, the blond had slapped her. Bringing her hand to her hurting cheek, Zulema looked eyes with the blond again and felt her heart sting when she saw the hurt in the blonde's eyes. 

“I'm going to bed and you for sure sleep on the couch today.”, Macarena spat before standing up and going into the house, slamming the door behind herself shut with a loud bang. 

“Fuck…”, mumbled Zulema frustrated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the kiss meant nothing, huh? 😌  
> It will be interesting to see if our stubborn Zulema will listen to her heart for once 😉 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below or just come and say "hi", I always love to hear from you! 💖


	12. Surrender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema kept looking into those eyes and all she saw was affection and honesty and in that moment everything became clear and she knew what to do.   
> “You have to promise me something, rubia. Don't leave, even if this doesn't work out.”   
> “There is no place I'd rather be than here, with you, I promise.”, Macarena said through a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with a new chapter, guys ❣️
> 
> This chapter really means a lot to me and this story, it's a breaking point.
> 
> I really hope you like it and it does the situation justice! 🙈 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

**Chapter 12: Surrender?**

It took both of them hours to fall asleep, both being used to having the other sleeping in the same room. 

When Zulema actually managed to fall asleep she of course had another nightmare, not about Fátima, but about her rubia again. Waking up with a gasp Zulema tried to calm her racing heart, unsuccessfully. She tried to remember what Macarena had told her the last time, but it wasn't of any help. She needed her rubia and without really thinking about it she stood up and made her way into the bedroom. 

Carefully approaching the bed Zulema lay down and turned onto her side watching the blonde's back. 

“What are you doing here Zulema?” 

“No lo sé, guess I can't sleep without your annoying noises anymore.”, Zulema answered. But Macarena heard through her voice that there was another reason, probably another nightmare and even though she was still mad at the brunette she would let her stay. And truth be told, Macarena herself was having trouble sleeping without the brunette in the same room. 

“Why are you still awake?”, Zulema asked. 

“I guess I just got used to sleep in the same room as your sorry ass.” 

“Charming.”, Zulema exclaimed with a snort. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“No, just staying here would be fine.” 

“Vale… but I'm still pissed at you.”, Macarena said. 

“That’s okay…”, Zulema answered and Macarena knew this was as close to an apology as she would get. 

Macarena wasn't done talking about this, she knew Zulema felt something but she doesn't allow herself to feel it and Macarena was going to find out why. She wouldn't give up on her that easily. 

For now they both enjoyed hearing the others breathing and soon they both fell asleep. 

**\----------**

The next morning Zulema woke up to the sun shining on her face and a body half on top of her. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw were blond locks on her chest. Macarena had unconsciously reached out for her while asleep and Zulema couldn't stop the smile on her face and the warmth it brought to her heart and for a moment, just a moment, Zulema allowed herself to feel it all for Macarena, the growing affection, the infinite care and a safety she only ever felt around her rubia. 

But with all this emotions coursing through her the fear and insecurities came rushing back as well, making her loosen Macarena's arm around her waist in a hurry but still careful enough not to wake her. When Zulema was sure she succeeded she hastily got up and left the bedroom, clothes in hand. 

Stepping into the kitchen area Zulema started the espresso machine while simultaneously putting on her clothes, she was in a desperate need for leaving this place. She would shower at the caravan. As soon as the last drop of coffee hit the mug Zulema grabbed it, her emergency phone and a set of keys before leaving the house. 

Macarena rudely awoke to the front door being closed. Looking around she noticed that she was alone once again, but Zulema’s smell still lingered in the bed. The blond let out a sigh… _“This needs to stop.”_ , the blond thought. 

Macarena knew that Zulema's way of dealing with emotions was either ignoring or running from them, but that wasn't a solution Maca was willing to keep up with. She knew Zulema was afraid, she saw it in her eyes. What the blond didn't know was what the brunette was so afraid of, sure, this wasn't planned, from neither of them, but this can't be the only reason Zulema fled the scene whenever they got somewhat close. 

The blond was pretty sure Zulema was headed to the caravan and for a moment she debated about whether or not to follow her, but she decided quickly against it, knowing it wouldn't do them any good. 

But as soon as the brunette was coming back Macarena was going to talk this out with her, no way out. 

**\----------**

After reaching the caravan and taking a long shower the brunette grabbed a thin blanket and climbed on top of the caravan. Laying there with her sunglasses on, her mind once again wandered to a certain blond. 

_“This needs to stop…”_ , Zulema thought. She finally needed to come to terms with her feelings, all of them. She never was a fearful person, and this constantly running away from her feelings started to frustrate her. Why was she so afraid? She was in a relationship before and she loved him, at least she thought so for a long time. Now she wasn't so sure anymore… 

Macarena challenged her in all ways possible, that’s something she enjoyed from the beginning but it was also something she still sometimes hated about the blond. Macarena was so caring towards her, a thing that Zulema never experienced in this form. She felt safe with her, she never felt that with another person before and Macarena got her, understood her in a way no one else was able to before. That’s why she was so scared, she simply couldn't afford loosing her. Zulema knew she would mess up at some point, she wasn’t relationship material, she was way to damaged from past experiences. She was to damaged to be love and it was to dangerous to be around her. There was always something going down.

But with the way the current situation was the brunette wasn't sure how long Macarena would stay, she had to do something. She had to make a decision. Surrendering to Macarena and hoping not to burn them both to the ground or stopping all of this and putting her defenses back up. 

One thing was for sure, Macarena was right, they needed to talk about it, honestly. And putting this into perspective she was for more scared of loosing her rubia than to be honest with her. 

And for the first time Zulema allowed herself to picture what a relationship with Macarena could be like. How it would feel to be able to kiss her whenever she wanted, to hold her hand, to sleep cuddled up in bed together and to be able to call the blond hers, to claim her. To have Macarena to guide her through the aftershocks of another nightmare, to receive those sweet smiles and loving glances, to just have her close. 

Thinking about it made the brunette's heart feel like it's about to burst from warmth. 

_“That puta rubia is making me soft.”_ , Zulema thought with a small smile on her face and a shake of her head. 

Time went on and Zulema kept sorting through her thoughts and emotions and preparing what she was going to tell her rubia. 

**\----------**

When Zulema finally found the courage to face the blond and made her way back to the cabin the sun was already setting. Looking out onto the ocean from the platform she took a deep breath and calmed herself down, the view of the sunset was stunning and Zulema swore to herself, that she would take her rubia up here with her one day to watch the sun setting into the ocean. 

For now she took another deep breath and continued her way. 

When the cabin came into view the brunette saw Macarena sitting by a small bonfire, watching the sunset. This made her stop for a second to enjoy her personal favorite view, her rubia illuminated by the warm colours of the setting sun. 

Stepping to the blond the brunette noticed that she was deep in thoughts, so as not to startle her Zulema spoke up. 

“Hey…”, Zulema said in a soft voice. 

“Hey…”, Macarena greeted back with a small smile on her face. 

“Do you mind if I…?”, the brunette trailed off while pointing to the empty space next to the blond on the blanket she was sitting on. 

“No, not at all, sit down.”, the blond answered while scooting over to give Zulema a little more space. 

They both just sat there in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation. 

“Listen Zulema, I don't know what is going through your head at the moment and I don't know if I'll ever get an honest answer from you but I have to ask. Why do you always run away from me?” 

“Starting right away with the tough questions, huh?”, Zulema asked with a chuckle before getting serious again.

“Maca, you know I'm not good at all of this. I don't know what's going through your head either, but I'm not sure you have the right pictures in your mind. I'm not the relationship kinda girl, I never will be what you want me to be.” 

“Zulema, we know each other for so many years now. We've been through some pretty intense shit and put each other through so much, but we're still here, still in this together. You wanna know why? Because we are inevitable. How often did we try to cut this connection, burn it to the ground? But this unexplainable pull between us always stayed and became stronger and stronger and I know you feel it too! I know you like no one else and believe me when I say I know exactly what I’m getting myself into. The question is do you?” 

“That's just it, I have no clue. This was not how it was supposed to go, this was not what I planned. How can you be so calm about this?”, Zulema exclaimed frustrated. 

“You think this is easy for me?! Realizing that I started to care deeply for a person who I once hated and that I'm still supposed to hate? A person that is responsible for so much shit that happened to me?”, Maca asked irritated. 

“Bringing that up again, do we now? Vale… You know you won't get an apology from me!”, Zulema answered a little angry. 

“And I don't need one! It's in the past, we can't change it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you, but I don't hold it against you, not anymore.” 

“Why?”, the brunette asked irritated. 

“Because I started to see more of you, of who you are. And I started to really care for you, not out of a necessity, but from my own being.”

“Stop saying that, you can't… You can't care for me, this doesn't make any sense!” 

“Zulema, look at me.”, the blond requested and waited patiently for the brunette to meet her gaze. 

“When did something between us ever make any sense? How much more do I have to do, do I have to say to get it into your stubborn head. I care so much for you, for you as who you are. I don't expect you to change!” 

“Maca, this is dangerous!” 

“Since when are you so afraid of taking risks? Where is the Zulema who said she lived without fear? Look, all I ask of you is to give this a chance. I know you are scared, but so am I. But I'm tired of constantly fighting this inevitable pull, I want to surrender.” 

“Maca… I don't know if I can do it, I have no idea how!” 

“Be yourself for starters and stop fighting this. I know you care for me too, I can feel it. I won't pressure you into anything. We don't have to label this. I let you take the lead and whenever I overstep any boundaries you tell me. I just want you to try, please, no more running away. I accept it when you need space, but there has to be another way.”, Maca said with tears in her eyes. 

Zulema kept looking into those eyes and all she saw was affection and honesty and in that moment everything became clear and she knew what to do. 

“You have to promise me something, rubia. Don't leave, even if this doesn't work out.” 

“There is no place I'd rather be than here, with you, I promise.”, Macarena said through a smile, gently cupping the brunette's cheek und stroking it softly with her thumb. 

At this point Zulema just needed to kiss her rubia, so she pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips, pouring all her emotions into it and when Maca kissed her back it felt like coming up for fresh air after having been drowned in the ocean. It was gentle at first, lips against lips, softly playing with each other but they both needed more soon, so Zulema pulled Macarena onto her lap, into her arms and asked with her tongue for entrance , which was granted immediately by the blond. When their tongues met both let out a little moan. It wasn't rushed or a fight, just tongues softly dancing with and getting to know each other. 

Macarena’s hands have wandered into the brunette's dark locks, pulling her even closer and changing their angle a little to deepen the kiss even more. She had waited for this for a long time and now being able to kiss Zulema, really kiss her, she couldn't be happier. She wasn't delusional, she knew this wasn't going to be easy but it was totally worth it, because right here, in the brunette's arms, she felt finally at home again. 

They both never wanted this moment to stop but at some point the need for air was overpowering everything else so Zulema released Maca's lips with a soft bite, still holding her close. 

They leaned against each other, forehead to forehead, while catching their breath, eyes closed and simply enjoying the moment. 

Suddenly Zulema started to chuckle. 

“What is it?”, Macarena asked with a smile on her face. 

“Fuck, that bitch Altagracia was right all along…” 

“Identical twins", recalled the blond. 

“Destinies intertwined.” 

“Does it bother you?”, Maca asked while intertwining her hands behind Zulema’s neck. 

“Of course, but not the fact that it's true. It never bothered me. I told you, I couldn't bear anything happening to you. But I hate the fact that it was Altagracia who figured it out.”, Zulema answered honestly, making Macarena’s smile grow. 

At seeing the blonde's big smile the brunette rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up!” 

“Make me!”, Macarena challenged. 

“You know this changes everything, right? We can't go back…”, Zulema said somewhat insecure. 

“It doesn't have to change everything. You're still you and I'm still me, we're just adding a few things to it. And now please kiss me again.” 

That wasn't something the brunette was needed to be told twice.

What started out as another soft kiss turned very intense pretty fast, both pulling each other impossible closer. Their tongues fighting for dominance, both not ready to give up the upper hand. It was hot and soon Macarena couldn't take it anymore and started to move her hips on Zulema's lap, desperate for some friction. 

This made Zulema smirk smugly through the kiss. She sucked on the blonde's bottom lip before releasing it and licking a trail to the blonde's ear. 

“Patience rubia", the brunette whispered seductively into Maca's before gently biting her earlobe, gaining a deep moan from the blond. 

With one swift move Zulema changed their position, laying Macarena down onto the blanket before hovering over her. Leaning down the brunette started to place a trail of kisses from the blonde's lips over her jawline to her pulse point, enjoying the small whimpers that left Macarena's mouth. Reaching the blonde's pulse point Zulema started to suck on the soft skin before biting down hard and soothing the sting with her tongue afterwards, leaving a mark for sure. 

“Zulema…”, Macarena moaned, overcome by the perfect mix of pain and pleasure Zulema created. 

The brunette placed another deep kiss onto Maca's lips before pulling away and standing up, holding her hand out for an irritated Macarena to take. 

Looking up at Zulema and seeing this incredible tenderness in her eyes made Macarena swallow her questions and simply taking ahold of the offered hand before being pulled to her feet and led to the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom Zulema pushed Macarena into a sitting position on the bed before placing herself on the blonde's lap, taking of her shirt and admiring her almost naked upper body for a moment before she leaned forward and started placing kisses on the blonde's chest and collarbone, sometimes nipping at a part of the skin until she felt a hand in her hair softly tugging her upwards. Locking eyes with the blond she saw her eyeing her still completely clothed upper body. 

“May I?”, Macarena asked with such a softness that it made the brunette's heart skip a beat. She knew this was a big thing for Zulema, but she longed to feel her skin on her own. Looking into Zulema's eyes she could clearly see the battle of emotions until it slowly started to settle and she was given a soft nod from the brunette. So the blond took ahold of the hem of Zulema's shirt and started to pull it up softly and over the brunette's head, taking in the beauty that was Zulema Zahir. 

“You’re beautiful.”, Maca whispered while softly tracing the naked skin on Zulema's stomach. 

Seeing the uncertainty in the brunette's eyes she gave her a reassuring kiss, bringing her back to the moment. And it worked, the brunette soon deepened the kiss again and made quick work in opening the blonde's bra, before sliding the straps down her shoulders and throwing it away carelessly. 

Zulema pushed Macarena so the blond was now laying on her back, motioning her to scoot further up, before pulling down her own pants and repositioning herself between her legs. Macarena was loving this tender side Zulema was showing her right now, but she was pretty worked up already and needed more. She grabbed Zulema's face and pulled her close, sticking her tongue into her mouth and kissing her hungrily. 

“Someone is impatient”, Zulema chuckled before quickly taking on of Maca's nipple into her mouth and sucking it, effectively cutting of any response the blond might have given and making her moan instead. 

Zulema took her time and only when she was satisfied with her work she gave Macarena’s nipple a soft bite before taking the other nipple into her mouth, giving it equal attention. 

By now the blond was starting to arch her back and her whimpers turned louder and louder, a sound of which the brunette couldn’t get enough of. 

Macarena was burning with desire at this point, hot waves of fire coursing through her body. 

“Zule, please…”, the blond whispered desperately, before letting out a loud moan at the sensation of two fingers on her clit. She was so lost in her feelings that she didn't register Zulema's hand moving inside her panties. 

Zulema was incredibly turned on as well and couldn’t help the small growl that escape her when she felt how wet her rubia was for her. Coating her fingers with the blonde's arousal she pulled her fingers back up and started to suck on them, Macarena's dark eyes never leaving her, her mouth a little open. Pulling down the blonde's shorts and panties and putting her fingers back on the blonde's clit she kissed her deeply and the blond couldn't help the little moan that escaped her after tasting herself on Zulema's tongue. 

“Fuck Zule, I need you inside!”, Macarena exclaimed desperately, while scratching the brunette's back, leaving marks of her own and roaming her naked skin. She was going crazy with need. Zulema bit her bottom lip again before pulling back and shaking her head with a smirk. 

“Beg me!”, Zulema demanded. 

“Please…” 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me Zulema!”, Macarena almost screamed at her. 

“Good girl!”, Zulema whispered into the blonde's ear before pushing two fingers roughly into the blond, making her let out a little cry in ecstasy. 

“You're mine!”, Zulema growled while pumping into the blond in a rough pace. 

“Mine…”, another pump. 

“Mine!”, another pump. 

By now the blonde had wrapped her legs around Zulema's waist, allowing her to go deeper while her hips started lifting off the bed to meet the brunette's thrusts. 

“More…”, the blond moaned and Zulema added a third finger, enjoying the noises her rubia made and how she felt around her fingers. 

“Zule…, I think I'm gonna…” 

“No! You cum when I tell you to cum.”, Zulema growled. Feeling on her fingers how close Macarena was made the brunette go crazy with need and she couldn’t help but slip her free hand into her own panties, toying with her clit, while taking her thumb and mirror the actions on the blonde's clit. 

“Miráme!”, the brunette demanded, but Macarena couldn't get herself to open her eyes, so the brunette pulled her hand out of her pants again and grabbed Maca's throat to squeeze it lightly, turning the blonde's head to meet her eyes. 

“Miráme coño!”, Zulema exclaimed, close to her climax now as well. With her last strength Macarena locked her gaze with Zulema's. 

“Cum for me Maca.”, and with an especially hard thrust she sent her rubia flying over the edge with a loud moan and her name on her lips. Pumping into herself and seeing Macarena trashing in the sheets, riding her fingers desperately to take all she could get and hearing her cries of pleasure was all it took for the brunette to reach her orgasm as well. With a low groan Zulema broke their eye contact and collapsed onto the blond, who wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close, drawing lazy patterns on her naked back.

When they both caught their breath a little Zulema lifted her upper body up to lock eyes with Macarena once again before taking the two fingers that were inside of her to the blonde's lips, who sucked them into her mouth and licked them clean. When she pulled her fingers out of Maca's mouth again the blond grabbed the brunette's dark locks and softly pulled her down for a kiss, that got interrupted by a small yawn of the blond. 

“Aww, have I tired you out already?”, Zulema asked with a mischievous smile. 

“Don't flatter yourself Zulema.”, Macarena answered with an eye roll, suppressing a smirk. 

“Well, I haven't seen you doing any of the work here, rubia.” 

“Oh, shut up!”, Maca exclaimed while pushing Zulema off her body, which made the brunette laugh. 

“Sleep rubia.”, Zulema whispered softly, seeing Macarena suppress another yawn.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”, Macarena asked a little insecure. 

“I can't promise you that, you know that.”, Zulema said while turning the blond onto her side, “but I promise you to try.”, and with that she scooted behind the blond and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

Macarena entangled their hands and cuddled more into Zulema’s front. 

“What more could I ask for.”, Maca stated before yawning again. 

“Goodnight rubia.”, the brunette whispered. 

“Goodnight Zulema.”, the blond answered. 

That was the night they both decided to surrender, it won't be easy or smooth sailing from here, but right here, right now, they couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, our girls finally start to surrender!  
> You've waited a long time for this and I hope I found a good way for them.   
> Please let me know what you think, especially about this chapter, in the comments! 🙈 
> 
> And yes, there is probably going to be some more sexy time in the next few chapters and no, it won't be all smooth sailing from here 😉  
> Gotta keep it interesting a little 😜  
> Until next time, warm hugs 🤗


	13. The splashing sound of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having breakfast and getting ready for the day they both sat down on the sofa on opposite ends, legs thrown onto the coffee table in front of them. They were slightly turned towards each other and Zulema was sipping on her second cup of coffee.   
> “So… What's the plan now?”, Macarena asked after a little while of comfortable silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter for you! 😊
> 
> Thank you so much for the incredible feedback on the last chapter, it really warmed my heart. I'm so thankful for your feedback and your love and support! 💖
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter as well, enjoy! ❣️

**Chapter 13: The splashing sound of water**

It was the next morning and Zulema woke up once again to a certain blond cuddled up to her side, head on her chest. What was new was the fact, that Zulema had an arm protectively wrapped around her rubia as well. 

Her rubia, that thought brought a smile to the brunette's face. Sure, they didn't put a label on it and they had still a long way to go, but now it felt like Macarena was hers and hers alone, no matter where they were. Zulema still couldn't quite wrap her mind around what happened last night, she was still waiting for either Maca to come to her senses or for herself to wake up.

With one hand Zulema started to softly stroke Macarena's arm in an up and down motion, careful not to disturb her sleep. God knows how grumpy the blond got when she was woken up early! Subconsciously the blond started to let out quiet and funny little noises, almost like a squirrel and Zulema had to really fight the urge to chuckle, knowing it would wake up her blondie. 

The brunette could have stayed like this forever but after a little while her bladder made itself known, forcing her to carefully entangle herself from Macarena and leaving the bed, grabbing her shirt from the floor on the way out. 

After using the bathroom the brunette made her way into the kitchen area and started the coffee machine. She liked her coffee the old school way, although she used the espresso machine sometimes. 

Seeing a pack of cigarettes and her lighter on the kitchen counter she took both and stepped outside, making herself comfortable on the hollywood swing. Lighting one cigarette Zulema took a drag and slowly exhaled, simply enjoying the sound of the waves. Right now in this moment Zulema couldn't wish for more, she was content, maybe even happy. 

When Macarena slowly started to wake up she tried to cuddle a little closer to Zulema, only to realize that she was cuddling a pillow instead of the brunette. Opening her eyes she found herself once alone in bed. She was afraid that Zulema ran again, but before her mind actually could begin to spiral down that road she registered the sound of the coffee machine. Quickly putting on some clothes the blond made her way into the living and kitchen area only to found it empty as well. 

“Zulema?”, Macarena called out. 

“Outside!”, came the answer which calmed the blond down immediately. 

Making her way outside the blond leaned against the door frame and just took in the relaxed features on Zulema's face. 

“Of course you wake up when I'm not in bed.”, the brunette chuckled already knowing what went through the blonde's mind. 

“Did yesterday really happen?” 

“I think it did, rubia.” 

That made Macarena smile and she sat down beside Zulema on the swing, grabbing the cigarette and taking a drag before handing it back to Zulema. They sat there in silence for a while, both not really knowing what to do. Macarena was afraid to push Zulema to much, while Zulema was struggling with what it meant to be affection or intimate with another person. The brunette never was in a relationship that was really affectionate, sure she had sex with the guys or make out sessions, but other than that there wasn't much. It's embarrassing, but she actually didn't know the rules or how it worked. 

But Macarena had enough from the overthinking and simply leant her head softly against Zulema's shoulder, feeling her tense up immediately. 

“What are you doing, rubia?” 

“I'm leaning on your shoulder. Should I stop? Does it bother you?”, Macarena asked hesitatingly. 

“No, it's fine.”, and with that the brunette's body started to relax and Zulema even scooted down a little to make it more comfortable for her rubia, which made the blond have a huge smile on her face. 

“Stop it, I feel you smiling.”, Zulema called her out. 

“I'm not saying anything!”, Macarena chuckled. 

“You better not!” 

They simply sat there enjoying the closeness until Zulema was done smoking.

“Zule?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You're really cute.”, the blond exclaimed while quickly standing up from the swing, before starting to laugh at the expression on Zulema's face. 

“Take that back!”, Zulema said. 

“Why? Scared to lose your reputation?”, Macarena asked. 

“Rubia, take it back!”, Zulema exclaimed in a more threatening manner, but the blond only shook her head smiling. 

“Last chance Maca, take it back.” 

“Make me!”, and with that the blond started to run away laughing. 

Zulema sat there stunned for a second until a smile formed on her face, she was always up for a chase and so she started to sprint after the blond. 

What started out as a chase ended in another training fight session until Zulema had Macarena pinned against the sand, both panting from the effort they put into their fight. And once again they got lost into each others eyes. 

“Kiss me.”, Macarena exclaimed, not being able to kiss Zulema due to their current position. 

Now it was Zulema shaking her head with a chuckle. 

“It's pretty simple, you take it back and then you get a kiss.”, Zulema said with that annoying smirk of hers on her face. 

Macarena instead of taking it back started to struggle against Zulema's hold to just kiss her herself, but Zulema pulled back a little, making it impossible for Macarena to reach her. 

“Come on, don't make it so difficult, just say it.” 

“Zulema?” 

“What?” 

“You're an idiot!”, the blond chuckled. 

“That's not what I wanted to hear… Such a pity, I didn't want to do it, but you don't give me another option here…”, Zulema said with a mischievous smile while secluding Macarena's hands with one hand and lifting the other. 

Slowly realization hit the blond and her eyes went wide. 

“You wouldn't!”, Macarena exclaimed. 

“Ayy rubia, you know I would and I will.”, and with that Zulema started to tickle Macarena until she was gasping for air. 

“Okay, you win, I take it back, but please stop!”, Macarena yelled through the laughter that rocked her body. 

Satisfied with her win Zulema stopped tickling the blond and leant down to give her a quick peck, before standing up and holding her hand out to pull Macarena up, but the blond had other plans and with a strong pull she pulled Zulema back on top of herself before pulling her in for a real kiss. It took Zulema a second to register what just happened but she recovered quickly and started to deepen the kiss, slowly pushing her tongue into Macarena's mouth. It was a slow but very passionate kiss. When they went out of air Macarena softly released Zulema's lips with a small nibble. 

“Now we can stand up. Coffee should be ready.”, Macarena said with a wink which made Zulema chuckle. 

They both stand up and dusted themselves off before going in to get a cup of coffee. 

**\----------**

After having breakfast and getting ready for the day they both sat down on the sofa on opposite ends, legs thrown onto the coffee table in front of them. They were slightly turned towards each other and Zulema was sipping on her second cup of coffee. 

“So… What's the plan now?”, Macarena asked after a little while of comfortable silence between them. 

“We have to stay low for a little while which means we won't leave her without it being absolutely necessary.” 

“And for how long?” 

“Ayy rubia, already bored with me?”, Zulema asked with a chuckle. 

“No, not bored, annoyed maybe, but never bored.”, Macarena shot back with a smirk. 

“Asshole!”, exclaimed the brunette while slapping the blonde's leg playfully, who in return stuck her tongue out. 

“I'd say we stay low for at least two weeks, so the fuss had time to die down a little.” 

“And after that?” 

“No lo sé…”, Zulema mumbled. 

“You're joking, right?! The always prepared Zulema Zahir doesn't have a plan? I never thought I would see that day coming.”, the blond offered highly amused. 

“Maca?” 

“Sí?” 

“You're really annoying!”, Zulema shot at her. 

“Though luck. That annoying blond of yours is going for a swim, care to join her?”, Macarena asked and left the room to change into a bikini without waiting for an answer. 

Once changed into a cute blue-white striped bikini and a towel in hand the blond made her way through the living room again, feeling the brunette's stare on her body. Stepping through the door Maca turned around and throw the brunette a sexy wink before stepping outside and closing the door behind herself. 

Macarena smiled to herself, she knew the brunette would follow her eventually. 

**\----------**

And it didn't take long for Zulema to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist from behind, pulling her close and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. 

“Why aren't you in the water already?” 

“I don't know. I was just enjoying the moment I guess.”, Macarena answered while leaning back against Zulema, but what she felt surprised her. Naked skin, she definitely felt naked skin against her back. 

Slowly Macarena turned in Zulema's arms and took a step back and the brunette let her, smirking at the stunned expression in the blonde's face. Zulema wasn't someone to just present her body to anyone, but here it was just her and her rubia and after last night she felt comfortable enough so she put on the only bikini she had. 

The blonde's jaw dropped while her eyes roamed over the brunette's body, totally mesmerized by the view. 

“Shut your mouth, rubia. I think I saw some drool ready to drip down.”, Zulema chuckled while walking past the still stunned blond and diving into the water. 

The splashing sound of the water brought Macarena back from her stunned silence and she turned around just in time to see the brunette coming back to the surface. Shaking her head softly the blond took a few steps before diving into the water herself. It was refreshing and something Macarena really needed right now. Seeing Zulema in a bikini really turned her on, embarrassingly so. 

They swam and played around for some time, enjoying the ocean, the sun and the company. 

Leaning against the wall of the cave in the water Macarena once again caught Zulema staring at her with desire in her eyes. 

“You know, you're not only allowed to watch but to touch too now, right?”, Macarena exclaimed seductively, slightly shivering when she saw the brunette's eyes turning a shade darker at her words. 

Zulema took her time approaching the blond, like a predator that tries to corner it's pray, until she finally stood in front of her rubia, putting both hands next to her against the wall trapping her. 

“You shouldn't give me access to your body that easily, rubia. Who knows what I'm going to do to you…”, the brunette whispered dangerously into Macarena’s ear, sending another shiver down the blonde's spine, before softly biting the blonde's earlobe. 

“Zulema…”, Macarena gasped. 

Trailing the blonde's jawline with her lips the brunette pulled her head back again a little. 

“But it's your lucky day today. I'll be nice and let you choose.” 

That were the words the blond was waiting for, she knew she wouldn't get more submissiveness from Zulema. With a smirk Macarena pulled the brunette into a fierce kiss, taking Zulema off guard with her forcefulness and using that distraction as her chance to switch their places. Now Macarena was the one pinning Zulema against the wall with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. 

“I think it's just fair that it's my turn first.”, the blonde answered the questioning gaze of the brunette. The brunette opened her mouth to say something put the blonde interrupted her quickly. 

“Don't even try to tell me you aren't the type of girl who likes to be fucked by others. I know you Zulema and you know I can fuck you good. With that bikini on, teasing me, you only begged for it.”, Macarena whispered against Zulema's lips. 

“Fuck…”, Zulema gasped, massively turned on by what the blond just said. 

“Oh, I intend to do just that.”, Macarena said sexily before grabbing Zulema's face and crashing their lips together once again. 

Zulema instantly responded to the kiss and buried her hands in blond locks, pulling her rubia impossible closer to deepen the kiss. Macarena let Zulema control the kiss for a little while before taking back control by biting down on the brunette's bottom lip and pulling back afterwards. While they were kissing Maca's hands have found their way to Zulema's ass, squeezing it slightly and indicating for Zulema to wrap her legs around her waist. And although they were both able to stand because the water reached just below their breasts, Zulema gave in and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, wanting to be as close to her as possible. 

With their new position Macarena was able to reach the brunette's breasts with her mouth more comfortably, so she slowly trailed down the brunette's throat and chest with small kisses and nibbles before biting down on her collarbone softly, making the brunette let out a low hiss that turned into a gasp when the blond soothed the bite with her tongue. 

Macarena started to caress the brunette's still covered breasts and let out a little moan when she felt how hard Zulema's nipple already were. Pulling down the bikini top Macarena didn’t hesitate and instantly put one of the brunette's nipple into her mouth gently sucking on it. Zulema let out a soft moan at that and started to rock her hips against the blonde, letting her know she wasn't up for much teasing. 

That made the blond chuckle around the brunette's nipple, releasing it with a pop Maca kissed her way back up to Zulema’s ear. 

“Impatient much, are we Miss Zahir?”, she whispered into the brunette's ear before biting down hard and twisting her other nipple at the same time. 

This made Zulema moan loudly, who put her hand on her mouth to lessen the noise. 

“No,”, the blond shook her head and pulled the brunette's hand away, “I want to hear you.” 

They stared at each other for a moment until Zulema nodded slightly. Pleased with that the blond started to trail kisses down the brunette's neck until she reached her pulse point and started to suck on the thin skin there, leaving a bruise for sure. Something she was probably going to pay for later on. 

Once satisfied with her work she bit down at the same spot while simultaneously putting her hand into Zulema's pants, moaning at the amount of wetness she found there. 

“Fuck, you're so wet!”, exclaimed the blonde. 

“Stop teasing Maca, I swear to god just fuck me already.” 

“So desperate.”, the blond chuckled. 

“Shut …”, more wasn't Zulema able to say because Macarena chose this exact moment to push two fingers roughly into the brunette who let out a long moan at that. 

Macarena was right, she knew how to fuck Zulema, knew that she liked it fast and a little rough. 

And that was what she was giving her right now, setting a fast pace from the start, enjoying the noises that escaped Zulema from time to time. 

When she felt Zulema starting to ride her fingers, rocking against her she added a third finger and started to curl them once in a while which drove Zulema insane. To feel how Zulema slowly started to clench around her fingers made Macarena moan into the brunette's neck. 

“Maca, kiss me.”, the brunette almost whimpered, so close to the edge. 

Macarena knew Zulema was close, so she kissed her passionately while pumping into her roughly and using her thumb to put pressure on her clit. That was the last straw and Zulema came with a low groan and Macarena's name on her lips. The blond pulled back a little and watched Zulema ride out her orgasm and it was the most beautiful sight, seeing her like this, so unguarded and natural, so free. Once she was sure Zulema was down from her high the blond softly pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arms around the brunette's back, pulling her close. Zulema who still fought to calm her breath down leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder, letting herself be held. 

After a short while Zulema stand on her own feet again, only to lift Macarena up and wrap her legs around the brunette's waist, pushing her against the wall. 

“My turn!”, the brunette growled lowly, instantly putting her hand into Macarena's pants. 

“Hmm…, talking about being wet. Rubia, you're dripping and I didn't even touched you much.” 

“Just fuck me, please!”, Macarena moaned desperately. 

“Look who's the impatient one now!”, Zulema chuckled. 

“Shut uuuuhhhh", the blond moaned when Zulema pushed two fingers inside her. 

“What was that?”, the brunette laughed. 

“Shut uuummhhh", the blonde once again moaned instead of being able to finish what she wanted to say. Zulema had pulled her fingers almost completely out of the blond only to push them back in roughly right in time to interrupt her rubia again. 

Macarena saw that annoying smirk on the brunette's lip and roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth, shutting her up. 

Zulema soon started to pump into the blond faster, sensing that she was getting close by the way the blond rocked against her and the muscles that clenched around her fingers. 

“Zulema, I'm so close.”, Macarena whimpered, her head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed. 

“Look at me!”, Zulema demanded, slowing down her movements until the blonde looked at her. 

“Don't you dare look away.”, Zulema growled while resuming the movement of her fingers again. 

The blond hold on to the brunette's shoulders desperately, leaving imprints with her nails while slowly turning into a moaning mess. 

“Come for me rubia.”, the brunette whispered and with another hard push and a little pressure on the blonde's clit, Macarena was coming hard. Zulema loved seeing Macarena like this, loved hearing her moan her name and knowing she was the one affecting the blonde so much. She loved the relaxed expression on her face when she slowly came down from her high, the slightly parted lips. She would never get enough of this view. 

The blond snuggled against the brunette while catching her breath and the brunette just hold her, caressing her back softly until she heard the blond chuckle. 

“What's so funny?”, Zulema asked, but she only felt Maca shake her head. Letting her down gently the brunette caught the blonde's gaze. 

“Tell me.”, the brunette said. 

“It's silly.”, the blond chuckled again. 

“Now you definitely have to tell me!” 

“Fine, I never had sex in the ocean before. You're happy now?”, Macarena exclaimed. 

Zulema couldn't help but laugh at that confession, the way Macarena pouted at her now was adorable. 

“If you feel better with that, it was my first time too.”, Zulema confessed with a chuckle. 

“And it was quite hot”, the brunette whispered before pulling back and splashing water into Macarena's surprised face and swimming away laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I imagine Zule and Maca to be quite playful.  
> I hope you don't think them to be out of character too much 🙈 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below or just come and say "hi"!  
> I always enjoy interacting with you! 😘


	14. Between nightmares and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly turning her head Zulema softly kissed the still visible mark on the blonde's neck, from a few days ago, over and over again.   
> “I'm so sorry…”, Zulema whispered sadly.   
> “I know you are, it's okay.”, Macarena whispered back and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter 💪🏻  
> Sorry, for the delay. Those who follow me on Twitter already know that I had some major back pain and wasn't able to write because of that. But it's almost completely gone now so I'm back 😊 
> 
> If you have ideas for the story or things you'd like to see let me know and I look if I can fit it in 🙃
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGERWARNING⚠️  
> This chapter is mentioning rape, so be aware of that!

**Chapter 14: Between nightmares and memories**

It was a few days later now and they both slowly settled into their new routine of being constantly stuck with each other in the small cabin while also coming to terms with their new dynamic. While Macarena was trying to be careful with Zulema's boundaries and giving her the space she needs, Zulema was working on the whole “being affectionate” thing and trying to be a little more open with the blond. So far they managed it quite well considering it's them, but they knew the complete peace they're in right now wouldn't last forever. Right now they were very careful and considerate with each other given their new dynamic, but that won't stay that way once they get the hang of it. They both knew that. 

They decided earlier that day to do a small bonfire that evening and went to collect some sticks and leaves and built up a small bonfire on the beach close to the hole on top off the cave so they were able to see the stars while being by the fire. 

That's were Macarena was sitting right now, next to the flames, watching Zulema swimming in the ocean. Since they currently only spent time in and around the cabin you almost always found Zulema in the water. Zulema had a special liking towards water and especially the ocean, Macarena knew that since their little “vacation” to Morocco back in their prison days. Even back then Macarena enjoyed watching Zulema be one with the ocean. 

The blond laid down on the blanket and looked into the sky. It was a clear night so there were a lot of stars to watch, it was truly beautiful. So she laid there until she heard Zulema’s footsteps on the sand. Sitting up Macarena saw Zulema approaching her, her body slightly shivering from being in the water for so long. 

“Are you cold?”, Macarena asked with a smirk, knowing the brunette would play it down. 

“No, I'm not. I just wasn't in the mood to stay longer in the water. Now hand me my towel.”, Zulema answered. 

“You're shivering.”, Maca chuckled while holding onto the towel with a challenging gaze. 

“You either imagine things or your eye sight is shit when it's dark outside, because I'm not shivering!” 

“Such a pity, I wanted to warm you up a little, but if there is no need for it…”, the blond trailed off holding the towel towards Zulema. 

“Shut up!”, Zulema said while pushing the outstretched hand away before taking a step forward to be able to lean down and capture the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss. 

But Macarena was pulling back way too fast for Zulema's liking. 

“That was for once not what I had in mind.”, Maca said while pecking the brunette's lips again. Zulema pulled back with a pout, which made Macarena laugh. 

“I had something different in mind, something that you probably haven't done before. Will you try it out? If you don’t like it we stop, vale?”, the blond offers softly. 

The brunette raised her eyebrows slightly confused since she has no idea what was going on in her rubia’s head. Macarena sensed Zulema's cluelessness and indicated for her to sit between her legs after she shuffled closer to the bonfire and turned to face it. 

The blond was practically able to see the change from cluelessness to slight recognition on the brunette's face and started to smile when Zulema took a tentative step towards her to settle down between her legs. 

Macarena took the towel and started to softly dry the brunette's upper body before wrapping the towel around her shoulders and pulling her closer, giving the brunette the opportunity to lean against her. The blond softly took ahold of the dark hair and draped it over the brunette's right shoulder so she wouldn't get her shirt soaked if Zulema decided to lean against her. 

The blond was right, Zulema has never done this before and her first instinct was to get up again, but she stopped and allowed herself to take in the situation and in that moment she realized she actually liked Macarena caring for her, so she decided to lean against the warmth of Macarena's body. Macarena let her appreciation be known to Zulema by slightly pulling her even closer. 

Zulema has never allowed herself to be held like this by another person, but of course the blond would be the exception. She always managed to push past the boundaries the brunette had put up over the years. The trust she had in Macarena really scared her sometimes and it always surprised her all over again just how deep that trust goes. 

Slightly turning her head Zulema softly kissed the still visible mark on the blonde's neck, from a few days ago, over and over again. 

“I'm so sorry…”, Zulema whispered sadly. 

“I know you are, it's okay.”, Macarena whispered back and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. 

**Flashback **

_ Macarena woke up to a scream. Turning around in bed she immediately found the source of it. Zulema was having another nightmare, and by the looks of it, a really bad one. She was throwing her head to the side, struggling with her whole body against a, to Macarena, unknown force. Droplets of sweat have formed on her forehead and she was crying.  _

_ “Zulema, wake up.”, Macarena called out but only received another scream from the brunette.  _

_ “Zule please, wake up!”, the blond called out desperately. She hated to see the brunette in so much pain.  _

_ But Zulema just kept shaking her head wildly.  _

_ Macarena tried to shake the brunette awake but it was no use, she was too far gone into the nightmare. The blond needed to get her out of it, she couldn’t handle not being able to help Zulema. Without really thinking about it the blond settled herself above the brunette and restricted her movements with her arms, pinning her down to the bed.  _

_ “Zule, it's me. Wake up!”  _

_ Suddenly Zulema opened her eyes and in a split second their positions were reversed and Zulema was the one on top of Macarena, choking her.  _

_ “Zule, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now.”, the blond stated, trying to remain calm for both of their sakes. But Zulema kept pressing down on the blonde's throat, still caught up in the haze of her dream.  _

_ “Please, it's me, Maca.”, the blond called out desperately, slowly getting out of air. She doesn't want to hurt Zulema, but if she wouldn't loosen her grip soon she had no other choice.  _

_ Macarena grabbed Zulema’s face and made her look her in the eyes.  _

_ “Zule, you're hurting me. Please stop, you're safe.”, Macarena pressed out with the little bit of airflow still available. She kept her gaze locked with Zulema's and suddenly saw the recognition in her eyes.  _

_ “Maca…”, Zulema whispered through her tears.  _

_ “I'm here, Zule.”, Macarena whispered back, fighting with tears of her own.  _

_ When Zulema noticed what she was doing she immediately stopped. Terrified by her own actions she stand up and stumbled her way towards the wall before sliding down to the floor, pulling her legs up and burying her head into her arms.  _

_ “I'm so sorry!”, Zulema chanted crying, rocking forth and back on the floor.  _

_ “I'm so sorry!”  _

_ Macarena was still on the bed coughing and trying to catch her breath. When she had calmed down a little she slowly approached Zulema on the floor, kneeling down in front of her.  _

_ “I know, I know you are!”, Macarena whispered.  _

_ “I'm so sorry…”  _

_ “Zule, it's fine, I'm okay.”, the blond said while softly reaching out to the brunette but Zulema flinched at the touch so Macarena pulled her hand away.  _

_ “Zulema, miráme por favor.”, the blond pleaded.  _

_ But Zulema only shook her head, to ashamed to face the blond after what she just did.  _

_ “Zule, please…”, Maca tried again.  _

_ At that Zulema slowly lifted her head and fixed her gaze on the blonde's eyes, seeing not one bit of rage or accusation in them.  _

_ “I'm okay, I’m still here and I'm not going anywhere. I forgive you, even when there is nothing to be sorry about. You acted on instinct.”  _

_ Hearing Macarena forgive her made Zulema cry even more. Macarena moved next to Zulema and leant against the wall as well.  _

_ “Can I please hold you? I hate seeing you upset and not being able to calm you down.”  _

_ Zulema felt like she didn’t deserve any of this. The blond, her forgiveness, her incredible tenderness,…, so she shook her head.  _

_ “Zule please, I need you close right now.”  _

_ And how could Zulema deny her anything after what she just did? So she slowly entangled herself and snuggled into Macarena's side.  _

_ “Thank you…”, Macarena whispered and placed a soft kiss on Zulema's head. And in that moment in the soft care of Macarena, in her strong hold, Zulema finally allowed herself to break down and be held.  _

_ She clung to Macarena's shirt and started to sob uncontrollably and Macarena just held her, caressing her hair softly, letting her know that she was there for here.  _

_ “Do you want to talk about it?”, the blond asked softly after Zulema had calmed down.  _

_ “No"  _

_ “Wanna go back to bed?”  _

_ The brunette shook her head again.  _

_ “Okay, then we just stay right here.”, Macarena said while tightening her hold on Zulema a little.  _

**End of flashback **

“I didn't want to hurt you, it was just this fucking nightmare.”, Zulema said. 

“I know Zule, really. You don't have to explain.”

“Maca, shut up and let me do this. You know I'm not good at that, but I'm trying here.”, the brunette exclaimed, afraid she might back out again if she didn't tell the blond what happened. 

“Okay, go on.”, the blond said while holding the brunette close. 

Zulema grabbed one of Macarena's hands and started to play with her fingers softly while staring into the fire. 

“Back when I was still very young and living in Cairo with my parents , well, mostly with my mother because my father was barely at home, my life was hell. And a big part of that was due to the fact, that I knew that I was getting married to a man as soon as I would be a woman. You know me, even back than I was a strong headed girl who wanted nothing more than freedom. But it was a fight I wasn't strong enough to fight at the time, so my mother married me to a man way older than me when I was 14. Marrying that man also meant to move in with him. Needless to say I was barely home, I used every little opportunity to escape. That was the time I really started to get close to Karim, his door was always open for me. He took me in, no questions asked and treated me like one of his. He is the reason I got strong enough to fight.” 

“I'm glad you had someone in your corner.”, Macarena whispered. 

“Karim was of help, but he only taught me to protect myself, he never protected me himself. So I was still stuck with my husband. I hated him, but I'm pretty sure that he hated me too. He hurt me, he abused me and he raped me. In his eyes he had the right to do so, I was his wife, his object. He was stronger than me, I had no chance…”, Zulema's voice broke a little, “That was what the nightmare was about… He was on top of me again, raping me, pressing his disgusting hands onto my mouth to muffle my screams of pain. I could feel him, saw the look in his eyes again, felt the same hopelessness and disgust. I wasn't able to move, to do anything to stop it until you woke me up. Feeling your weight on me, being restrained I did what I couldn't do in my dream and attacked. I was still caught in my dream, I never meant to hurt you.” 

“I know you didn't hurt me on purpose. You got triggered by me, that wasn't your fault. I'm glad you told me, now I understand some things better and can be more cautious about it.”, Maca stated and placed a gentle kiss on Zulema's shoulder. 

“I asked myself a few times already, why I was never allowed to fuck you on the bed while laying down.”, the blond added. 

“Yeah, normally I wouldn't allow a person to fuck me in general. I was always the one on top, always in control. I swore to myself that I would never be used again like that. But with you it's different, you're different. But I don't know if I can ever allow you to be on top of me in a sexual manner…” 

“That's totally fine. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. If you feel like you want to try it, then we will take it slow. But if you don't want that at all, that is fine with me too. No matter what, I’m here.” 

“Gracias rubia.”, Zulema whispered while squeezing the blonde's hand. 

Macarena knew how difficult it was for Zulema to open up to her like that, to be vulnerable and it meant so much to her that Zulema opened up to her like that. But she also knew, that the brunette needed a break after this. 

“And there are still more than enough ways for me to fuck you anyways, don't worry.”, Macarena added on a lighter note to lift the mood a little which made the brunette chuckle. 

“Wanna tell me a few?”, Zulema asked seductively. 

“You'll see soon enough.”, Macarena chuckled, but that chuckle turned into a full blown laughter when Zulema turned around and pushed her into a laying position. 

Zulema leaned down and kissed the blond softly but passionately and deepened the kiss as soon as the blond responded. When they came up for air again the brunette has a suggestive smirk on her face. 

“No, not gonna happen.”, Macarena chuckled which made the brunette pout which in turn made the blond laugh again. 

“No sex on the beach, Zulema!” 

“Fine…”, the brunette huffed and turned to lay on the blanket as well. 

A comfortable silence settled between them while they were watching the stars, both feeling a happiness they haven't felt in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zulema is opening up to Macarena 🙈 
> 
> Let me know what you think or just come and say hello in the comments down below.   
> I always enjoy interacting with you! 💖
> 
> ⚠️IMPORTANT NEWS⚠️  
> I'm temporarily changing my upload schedule from once a week to once every two weeks.


	15. Midnight blue and yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was blue, but instead of the current light blue it was a darker blue that reminded Macarena of the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter 😊  
> Thank you to all of you who are still here and even willing to wait longer for a new chapter! I was afraid it would be a problem 🙈 
> 
> Also a huge thank you for 250 kudos and almost 5000 hits, you are the best! ❤️
> 
> Enjoy! ☺️

**Chapter 15: Midnight blue and yellow **

As expected the following nights Zulema's nightmares were a constant, leaving her exhausted and angry. Macarena often tried to wake her up, but since the incident the brunette didn't want the blond to endanger herself again so there was only so much she could do. 

It was early in the morning now and Zulema once again woke up due to a nightmare. Looking around she tried to focus on the room and to calm her breathing, almost naturally her eyes landed on the blond laying next to her sleeping peacefully. Zulema was glad that she hadn't woken her up again. Although Macarena never complains the brunette knew it took a toll on her as well. 

Knowing she wouldn't get much more sleep anyway Zulema carefully stood up and left the bedroom quietly in order not to wake her rubia. Today was day 10 of them laying low and they haven't prepared anything for their “comeback” yet, so Zulema took her phone and a notepad and started to research what was going on around them and what could be doable for them. 

They needed to act carefully and couldn't start with something big and they couldn't repeat something they have done before, because it would be to obvious. They needed something small, something easy. And there was another thing that was bugging the brunette's mind, she didn't want this cabin to be found. She wanted it to be their place, when they would decide to “retire”, their home. Being here with the blond made Zulema sure of her feelings, she wanted her in her life as long as the blond would be willing to stay. And this place here and the time they spent here together the last 10 days was one of the happiest times the brunette ever had. It was their own little oasis.

But protecting this place would also mean to get back into the caravan, back on the road. 

With that in mind the brunette had today's project ready in her head, they needed to repaint the outside of the caravan. Better safe than sorry. Having something to do now Zulema took a look at the clock. 6:30am. She needed to get the paint and a few groceries they went out of. 

Putting on some warmer clothes the brunette wrote a quick note to Macarena before grabbing her phone and the car keys from the kitchen counter and leaving the house. She had an over one hour drive to get to a shop she would get paint for the caravan from, without it being to close to home. 

Reaching the car she put on her wig and her sunglasses, before lighting a cigarette and starting to drive off. 

**\----------**

Macarena once again woke up to an empty bed. With a groan she buried herself a little deeper into the sheets, inhaling Zulema's still lingering scent. They say everyone has a unique scent and that some scents trigger something within you. 

Even back in prison Macarena liked the way Zulema smelled. Not the scent of the prison soap or from the detergent, but the scent that is uniquely Zulema. And the blonde hated the fact that she liked having Zulema close, although she was choking, threatening or torturing her back then. 

Suddenly Macarena noticed that it was awfully quiet. Normally when Zulema wakes up she turns on the coffee machine and some music. Crawling out of bed the blond put on an oversized shirt before making her way into the kitchen area only realizing once she's in the kitchen that it was one of Zulema's shirts she grabbed.

“Zulema?”, the blond called out, hoping the brunette was just outside smoking or enjoying some sun. But she didn't receive an answer. 

Looking around the blond found the note Zulema left her on the kitchen island. 

_ Had to run some errands.  _

_ Should be home before you wake up, if not…  _

_ Good morning rubia! x _

_ “Too late scorpion.” _ , Macarena thought before taking a look at the clock. It was 9am now. Walking over the blond started the coffee machine, before getting something to eat out of the fridge. She wasn't really in the mood for cooking so she just filled a bowl with cereals and milk and sat down on the sofa, feet on the coffee table, phone in hand to connect it with the speaker. While Macarena was eating she listened and hummed along to the songs she randomly let play on her phone. 

When she was done eating she stood up and made her way over to the sink to do the dishes they had left yesterday, still only in her panties and Zulema's shirt. 

Deep in the song and softly swaying her hips to it Macarena didn't hear the door being opened and Zulema entering and the brunette kept quiet and just enjoyed the view a little. She had to admit the blond did look good in her shirt and seeing her being one with the music was always a spectacular vision. 

Zulema slowly walked towards the blond, careful not to make so many noises. 

“Buuuurn the witch!”, Macarena sang along. 

“Well, that's a new one. Never heard someone call me a witch before.”, the brunette chuckled while also wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind. 

“What the fuck Zulema?! You scared the shit out of me!”, the blond shouted, smacking Zulema's arm in the process. 

“Aww, come one. I couldn't let this opportunity just pass me by.” 

“I hate you Zulema.” 

“Sure, I hate you too.”, Zulema answered with a chuckle before placing a peck on the blonde's neck and letting go of her in order to lean against the counter next to her. 

Macarena meanwhile finished the dishes and dried her hands with the kitchen towel afterwards. Zulema had simply watched her until now, now the blond saw a mischievous sparkle in the brunette's eyes. 

“Though I must admit you look rather nice in my shirt it's still mine so take it off.”, Zulema stated. 

“I'm just going to shower and then…”, the blond answered but got interrupted by the brunette. 

“Now!”, Zulema demanded, slowly wetting her lips with her tongue at the thought of what she is going to see once the shirt was off. 

Macarena saw the slow change from mischief to desire in the scorpion’s eyes. 

_ “Well, two can play that game.” _ , Maca thought. 

“I don't take orders. If you want the shirt gone you need to take it off yourself.”, the blonde shot back. 

“Vale…”, the brunette sighed while making her way towards the blond before lifting her up in a swift movement to sat her down on the kitchen island. 

Taking a hold of the hem of the shirt Zulema slowly lifted it up a little before she leant forward and started to kiss the newly exposed skin on the blonde's stomach, slowly wandering upwards while also adding some nibbling and soft bites until she took off the shirt completely. 

Eying her rubia for a few seconds she pulled her closer and started to kiss her hungrily. 

“God, I want you!”, the brunette exclaimed after pulling away to catch her breath. 

Macarena took her index finger and softly traced the features of the brunette's face before cupping her cheek. 

“Tough luck.”, the blond answered with a chuckle before slapping her softly and pushing her away, hopping off the counter and walking into the bathroom. 

“See it as your punishment for scaring the crap out of me.”, Maca exclaimed before closing the door.

_ “What the hell just happened?!” _ , the brunette thought before making her way to the bathroom only to be stopped by a locked door. 

“You locked the fucking door?”, Zulema asked incredulously. 

“I know you Zulema.”, was the only answer. 

“You're going to regret this, rubia.”, the brunette stated in a somewhat dangerous voice which only made Macarena laugh. 

_ “Coward!” _ , the brunette chuckled while shaking her head.

**\----------**

When they were both ready and out of the shower Macarena finally came to ask Zulema about her errands. 

“Where were you earlier this morning?” 

“I bought some colour for the caravan. We need to repaint it, if we want to go back on the road.” 

“And we want back on the road?”, Maca asked. 

“We have to at some point, if we want it or not, so I'd rather move soon so we could have the chance to come back to this place some time without it being known to anyone.” 

Maca fought the smile that threatened to take over her face. Zulema thought about a future that included her. That in itself told Macarena all she needs to know. So the blond stepped to the colour cans and picked one up. 

“Vale… Let's see if I like the colour.” 

It was blue, but instead of the current light blue it was a darker blue that reminded Macarena of the night sky. 

“Lucky for you I approve or you would have had to drive back to get a different one.”, the blond chuckled which made Zulema roll her eyes. 

“We both know that wouldn't have happened rubia!”, the brunette snorted. 

“Are you good to go?”, Zule asked after checking the blonde's outfit. It definitely wasn’t something that the blond would like to get dirty. 

“You want to go now?”, Macarena asked surprised. 

“Of course! Or do you have somewhere else to be?”, Zulema challenged with a smirk. 

“Funny", the blond stated with a sarcastic undertone in her voice, before turning around to change into different clothes. 

“Vamos!”, Maca called out after she came back from the bedroom and together they made their way to the caravan. 

**\-----------**

At the caravan the first thing they did after putting some music on was laying out a protective layer of plastic wrap around the caravan in order to protect the grass from getting dirty with colour. The colour itself was already environmental friendly, but they still wanted to be careful. 

After that was done both took ahold of a can and a brush each and started painting the outside of the caravan. For the fact that it literally was a runaway home it was surprisingly clean on the outside so they didn’t have a problem and made fast progress. 

They were done with the first coat of paint when Macarena became a mischievous glint in her eyes. Looking to the side she saw Zulema putting on the finishing touches of the first coat. In a slow and careful way the blonde approached the brunette, brush hidden behind her back. 

“Are you done?”, Maca asked. 

“For now, yeah.”, the brunette stated while turning around. But she noticed the mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes to late. 

In a fast movement Maca took her brush and smudged some paint onto Zulema's cheek before stepping back and laughing at the shocked expression on the scorpion’s face. 

But after some seconds that shocked expression turned into a dangerous look that made Macarena stop laughing and instead gulp immediately. 

“You really shouldn't have done that…”, the brunette exclaimed, shaking her head in fake disappointment before rushing towards the blond to get her revenge. But Macarena saw it coming and sprinted off laughing freely. 

Zulema chased Macarena around the caravan and tackled her to the ground when she finally reached her. 

“You cowardly bitch!”, Zulema exclaimed while finally smudging some paint across the blonde's face. 

They were fighting on the ground now, Macarena trying to defend herself and Zulema trying to get as much paint onto the blond as possible. 

They rolled around in the green grass like carefree children until they were out of breath and their laughter had died down to soft chuckles. 

Macarena was now the one hovering above the brunette and as soon as she realized their position she hurriedly sat up and tried to get off of Zulema, their conversation a couple days ago still clearly in her mind. 

“I'm sorry.”, Macarena mumbled. 

“I'm not. Please stay…”, the brunette stated softly blocking the blond from standing up or rolling off of her, “just don’t do anything I don't tell you to do.” 

“You know you can trust me Zule.”, Maca answered while still sitting on top of the brunette, smiling softly. 

The blond was surprised, she never expected Zulema would actually like to work on it and she definitely never thought Zulema had enough trust in her. 

Zulema smiled back at her, after all, this wasn't the difficult part yet and it felt nice to feel Macarena's warmth and weight on her lap. What's about to come would be the difficult and frightening part and the brunette was scared. She trusted Macarena but she still was afraid. 

Seeing the internal battle in the brunette's eyes Macarena tried to put even more love and care into her stare. 

“We don't have to do anything else and we can stop anytime. This is only about you, Zule. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me. I won't do anything you don't tell me to do. But maybe you'll feel safer if we established a safe word.” 

“Yellow", the brunette answered, thankful for the idea and Macarena's patience and sweetness. 

“Yellow it is then.”, the blond answered with a smile. 

“Can you lay down on me, like a hug?”, the brunette asked softly and Macarena nodded softly in return. 

Slowly and carefully Maca put more and more of her body and body weight onto Zulema, intently watching her expression, until she was laying flat on top of the brunette, not moving and giving Zulema time to adjust. 

Zulema was extremely tense, but she tried to focus on her senses. She could smell Macarena's unique scent, she could feel the blonde's breasts pressed against her own. Softly Zulema moved one hand into Macarena's hair, feeling how long and soft it is and slowly her body started to relax. So Zulema put her other arm around the blonde's back and pulled her even closer and just hold her in a tight hug. 

“You okay?”, Macarena whispered softly after she felt Zulema's body relax. 

Zulema placed a kiss on top of Macarena's head in answer, not trusting her voice yet. 

They simply held each other for a while, but Zulema wanted more. 

“Maca?” 

The blond lifted her head slightly to be able to look at the brunette. 

“Kiss me.”, the brunette stated. 

“Are you sure?”, Macarena asked and waited until the brunette nodded. 

Again Maca moved slowly and carefully, giving Zulema the option to stop her at any time. When their lips touched Macarena just let her lips rest on Zulema's, letting her decide if she wants to continue or if its going to be just a peck. But Zulema didn't hesitate that long and softly started to move her lips, indicating the blond to move hers as well. It was a soft and slow kiss, careful and full of emotions. 

Macarena was the one who pulled back with a smile and a soft look in her eyes. 

“You're still okay?”, the blond asked softly. 

Zulema nodded and pulled Macarena down for another kiss, getting more daring. After the first kiss she was reassured that she would be in total control, that Macarena will only response to her actions. 

With that in mind Zulema tangled both hands in blond locks and pulled her rubia closer, deepening the kiss. But then it happened, her mind bringing her back to her memories once again and her ex husband appeared in front of her inner eye. Zulema's kiss turned desperate and Macarena noticed, something was wrong. But she trusted that Zulema would tell her when it became to much. The kiss was desperate because Zulema desperately tried to cling to reality, to Macarena, but her memories were taking over and soon tears started to fall. When Macarena noticed the tears she pulled back immediately. 

“No!”, the brunette exclaimed desperately, trying to pull Macarena into another kiss. 

“Zule stop, you're crying!” 

“Please…”, the brunette pleaded. 

Macarena shook her head and rolled off of Zulema pulling her close and the brunette let her and cuddled into Macarena's side, head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. And she left herself crumble, feeling safe in the blonde's embrace. Sobs were wracking her body and Macarena just held her and softly stroke her back. 

“It's all gonna be okay. You're safe.”, the blond whispered. 

It took Zulema some time to calm down, but listening to Macarena's heartbeat and feeling her warmth helped her a lot. 

“Thank you.”, Zulema said gratefully. 

“Always", the blond answered before placing a kiss on top of the brunette's hair. 

“You're okay again?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Vale, then let's go. The first coat should be dry by now.”, Macarena stated. 

That was one of the things the brunette loved about the blonde, the fact that she always seemed to know exactly when she needed what. 

They both stood up and after looking for the paint brushes in the grass they went back and started to colour the caravan again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zulema is opening up more and more to Macarena and I think it's beautiful! ❤️
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below or just say hi! You're comments mean the world to me 💖
> 
> Until next time, thanks for your patience! 🙏🏻💕


	16. Triple plus one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shower, now!”, growled the brunette, getting impatient herself now. She wanted the blond ever since she saw her in her shirt this morning.   
> “Are you serious? You know how fucking small that thing is.”, the blond exclaimed.   
> “It's perfect!”, Zulema grinned while opening the shower door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter 🎉
> 
> Thanks again to all the people who are still here, reading and commenting on this story! It means the world to me 💖  
> And thank you so much for your patience! 🙏🏻 
> 
> And now, enjoy the new chapter 😘

**Chapter 16: Triple plus one**

The way Zulema's mood can change in the blink of an eye can be both, a blessing or a curse. Right now it was a blessing because after two songs the brunette was back in her good and playful mood, as if the crying never happened and Macarena was thankful that she was able to cheer her up again. 

They were almost done painting, this time the brunette finished her part faster than the blond so she simply watched Macarena who was softly swaying her hips to the music. But she got impatient pretty fast, after Macarena's moves got more provocative knowing full well what it did to Zulema. So the blond wasn't surprised when the brunette suddenly wrapped herself around her body from behind, hands sneaking under her shirt caressing her toned stomach. 

“Are you done?”, the brunette whispered huskily into the blonde's ear sending a shiver down Macarena's spine before trailing her neck with soft nibbles, which made Maca moan softly. 

“Almost.” 

“Then hurry up rubia, I'm hungry.”, Zulema exclaimed and bit into the blonde's earlobe before pulling away. 

Another shudder went through Macarena's body and it took all of her self-control to not just throw the brush away and throw herself at Zulema, but the paint needed to be done so she hurried up, rolling her eyes at the chuckle of the brunette from behind. 

Once the blond was done painting she hadn't even the time to turn around. Zulema was directly at her, turning her around, taking the brush out of her hand to throw it carelessly away before pulling her close and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. While deepening the kiss Zulema's hands trailed down to the blonde's ass, squeezing it roughly which earned her a moan. Using that opportunity the brunette quickly shove her tongue into Maca's mouth. The moment their tongues started to caress each other they both moaned in unison. 

Luckily they were clever enough to let the caravan door open while painting, so when they pulled back for some much needed air the brunette took ahold of the blonde's hand and pulled her inside the caravan, before turning her around and pressing her, face forward, against the table. The brunette once again sneaked her hands under Maca's top from behind, this time going straight for her perfect breasts, cupping and squeezing them softly and grinning smugly at the fact how painfully fast Macarena's nipples turned hard and about how vocal she was already. Luckily they both haven't bothered with bra’s today.

“Rubia, we haven't even really started yet and you're so vocal already. I like it.”, she said seductively before kissing a trail from the blonde's right shoulder to her ear, sucking her earlobe softly. 

“Don't be so cocky Zulema.”, Macarena exclaimed, trying to sound annoyed. 

“Don't pretend you don't love it!”, Zulema laughed before pulling Maca's top over her head and pushing her upper body against the surface of the table. Macarena moaned loudly when her already quite hard nipple were pressed against the cold surface, the sensation shooting through her whole body until settling between her legs. 

“Zulema…”, Macarena moaned softly when the brunette started to trail her back with kisses starting from the waistband of her shorts upwards to her neck again, wandering to both shoulder blades. 

“Don't straighten up again!”, Zulema commanded before taking a step back and pulling off her own shirt and shorts before stepping behind the blond again and leaning forward against the blonde's back, both moaning at the skin to skin contact. 

Macarena in fact liked it very much when Zulema got cocky and demanding during sex, so she really was massively turned on by now. 

“Zule please…”, the blond urged her on, which only resulted in Zulema stepping back again, laughing at the whining sound of the blond. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes!”, Zulema demanded while losing her last piece of clothing herself. When they both were finally naked and Macarena turned around towards the brunette, Zulema took a hold of her arm. 

“Shower, now!”, growled the brunette, getting impatient herself now. She wanted the blond ever since she saw her in her shirt this morning. 

“Are you serious? You know how fucking small that thing is.”, the blond exclaimed. 

“It's perfect!”, Zulema grinned while opening the shower door, stepping inside and pulling Maca in with herself, closing the door before turning them around and pushing the blond with her back against the wall with a little force. 

The brunette turned on the water, knowing it was gonna be cold at first but welcoming the cool sensation against her hot body. 

“Zulema, the water is fucking cold!”, the blond shrieked. 

“Hmm… I have a few ideas to keep you warm, don't worry!”, Zulema hummed with deep desire in her eyes, the look making the blond shudder. 

Without another warning the brunette leant forward and took the blonde's left nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking it, before biting down and giving the other side the same attention. By now Macarena was a trembling mess, desperate for release. 

“Still cold?”, Zulema asked smugly once she was satisfied with her work on the blonde's breasts. 

“Just fuck me already!” 

That wasn't something the brunette needed to be told twice, she kissed her rubia passionately before getting down on her knees and lifting one of the blonde's leg on her shoulder, opening her up and taking the first lick from entrance to clit. At the contact Macarena moaned loudly, grabbing the brunette's hair, encouraging her to go on. 

Zulema started with big circles and changes between licking, kissing and sucking those lips, once in a while humming her approval which sent shockwaves through the blonde's body. Soon the brunette made the circles smaller until her whole mouth was concentrating only on Maca's clit. 

Macarena's movements against her were getting frantic, a sure tell that she was close already so Zulema took the pulsating bud into her mouth, sucking roughly on it, sending Macarena over the edge. 

That was number one but Zulema had no intentions to stop yet so instead of slowing down, the brunette picked up speed again and pushed two fingers roughly into Macarena, feeling her walls still clenching violently. 

“Oh fuck!”, the blond moaned, desperately clinging to the brunette's hair trying to prepare for the next impending orgasm, but she couldn't prepare herself for how forceful and embarrassingly fast she came for the second time, screaming Zulema's name. This time Zulema let her ride out her complete high, basking in the reactions of Maca's body to her. 

Getting up again the brunette pulled Macarena into a kiss with her free hand, just kissing her for a moment, before starting to move her fingers again. 

Macarena pulled back with a gasp, being still overly sensitive. 

“Zule, I don't think I can take more.” 

“You can and you will!”, the brunette whispered seductively. 

And with that Macarena surrendered, closed her eyes and simply concentrated on the feeling of Zulema inside her, doing all the right things. 

It didn't take long for Macarena to be close again, Zulema knew exactly what she was doing and how the blond liked to be fucked. 

Zulema knew Macarena was close again and just needed this little extra to fall again so she leaned forward and whispered into the blonde's ear. 

“Come on, cum for me Maca, one last time!” 

And with another angled push, hitting all the right spots Zulema pushed Macarena over the edge again, who was coming with a strangled moan so overcome by pleasure that she wasn't even able to scream anymore. 

“I've got you.”, the brunette reassured her softly.

Her whole body trembled violently while wave after wave of electricity shot through it, it was just too much and without having any control over it the blond felt her body collapse. But Zulema was right there, holding her up, helping her ride out this huge wave. 

Once Macarena had calmed down a little she felt the soft kisses being placed all over her face, with a smile she looked into Zulema's eyes. 

“There you are again.”, Zulema stated, kissing Macarena softly. 

“Let's get clean.” 

And Zulema took her time washing the blonde's body and hair, caressing the smooth skin. She wouldn't have thought in a million years that something as simple as showering with another person would bring her so much peace and enjoyment. After she got Macarena all cleaned up Zulema hurried to get herself clean as well, putting Macarena's protest down with a “another time" when the blond wanted to return the gesture. 

When they stepped out of the shower Zulema grabbed a towel and softly wrapped it around the blonde's body. 

“You okay?”, the brunette asked softly, afraid she might have pushed Macarena to far. 

“I'm more than okay, this was pretty damn hot. If that is how I'm going to regret things I'm seriously considering to be a very bad girl.”, Macarena answered with a chuckle referring to Zulema's words this morning. 

“You wish!”, the brunette exclaimed while playfully slapping the blonde's ass before turning around and stepping into the living space to get some clothes for them, but Macarena was fast to follow her. 

“What are you doing?”, the brunette asked through a laugh while Macarena shoved her against the sofa, making her sit down in the process. When Zulema looked into the blonde's eyes she immediately stopped laughing, she knew the look in that eyes and it shot an electric wave through her whole body and a tightness settling in her lower abdomen. 

Zulema wanted Maca since the morning and she had her and while that lasted she completely forgot about her own need, consumed by the blonde's pleasure. But now, seeing the desire in her rubia's eyes, her own need washed over her again. 

Slowly and sensually Macarena settled slowly on top of the brunette's lap, straddling her, the brunette intuitively wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

“Is this okay?”, Macarena asked cautiously. 

“More than okay, go on.”, came the answer from a somewhat impatient Zulema. 

So Macarena kept going and grabbed the brunette's hair to pull her into a passionate and hungry kiss, instantly shoving her tongue into the brunette's mouth who moaned at the forcefulness. Even tho Macarena was sitting on top of her Zulema still was fighting for some dominance through the kiss, driving the blond to get a little rougher, sucking and biting her bottom lip almost painfully before pulling back. 

“My turn!”, the blond exclaimed, her voice a little deeper than usual which was turning Zulema on immensely. 

Starting from the brunette's jawline Maca slowly started to make her way over to the brunette's neck, biting her pulse point when she reached it, marking the brunette who let out a hiss at the sensation which turned into a soft moan when the blond soothed the sting with her tongue. 

Slowly the blond continued her way further down, kissing and nibbling the naked skin until she reached Zulema's beautiful breasts. Pulling back a little the blond just took in the view for a moment, Zulema's breasts were perfect in Macarena's eyes. 

Placing a kiss between them Macarena lifted her gaze. 

“You're beautiful.”, the blond said somewhat shyly before kissing Zulema on the lips again and softly cupping the brunette's breast, just feeling their weight in her hands for a moment. Setting her hands in motion she started to knead the soft flesh, moaning a little at the sensation of feeling the brunette's nipples getting hard against the palm of her hands. 

“More!”, the brunette groaned by now getting a little desperate. She hated but loved it at the same time how much Macarena was able to turn her on. 

“Hmmm, so desperate for me. Maybe I should leave you hanging more often…”, Macarena teased. 

“Don't you fucking dare!”, the brunette exclaimed dangerously. 

“Don't worry…”, the blonde soothed her, rolling her hips forward a little and leaning forward to whisper into the brunette's ear, “I want you too much right now to stop.” 

At the blonde's words and the bite into her earlobe that followed afterwards Zulema just wasn't able to suppress another moan. 

Scooting a little lower Macarena took the left nipple into her mouth, gently sucking it and teasing it with her tongue while tweaking the other nipple between her fingers, changing the sides after a little time. Her free hand traced lazy patterns over the brunette's stomach, paying special attention to her scars. 

Once satisfied with her work the blond stood up, only to kneel in front of the sofa, spreading Zulema's legs and pulling her to the edge of the sofa for better access. 

Seeing the sleek wetness that gathered between the brunette's legs, seeing the affect she had on Zulema was driving her crazy and without much more teasing Macarena dove right in, taking a bold lick from the brunette's entrance to the tip of her clit before pulling back to take the sensation in, she had never tasted Zulema straight from the source before and she was instantly intoxicated with her taste. 

Diving right back in Macarena took her time kissing and licking the brunette's outer and inner lips, sometimes nibbling at the extremely soft skin.

Feeling the movement of the blonde's tongue and lips against her already extremely wet pussy was driving Zulema insane with need and into a moaning mess in no time so she grabbed a hold of blond locks, holding her rubia into place.

Sensing that the brunette needed more, Maca started to concentrate only on Zulema's pulsing clit, sucking it into her mouth and toying with it with her tongue, humming in appreciation which sent all kinds of sensation through Zulema's body. 

Without the brunette noticing Macarena's finger were slowly wandering to the brunette's entrance before two fingers entered her. 

“Fuck!”, Zulema moaned out, grabbing onto her own breast with her free hand in a try to steady herself somehow. 

Macarena's senses were running on overload, tasting Zulema, feeling her pulsating around her fingers and in her mouth and hearing her moans. Everything was her, everything was Zulema. 

Feeling Zulema trash beneath her trying to get control over her own pleasure, Macarena held her down with her free arm while pumping into the brunette more roughly, curling her fingers once in a while. 

Releasing Zulema's clit from her mouth the blond looked up at Zulema who let out a small whine at the loss of stimulation. 

“My turn!”, Maca reprimanded her, looking her in the eye and waiting for her to show her that she understood. 

After Zulema nodded her head softly Macarena went back down and doubled her efforts and with a especially deep thrust and a grazing of teeth against the brunette's clit Maca sent Zulema flying over the edge who came with a low moan and Macarena's name on her lips. 

Macarena let Zulema ride out her orgasm and only pulled out and back when Zulema started to flinch at the contact, being too sensitive. 

Placing a few kisses on the brunette's thighs the blond stood up and held her hand. 

“Let's lay down on the bed for a little, I want to feel you.” 

And so Zulema grabbed the blonde's hand and let herself be pulled up by her rubia before laying down first on the bed, Macarena settling in right after, cuddling into Zulema's side. 

“Maca?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I want to try again…” 

Macarena knew exactly what Zulema was referring to. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it's like you said, I want to feel you.” 

Without further questioning the brunette Macarena climbed on top of Zulema and settled down, her head on the brunette's chest, one hand under her head and the other one softly laying next to her head, eyes closed. 

Zulema took a deep breath once again trying to concentrate on her senses, one hand softly weaving through the blond locks and taking in the scent that was purely Macarena and just home to her by now. 

And for the first time in forever Zulema was able to relax in this position and just be in the presence and suddenly she knew why. She truly trusted Macarena and along the way she had fallen in love with her. Zulema Zahir was in love with Macarena Feirrero. 

This realization and the intense feelings that came with it overwhelmed Zulema massively and sent quiet tears running down her face. 

Macarena felt the shift in the brunette's mood and noticed the tears so without opening her eyes she softly lifted her hand and brought it to Zulema's face, caressing her cheek and wiping away the tears, somehow knowing she didn't had to ask for permission and proven right my Zulema who placed a kiss on the blonde's palm before leaning into the touch. 

And so they remained in this position, both feeling that something changed but both content with just enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some domestic stuff with these two! 🙊
> 
> Let me know what you think down in the comments below or slide me a DM on Twitter (it's only closed for the creeps) 😉
> 
> See ya in two weeks 💖


	17. Is this goodbye? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, I don't know how to cook! Are you happy now?”, Zulema exclaimed frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ❣️  
> I'm back with a new chapter and I think it's the most domestic and sweetest chapter I've written so far 🙈
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and for the incredible kind feedback I always get from you. It really means so much to me! 💖 
> 
> Now enjoy the new chapter 🙈

**Chapter 17: Is this goodbye? (Part 1)**

Macarena opened the fridge and took a look inside. 

“I could make us chicken, bell pepper and spring onions in a pan and either pasta or rice with it.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Well, what do you want, rice or pasta?” 

“Whatever is open.”, Zulema answered with an eye roll. The blond should know by now that she was a practical person. Tomorrow they would hit the road again and open packages just aren't convenient for the transport from the cabin to the trailer. 

“Pasta it is then.”, the blond exclaimed while grabbing the chicken from the fridge. 

“Can I play some music?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I say so!”, the brunette exclaimed from the sofa, glad about the fact that Macarena wasn't able to see her smirk. She didn't mind her rubia listening to music while cooking, she always did that, but Zulema wanted to mess with the blond a little. 

“Are you serious right now?”, Macarena asked, a little annoyed by the brunette's attitude. 

“I'm always serious, Maca.” 

“Well, tough luck. I'm cooking for you, so I'm gonna play my music while I do so.”, the blond bit back while walking to the docking station to start the music. But Zulema stopped her hand with a grip around her wrist. 

“I said no.”, Zulema stated calmly, suppressing her smile and enjoying the fact that she could annoy the blond a little. But Macarena saw the mischievous spark in the brunette's eyes. 

“I hate you!”, Macarena exclaimed through a chuckle once she realized that Zulema was messing with her. 

“Sure, just keep telling yourself that.”, Zulema bickered back, shooing the blond back into the kitchen and hitting play on the phone before walking over and leaning against the kitchen island. 

“You know, if you're standing here and just look at me you can move your pretty ass and help me with the cooking for a change.”, Macarena stated once she felt Zulema's gaze on her ass. 

“You think I have a pretty ass?”, the brunette asked in a seductive voice. 

“Of course that’s the part you'd take the most interest in.”, the blond snorted. 

“Hey, I take every compliment I can get!”, Zulema shrugged. 

“As if your ego needs more support.”, Maca stated through an eye roll. 

“Shut up and tell me what to do, puta.” 

“Always so friendly! You can chop up the bell pepper and the spring onions. Do you think you can handle that?”, the blond asked in a teasing manner. 

“Fuck you! Of course I can.” 

And with that they both went to work. Macarena was cutting the chicken into small strips and putting a pot of salted water on the stovetop to get it to boil for the pasta while Zulema started with the vegetables. Little did Macarena know that Zulema indeed had no idea what she was doing, she never really cooked in her life. She either got cooked for or ate take out. 

The blond was already done with cutting the chicken when she noticed the way the brunette was cutting open the bell pepper. 

“What the hell are you doing? That’s not how you cut a bell pepper.”, Maca stated in an irritated voice. 

“Fine, I don't know how to cook! Are you happy now?”, Zulema exclaimed frustrated. 

“How is that even possible?! You've gone to prison for how many years?” 

“A shitload.” 

“And you never got assigned to kitchen duty?” 

“Have you met me?! They've never would have handed me a knife willingly.”, Zulema chuckled, pointing at the blond with the silver blade.

“Let me show you how it's done…”, and without waiting for an answer Macarena stepped behind Zulema and took a hold of the hand she had the knife in and guided it softly while watching over the brunette's shoulder to be able to see what she was doing. 

Macarena was explaining every step patiently to Zulema but the brunette really struggled with her concentration. Feeling Macarena this close, feeling her breath on the skin of her neck let Zulema's mind always wander to other specific things. 

“The rest you should be able to do on your own.”, the blond said and kissed the brunette's cheek softly before pulling back, effectively bringing Zulema back to reality. 

The rest of their cooking session went smoothly and surprisingly, especially for Zulema, they both enjoyed doing something so domestic together. 

**\-----------**

They both decided that they would build another bonfire this evening and simply enjoy their time, so that's what they did. Tomorrow when the sun had set they would hit the road again. 

While Zulema was igniting the fire Macarena grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and the docking station from the couch table and brought it outside. She handed one beer to the brunette who took it gratefully. It was a really warm evening and Zulema could use some refreshment. 

“To new adventures.”, Zulema raised her bottle towards the blond. 

“Cheers to that!”, Maca said and clinked their bottles together before they both raised said bottles to their mouths to take a large gulp. 

They both sat down near the bonfire and watched the slowly ending sunset when Macarena had an idea. 

“I'm gonna be right back. You want another beer?” 

“Sí.” 

And with that the blond stood up to head back inside to not only grab another beer for Zulema but also to grab her polaroid camera. 

Slowly Macarena made her way back towards Zulema, hoping the brunette wouldn't pay attention to her. When she was close enough she carefully put the beer down and got the camera ready to take a picture of Zulema watching the sunset from behind, the bonfire next to her and all the beautiful colours of the sunset as her background. 

Zulema only noticed what Maca was doing when she heard the clicking sound of the camera. Turning around she saw the self-satisfied grin on the blonde's lips and for a second wasn't sure if she wanted to rip or kiss it off her face. 

“You sneaky little bitch!”, Zulema called her out. 

“Oh, come on, don't be like that. You should have thought about this before you gifted it to me.”, Maca stated through a laugh. 

“And it's a beautiful picture.”, she added softly after having taken a look at it. 

“Show me.” 

“No.” 

“What do you mean ‘no'?” 

“I know you Zule, if I hand this over now it's going to end up in flames.” 

And Zulema couldn't fight the smirk that started to form, because her rubia was right, she would have thrown it into the bonfire. 

Macarena put the picture away before grabbing the camera and the beer for Zulema and sitting down beside her. They simply watched the sunset in silence, both basking in the quiet atmosphere, knowing they would go back to a life full of adrenaline rather soon. 

Once the sun had completely vanished Macarena stood up again and put on some music. 

“I'm in the mood to dance. Care to join me?”, she asked Zulema. 

“I definitely haven't had enough alcohol for that yet!”, the brunette exclaimed while standing up too and heading inside to grab the tequila. 

“Your loss!”, the blond called after her and started to sway her hips. 

By the time Zulema came back Macarena was already lost in the music. It was something that fascinated Zulema ever since she noticed it, how Macarena could let herself completely fall into the music and how her body always seemed to move perfectly to it. 

Taking a gulp from the tequila Zulema sat back down and simply watched the blond for a while. Things were going to change once they're back on the road and out of their little bubble, Zulema was sure of that. What happened over the last two weeks felt like a dream to her. She opened up, to Maca of all people, a person she once hated with a passion and she not only opened up to but she also fell in love with her. How crazy and unbelievable was that? 

Macarena was thirsty so she sat down beside Zulema to drink something when she noticed the brunette was somewhere else with her mind. 

“What's going on?”, the blond asked, knowing she wouldn't get an honest answer.

“Nothing…” 

“Well, that's a lie and you didn't even put any effort into making it believable. Wanna talk about it?” 

But Zulema only shook her head as an answer and to get rid of those thoughts, she wanted to enjoy this moment. 

“Suits yourself, elfo del puto infierno.”, Maca shrugged, talking another gulp of her beer. 

“Let's take a picture!”, Zulema exclaimed suddenly. 

To say Macarena was surprised was an understatement. 

“What are you up to Zulema?”, the blond asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. 

“You want a picture or not?”, the brunette shot back. 

“Vale…”, Maca said, still a little wary and grabbed the camera. 

Scooting together facing the bonfire they both grab a hold of the camera, Zulema the one with the finger on the release, since Maca always wanted to be at a specific side on the picture. 

Lifting the camera and setting the angle they sat there looking into the camera. 

“Maca?” 

“What?”, the blond asked, turning towards Zulema. 

That was exactly what the brunette was aiming for and in a swift movement Zulema kissed Macarena. 

_ *click* _

Pulling back from the kiss the both of them were smiling so Zulema indicated for Maca to look at the camera while fixing her eyes on the camera as well. 

_ *click*  _

Zulema wanted to put the camera back down again but Macarena stopped her. 

“One more?”, the blond asked pleadingly. 

“Vale, but only one more.” 

“Can you count down?”, Maca asked. 

“Sure. Ready?” 

The blond nodded. 

“Three…Two…One…”, but in the last second Macarena placed a kiss on Zulema's cheek. 

_ *click*  _

“Okay, that really was kitschy!”, Zulema stated through a laugh. 

“Oh shut up, you secretly like it! Deep inside you're a little softie.”, Maca teased back. 

“Did you just call me soft?!”, the brunette asked incredulously. 

“I wouldn’t dare.”, now the blond was laughing. 

“Shut up and dance with me!”, Zulema demanded, standing up and holding a hand out to pull a still laughing Macarena up with herself. 

They were dancing together and with each other for hours, teasing each other and throwing some steamy make out sessions in between until they were exhausted and extinguished the bonfire before going to sleep. 

**\------------**

“Noooooooo!!”, the brunette screamed herself awake from another nightmare. Her heart was racing and cold sweat had formed on her forehead. Looking around Zulema was trying to find herself back to reality, her eyes instinctively moving over to the still sleeping form of her rubia. Thankful that she didn't wake up Macarena with her scream the brunette carefully got out of bed and grabbed some clothes to throw on. She needed some time to calm down and since it was still dark outside Zulema knew she still had a chance at some sleep if she managed to do so. 

Grabbing a beach towel the brunette stepped quietly outside and walked to the point with the hole in the top of the cave before laying herself down on the towel. It was another clear and cloudless night and the stars almost seemed to sparkle. 

Zulema had dreamed about Fatima again, this time she sat beside her when the helicopter took off and once they were in the air the brunette, as if she was remote-controlled, stood up and was the one pushing Fatima out against her will. But she couldn't stop it, no matter how much she screamed and fought against it, she just had to do it. An unknown force pushing her to do so, so she had to witness how she pushed her own daughter outside and into her death. 

_ “Why?”, Fatima asked her with a heartbroken look in her eyes.  _

_ “I don't want to do this!”, Zulema exclaimed desperately.  _

_ “And still you're going to do it, you're going to kill me. Why?!”, Fatima asked again, tears streaming down her face and a deep desperation settled in those kind brown eyes.  _

_ Zulema took a step forward.  _

_ “Lo siento!”, Zulema cried and took another step forward pushing Fatima out of the helicopter.  _

Reliving that moment in her mind brought the tears back to her eyes as well. They fell slowly, like she ran out of them a long time ago already. 

“Qué pasa?”, Macarena asked her softly while laying down next to her. Zulema was so far gone that she hadn't noticed the blond approaching. 

“Why are you up? You should be sleeping.” 

“So do you. Wanna tell me what happened?” 

“No…”, the brunette answered. 

“Vale… Then let's just lay here for a while.”, Macarena stated, feeling that the brunette wasn't ready to go back to bed yet. 

So they just lay there for a while, side by side, gazing at the stars in the night sky. 

“Remember the first time when you helped me with my nightmares back in the caravan?”, Zulema broke the quietness. 

“Yeah, I do.”, the blond answered, both still looking into the sky. 

“This was where I travelled to in my mind that night.”, Zulema said, too shy to confess that her rubia was a part of it but secretly hoping the blond would catch up on it. 

And Macarena knew, she knew that her scorpion not only meant this place and she wasn't in need for Zulema to say it out loud. After all, they barely needed words to understand each other. A thing they both partly appreciated and partly despised. That meant the blond also knew it wouldn't sit well with Zulema if she would confront her about it right now. 

“It truly is a calming and beautiful place.”, Maca said instead with a smile, “and it's yours, you can come back whenever you want. It means a lot to me that you shared this place with me.” 

“Well, I couldn't leave your sorry ass hanging now, could I?”, the brunette stated through a chuckle which made Macarena push her elbow into Zulema's rips. 

“Asshole!”, exclaimed the blond. 

“Ouch!”, the brunette exclaimed at the same time, “What was that for?” 

“You know exactly what that was for, don't play dumb on me, it doesn't flatter you at all!” 

“So what does flatter me, huh?”, Zulema asked with a smug smirk on her face now turned towards the blond. 

“Hmm, you wish!”, Maca exclaimed while softly pushing the brunette's head to the side, “as if you need any help to fill that big ego of yours!” 

“I don't have an ego, I am that perfect!”, Zulema chuckled. 

“Yeah suuuure.”, the blond answered in a sarcastic manner while rolling her eyes, suppressing her own chuckle. 

“Ready to go back to bed Zulema?” 

“Yeah, I guess…” 

“Then let's go back.” 

And that’s what they did and without Zulema having to ask, Macarena pulled her close and held her through the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm? 🤔 Real soon the girls are going back on the road again 🙊
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments down below or just say hi.   
> I'm always so happy to interact with you 💖
> 
> Next chapter in two weeks :)


	18. Is this goodbye? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking towards the cars Macarena grabbed Zulema's wrist softly.   
> “You'll be careful, right?”, the blond asked quietly.   
> “Rubia, you shouldn’t care or worry so much, especially about me.”, Zulema stated warmly.   
> “I know, but I still do.”, Macarena shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 🙃  
> I'm back with another chapter :) It's a little shorter than normal, but it just didn't fit in the last chapter and it won't fit in the next one.  
> I hope you don't mind 🙈 
> 
> Now enjoy, Maca and Zule do for sure 😉

**Chapter 18: Is this goodbye? (Part 2)**

Today was the day. Today they were going to hit the road again, back to living in the now midnight blue caravan. The day was spent driving up to the caravan with all their stuff and reorganizing their runaway home. They also did switch the cars, so now the newer car was the one pulling the caravan. After all they've never been seen in this car before by anyone who could mean trouble. It would buy them some time and it was far more suitable for rocky roads and tracks anyway. And they filled up all the water tanks they had so they didn’t have to stop for that somewhere anytime soon. 

Zulema was just stepping out of the caravan after tidying it up only to see that Macarena wasn't around anymore. 

“Maca?”, the brunette called out but received no answer. Looking at her watch she saw that it was almost time for the sunset, so Zulema had a pretty good guess as to where her rubia was right now. Grabbing a thin blanket and locking the caravan Zulema made her way towards the cliff, that was the top of their cave, and sure enough she saw the blond sitting on the edge looking over the ocean. 

“Why doesn't this surprise me?”, Zulema asked with a smirk while stepping towards Macarena. 

“I can't help it Zulema, it's the last day and this view is breathtakingly beautiful, I had to go and watch the sunset for the last time.”, Maca stated while Zulema settled down behind her. 

“You know…”, the brunette said while pulling Macarena closer to herself, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder, “we're gonna end up here together some time in the future anyway. However that will look like. But through the last years one thing was for sure, we never got completely away from each other no matter how hard we tried and I don't think that is ever going to change.” 

“Do you still want it to change?”, the blond asked softly, cuddling into her scorpion’s embrace. 

Zulema knew the answer to this deep in her heart, but she wasn't ready to tell her rubia yet that she never wants it to change, that the blond became her safe place, her home. 

“No, at least not in the near future. We still have some plans after all.”, the brunette stated instead. 

And Macarena was content with that answer for now. 

“Talking about plans, do we need another run through for tonight?” 

“Zulema, there isn't much to talk about. We have our spot, you take the solo car and I take the car and the caravan and we meet there. I drive slowly checking up on the mess you're gonna create in order to warn you if the police will come after you and you have all the fun. End of the plan.”, Macarena shrugged. 

“Are you jealous?”, the brunette snorted. 

“Shut up.” 

“You won't miss out on anything fun. It's hardly a worthy crime, robbing multiple gas stations, but we need some quick money and a way to keep the cops away from here.” 

“It is kinda pathetic, isn't it?”, Macarena chuckled and Zulema simply answered with another snort. 

And while the sun was wandering deeper and deeper towards and into the ocean they both were in their own thoughts. 

Macarena was afraid about how being back in the caravan would affect what she and the brunette had, if they would go back to what they were before their time here. They still haven't put a label on them, which was fine. Macarena knew she couldn't push Zulema on that one. But what Macarena also knew was that she loved the brunette, that she fell even deeper than before in the past two weeks and that she deep down was insecure about whether or not Zulema was falling along with her. 

Zulema too, was thinking about change. She was thinking about how much she has changed for and especially because of the blond. She was becoming an incredible softie for her rubia, a softness even the brunette herself wasn’t aware she possessed. Zulema found herself more often than not crave for Macarena not only in a sexual way but also in an affectionate and intimate manner. No matter if it was a simple kiss, an affectionate smile or having the blond in her arms, Zulema enjoyed it way more than she thought she ever would. And it surprised her how it became more and more natural to her. But Zulema was scared too, about how what Maca and her had will potentially affect the heists and not in a positive way. The fact they cared about each other made them incredibly vulnerable because it can be used against them big time. 

They would need to come up with some rules for that. Being on a heist was dangerous enough as it was when they got back to the bigger stuff, they have to be focused and professional at all costs. But not right now, now, Zulema just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

They just sat there together, Zulema hugging Macarena from behind, Macarena leaning into the embrace, legs and hands entangled with each other. When the sun has set completely the brunette placed a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder. 

“We need to go…”, Zulema whispered, knowing if she didn't get them going now they would never leave.

“I know.”, the blond whispered back and turned her head to the side to catch Zulema's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. 

“Let's go.”, Zulema stated once the kiss ended and pulled her rubia up with herself and together they made their way to the caravan. 

**\----------**

Zulema's mind kept spinning around one specific question: What if everything between her and her rubia changes back to what it were before? The brunette didn't know what to think of it, but one thing was for certain, she needed to feel the blond one more time. So when they reached the caravan Zulema took a soft hold on the blonde's throat and pushed her against the caravan, kissing her hungrily and almost desperately. Macarena, initially surprised by her scorpion’s action, was fast to react and kissed the brunette back with just as much passion. 

Once Zulema moved her kisses down to Maca's neck the blonde moaned softly. 

“Zulema, we have to go…”, Macarena whined. 

“Hmm, you don't seem like you want me to stop. Besides, there is always time for a quickie.”, Zulema hummed against the blonde's neck before biting the blonde's pulse point. 

“Fuck!”, Maca hissed, arching her back because of the sensation. 

“Oh, I intend to do just that.”, Zulema smirked and started to expertly fumble with the button and zipper of Macarena's pants and opened them at record speed. 

Shoving her hand into her rubia's pants the brunette struggled to contain her moan at how ready Maca was for her already. Macarena however wasn't as restrained and moaned loudly once she felt Zulema's hand on her pussy. 

The blond grabbed onto brunette locks and pulled her scorpion into another hungry kiss, slowly rubbing her body against the brunette's one. Zulema smirked into the kiss before pulling back. 

“I'll be quick.”, Zulema said with a wink and true to her word she roughly shoved two fingers into the blond and instantly set a fast pace. 

“Zulema!”, Macarena moaned and grabbed onto her scorpion’s shoulders in order to stable herself before starting to rock her hips to the fast rhythm Zulema set. 

The brunette simply watched Macarena's face and her movements, unbelievably satisfied with the knowledge that she made her move that way and brought out this side of the blond. The hooded eyes, the parted lips, the puffs of air, the thrown back head, the sound she makes, that all was because of her. 

“Mine.”, the brunette whispered softly, but Macarena was too far into her own pleasure to hear her which Zulema was grateful for, because she didn't intend for it to come out of her mouth at all. To cover that accident up Zulema started to add her thumb to the blonde's clit and after some pressure against it from the in- and outside the blonde was gone. Everything stopped for a second, their breathing, the blonde's body, but only for a second. After that second Macarena let out a long and strangled moan, that somewhat resembled Zulema's name, and her body started to shake uncontrollably. 

Zulema just watched it happen and took it all in, holding securely onto her rubia. And in this moment she swore to herself that this wasn't going to be the last time. 

Once Macarena came down and back to her senses she grabbed Zulema and spun them around quickly, now shoving the brunette against the caravan. A surprised gasp escaped Zulema which made Maca chuckle. 

“You really thought I don't want a turn?”, the blond smirked and without waiting for an answer started to attack the brunette's lips. 

“So foolish.”, Maca whispered while trailing soft kisses along her scorpion’s jawline until she reached her ear. 

“My turn!”, she hissed into the brunette's ear before biting down on her earlobe, gently sucking it afterwards. 

“Maca!”, Zulema moaned softly and Macarena didn't waste any time and went straight to the button and zipper of Zule's pants. When Macarena had enough space to work her hand somewhat comfortably she shoved her hand into Zulema's pants and wasn't surprised to find her already wet. No matter how much Zulema enjoyed teasing her about how fast she could get her going, Macarena knew she affected her scorpion just as much. 

“Hmm, so wet for me.” 

Zulema only answered with a soft groan. 

“Don't worry, you don't have to wait long.”, the blond exclaimed while cupping the brunette's cheek before pulling her close and attacking her lips again. And while shoving her tongue into the scorpion’s mouth shamelessly she simultaneously shoved two fingers into the brunette who moaned into the kiss at this. 

And true to her words Macarena went straight to work, not only setting a fast pace but instantly putting pressure on the brunette's clit. It didn't take long before Zulema moaned out her release and Macarena, as always, was mesmerized by the sight of Zulema while waves of pleasure were running through her. She would never get tired of that view and of the feelings that came with it. 

When they both calmed down enough they crashed their lips together for another passionate kiss before pulling back. They needed to get going so they both buttoned up their pants again, smirking at each other. 

They took a last look into the caravan to see if everything was there and stored away safely before they stepped out again and locked the door behind them. Zulema took a last look at her gun to make sure it's working properly. She didn't want to use it but better safe than sorry, although truth be told, Zulema wasn't really sorry most of the time. 

Walking towards the cars Macarena grabbed Zulema's wrist softly. 

“You'll be careful, right?”, the blond asked quietly. 

“Rubia, you shouldn’t care or worry so much, especially about me.”, Zulema stated warmly. 

“I know, but I still do.”, Macarena shrugged. 

Zulema leaned forward and placed a peck on the blonde's cheek before leaning towards her ear. 

“The devil looks after his own.”, the brunette whispered into her rubia's ear before pulling away. 

“We're going to be fine, vale?”, Zulema reassured once again. 

“Vale.”, Macarena agreed. 

“Then let's go!”, the scorpion said, determined and they both entered the cars and drove off into a new adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below or slide me a DM over on Twitter! 😊
> 
> Thanks for your patience and support, it means the world to me! 💖


	19. How could this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to be professional while on the heist or it will get dangerous. There is no place for caring or affection, it makes us weak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 💖  
> I'm back with another chapter for you! 😊  
> Thanks again for the amazing comments I get everytime, it's so sweet and keeps motivating me immensely! 😘 
> 
> Now go and enjoy! 😉

**Chapter 19: How could this happen?**

Everything went smoothly until it didn't. 

Zulema started her robberies around 2 hours away from their starting point. The first two went without any hiccups, in and out, smooth. The third however didn't turn out as anticipated. 

The brunette had researched and had known they didn't have any security cameras at this gas station due to them doing some shady things. So she also knew that they would get the most money there. What she didn’t knew however was that the gas station was inclined with gang activities. That turned out to be a problem. 

**\----------**

Macarena was driving at a comfortable tempo over the highway. Things went smoothly, there was no police in sight and Zulema was long gone before the blond showed up at the places. The blond hummed and sang along to the radio, big sunglasses on her nose. 

It was a relaxed atmosphere until it wasn't. 

Driving by the third and last gas station Macarena noticed that Zulema's car was still there and immediately tensed up. Something wasn't right, so Macarena sped up and hid the caravan behind some bushes before grabbing her gun, her knife and some chloroform they always kept with them if things had to go quietly and started to run towards the gas station. 

Getting close Maca slowed down and carefully walked around the building, careful not to be seen, until she heard a voice from the inside. 

“Which gang do you belong to?”, a man asked harshly. 

Macarena pressed herself against the wall next to an open window, spying inside she saw Zulema tied to a chair and a man hovering above her. And as if the brunette somehow knew that the blond was there their eyes met for a second, before Zulema looked at the man. 

“So you won't tell me, huh?”, the man stated. 

“Where would be the fun in that?”, Zulema retorted with a smirk. 

“Oh, you think that's funny?”, the man asked angry. 

“Well, I'm not unentertained, but it is kinda boring right now.”, the brunette shrugged. 

“You stupid bitch!”, the man shouted before slapping Zulema hard. 

Macarena used that loud noise to jump through the open window unnoticed. 

Zulema clenched and unclenched her jaw before turning her eyes back to the man. 

“You shouldn't have done that.”, the brunette stated through a calm voice and a mocking headshake. 

“Why not?”, the man asked before Macarena jumped on top of his back from behind and hold a, in chloroform dipped, cloth against his face. 

“Because I'm the only one allowed to treat her like that, asshole!”, the blond hissed into his ear, holding onto him until he lost consciousness before letting him glide down to the ground slowly. 

“There you are! Took you long enough…”, the scorpion grumbled. 

Macarena just stepped towards her and slapped her. 

“What was that for?!”, the brunette asked surprised. 

“You know exactly what that was for. Now tell me what we're working with here.” 

“Three guys. Our friend here is the brain, the other two are only muscle, but they do have a fucking tight grip. They're in a gang that has another shady business running through this gas station.” 

“Are you kidding me?! This idiot is the brain? He left the window wide open and all your weapons right here on the table.”, Maca exclaimed. 

“I never said he has a big brain. Now free me and let's get this done with.” 

“You know…”, the blond stated while walking around the chair and untying the brunette's hands, “this is kinda embarrassing Zulema.” 

“Cállate!”, the brunette mumbled while standing up and grabbing her things, “they have the money stacked here in the back.” 

They both went to work and grabbed the money, pushing it into their bag in a fast pace, knowing they hadn't much time before the man on the floor would wake up again. 

Once the money was packed away they made their way towards the window, but Macarena wasn't careful enough and kicked over the chair with the bag. 

“Fuck!", they hissed in unison and hurried out of the office towards the car. 

“Is everything alright?”, they heard the voice of one of the other guys. 

“That bitch is gone!” 

“She can't be far, let's get her!” 

By the time the guys were outside Zulema and Macarena had entered the car already. 

“Shoot!”, the third man ordered, having just woken up again. 

The brunette pressed the gas pedal and sped off with the blond, escaping the bullets easily. They drove to the caravan and transferred the money from one car to the other. 

“I need to drive, they're close behind us. Put on a wig and keep calm. We meet up at our spot.”, Zulema ordered while Maca left the car and walked over to the caravan. 

The blond started to drive and the brunette followed until she saw the three guys. Zulema sped up and passed the caravan, effectively getting the men away from her rubia, because they followed her. 

And Macarena had no other choice than to trust in Zulema's skills. 

**\-----------**

As it turned out those guys weren't only dumb but also had a really short attention span so Zulema lost them pretty fast within the next village. Now the brunette was driving to their meeting point and although she didn't have anybody chasing her anymore she still drove in a faster pace, her rubia in mind. 

On her drive Zulema thought about how to fix this problem. She can't worry and care about the blond like that while they were on the job, so to speak. It made her less focused and could get dangerous. They needed to come up with something and certainly had to remain professional while at work. They needed rules. But talking about rules would also mean to confess her feelings…

Reaching the meeting point first Zulema grabbed everything they still needed out of the car and put it out of the way before reaching into the trunk and retrieving a canister of fuel. The brunette drizzled the fuel onto the car and afterwards lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, trying to calm her nerves.  _ Macarena wasn't here yet.  _ A thought that kept circling in Zulema's mind. Throwing the cigarette onto the car the flames rose quickly and engulfed the whole car in a hot embrace. The scorpion watched the sparks dancing in the dark night sky until she heard a car approaching. Turning around she couldn't stop the immense relief she felt when she saw the familiar car and the caravan. 

Macarena saw the fire before she saw Zulema and took a second before leaving the car to take a deep breath, incredibly thankful that Zulema was standing right there waiting for her. 

Getting out of the car the blond just leaned against the side of it, arms crossed in front of her chest, trying to fight the urge to run into Zulema's arms.

“So you started the party without me?” 

“I couldn't wait forever now, could I?”, Zulema asked. 

“Looks like a boring party. I expected you to dance around the flames like the witch you are.”, Macarena stated. 

“You wish!”, the brunette snorted. 

At that Maca moved towards the brunette and grabbed into her jacket for a cigarette and the lighter. 

“Maybe.”, the blond stated, “now go pack up. I'm tired.” 

“I really don't like you bossing me around!”, Zulema stated. 

“Really? Could have fooled me…”, Macarena answered with a wink. Their faces were so close to each other and they both felt the strong urge to kiss the other but no one took the step. They both knew they had to talk about how they would handle things now. 

They both pulled back, Macarena to light her cigarette and Zulema to bring the stuff into the caravan. 

When the brunette was done she stepped next to the blond and watched the flames dancing softly with each other. 

“We need to talk about how this is affecting our work, Maca.”, Zulema stated softly. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

They both knew that the blond didn’t mean the heists, but in this moment Zulema did consider it for a second. By now she would do almost anything to protect her rubia. So the answer to Maca's initial question was pretty easy. 

“No. Do you?”, Zulema asked, trying to mask her insecurities. 

Macarena turned towards Zulema and looked into her eyes before answering with a soft smile and the shake of her head. 

“We have to be professional while on the heist or it will get dangerous. There is no place for caring or affection, it makes us weak.” 

“I know but you have to promise me something, Zulema. No more flying solo. I can't concentrate when you're not around and based on what happened today I guess you can't either.” 

At those words Zulema's heart just filled up with warmth. It always amazed her what Macarena's affection did to her, at the beginning she was scared of this feeling but now Zulema just embraced and enjoyed it. 

“Vale, I promise.”, Zulema said, “come on, let's drive to our new temporary home.” 

_ “Our home…” _ , Macarena thought with a goofy smile Zulema immediately called her out on. 

“Oye rubia, why are you smiling like that?” 

“Oh, it's nothing.”, the blond answered, trying to get her lips back into a neutral position. 

“Sure…”, Zulema said unconvinced, “hand me the keys.” 

“Why? I can drive, it's fine.” 

“Bullshit, you just said you're tired and I know the way better than you anyway so get your ass into the passenger seat and let me drive.”, the brunette exclaimed. 

“Vale vale, no need to get bossy on me now.”, the blond answered with a chuckle before walking towards the car and entering it with lifted hands. 

“Idiot.”, Zulema mumbled to herself while walking to the other side of the car and entering it. 

And, as the brunette secretly predicted, didn't it take long for Macarena to fall asleep leaned against the window. 

“And you wanted to drive…”, the brunette snorted once she heard those funny little squirrel noises that always left the blonde's mouth while she slept. Eyes back on the dirt road they were currently on Zulema kept driving and softly humming to herself. 

By the time they finally reached their new place the sun was already starting to rise again and Macarena was still asleep. 

The brunette turned off the motor and looked at her rubia sleeping peacefully. 

“Hey…”, Zulema whispered softly, knowing that Maca wasn't going to hear her and partly wanting to let the blond keep sleeping. 

Getting out of the car Zulema made her way to the caravan before opening the door and looking around. Everything was still at its place, the blond did well. 

Leaving the door open Zulema stepped outside again and over to the passenger's side. 

_ “Ay rubia, what am I gonna do with you now?” _ , the scorpion thought with a headshake. She had two options really, either leave the blond sleeping in the seat or carrying her into bed. Zulema never carried anyone into bed before, not even her own daughter, that's why she has to think about it in the first place. She was afraid that Macarena might wake up while she was carrying her, not ready to face just how much she cares about her rubia in front of her yet. This was something really intimate to Zulema, carrying her sleeping beauty. But she wanted Macarena to be as comfortable as possible, so Zulema slowly opened the car door and quickly took a hold of the blonde's head so she wouldn't fall out of the car. When the door was completely open the brunette brought one arm around the blonde's back and one underneath her knees and lifted her carefully. Macarena instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck which made her hold her breath for a second, but the blond just kept sleeping so Zulema relaxed again and started to make her way back into the caravan, before slowly laying her rubia onto the bed. Zulema wanted to straighten up again to go watch the sunrise, but Macarena just wouldn't let go of Zule's neck. 

“Needy, even when you're asleep, huh?”, the brunette chuckled quietly while softly pushing a lonely lock out of the blonde's face. This made Macarena sigh in her sleep and relax again so Zulema was able to free herself. 

Zulema kneeled at the floor beside the bed and tucked her rubia in, who turned onto her side in the process. Now they were almost face to face and the brunette couldn’t stop her hand from reaching out again and softly placing her hand on the blonde's face, stroking her cheek gently with her thumb. 

“Rubia, what have you done to me and how did you do it?”, Zulema sighed impossibly quiet before standing up, climbing onto the roof and watching the sunrise. 

_ “How could this happen?”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, their first robbery didn't go as smooth as planned, huh? 😁
> 
> A little announcement: Chapter 20 will hold a little surprise for you! 😉  
> Guesses are welcomed, but I won't tell 😋
> 
> As always, let me know what you think down below in the comments or just come and say "Hi". I always enjoy interacting with you guys ❣️


	20. Hit the button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking through the contacts her thumb stopped over the contact she was looking for but the brunette hesitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SURPRISE 🎉  
> First of all, Merry Christmas! ❤️✨   
> Today this story turned 6 months old and since it's Christmas and I had some time, I got this chapter earlier done than anticipated.   
> So this is my present to you, an early update ✨ 
> 
> BUT, that wasn't the surprise I teased last chapter 🤫 No one guessed it correctly by the way, so it seems like it's really going to me a surprise 🙊 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and happy holidays again to all of you ❤️

**Chapter 20: Hit the button**

Macarena woke up a little disorientated. It was already bright daylight and she couldn't remember how she got into bed in the first place. The last thing the blond remembered was falling asleep in the passenger seat. Did Zulema seriously carry her?! 

_ “Zulema!” _ , Maca's mind sounded loudly. Where is she? 

Getting out of bed and grabbing the first pair of clothes she could get her hand on the blond stepped outside and stopped within her movements. This place was beautiful! 

It was another clearing, but this time it was covered from above by the leaves and small branches of the trees around them. It was like a natural canopy. A little stream was flowing down the right side and the grass was covered in flowers. The whole scene seemed like straight out of a fairytale and had Macarena captivated instantly. 

_ “How does she always find these beautiful places?!”  _

“Zulema!”, the blond called out but didn’t receive an answer. Thinking that Zulema was probably on the roof, Macarena climbed up the ladder and sure enough she saw the dark locks of her scorpion looking out from over the chair she was sitting on. 

“You know, an answer would have been nice.”, Macarena continued but again didn't receive an answer. 

“Zulema?!” 

Macarena stepped next to the chair only to discover that the brunette was asleep. 

“Are you kidding me?!”, the blond exclaimed while kicking against a leg of Zulema which startled awake. 

“Qué coño haces?”, Zulema asked, angry about the rude wake up call. 

“What am I doing?!”, Maca asked incredulously, “What are you doing?! Sleeping while being on watch? Are you out of your mind?” 

“Can you calm the fuck down? Nothing happened!”, Zulema said, annoyed by the blonde's attitude. 

“But something could have happened! Since when don't you stick to your own safety rules?!” 

“Well, if a specific person here wouldn't have slept so long we could have switched places earlier.”, it was a low blow. 

“So this is my fault now?! I never asked you to let me sleep that long!”, Macarena shouted. 

“What a fool I am to treat you nicely for once! Maybe I should go back to treating you like the unbelievable annoying person you are.”, the brunette spit. 

“Fuck you!”, the blond spit back. 

“You wish!”, Zulema snorted while standing up and climbing down the ladder. 

“Where the fuck are you going now?” 

“Away from you!” 

“Fine, run away! It's what you can do best after all…”, Macarena called after her. 

**\-----------**

Zulema was walking through the forest and she was angry, angry at the blond and angry at herself. She knew that things would get more complicated eventually and even though she tried to push that thought into the furthest part of her mind, she still was right all along. 

“Puta rubia…”, mumbled the brunette. Zulema didn't understand why the blond got so angry with her for letting her sleep in, she looked so incredibly peaceful while asleep that the brunette just wasn't able to wake her. It wasn't Zulema's plan to fall asleep, she didn’t even notice that it happened, and that made her angry. They both got too comfortable with their situation, they needed to be more alerted. 

_ “Because of la fucking rubia I'm going to completely lose my mind one day!”  _

The brunette sat down on a tree stump and let her eyes wander around aimlessly. Right now she didn't know what to do and how to handle the situation and that was something completely foreign to the brunette. She always had a plan and was always able to adjust quickly, but this felt totally out of control. 

Zulema needed someone to talk to…. 

Suddenly she remembered that she brought her phone with her and she slowly pulled it out of her pocket. Looking through the contacts her thumb stopped over the contact she was looking for but the brunette hesitated. Calling someone was always risky and calling this one and confess to her would make everything real for real. Taking one deep breath the brunette hit the green call button… 

“Hola?” 

“Gitana!”, Zulema greeted with a smile. 

“ZULE!! I haven't heard from you in months! Well, besides from the stuff I hear through the news…” 

“Yeah, got quite busy the last couple weeks.” 

“I can imagine.”, Saray laughed, “I'm still mad you picked la rubia over me!” 

“Saray, you have a daughter and a girlfriend, you have a life! I would never allow you to throw that away!” 

“I know.”, Saray said softly. 

“Zule, why are you calling? Not that I don't like to hear your voice but given your circumstances I'm scared it might be something bad.” 

“I'm not going to die and I don't need you to hide us if that’s what you're afraid of.”, the brunette chuckled. 

“Talk to me.”, Saray sighed, knowing something was on Zulema's mind. 

“I think I fell in love….” 

“ARE YOU FOR REAL?! That’s great! You deserve to be loved.”, Saray exclaimed excitedly. 

“It's so much more complicated than that, gitana. I never felt for a person like I feel for her. She is driving me insane, she is annoying and stubborn and sometimes I really hate her. But she is also beautiful, caring, smart and simply amazing. I'm scared…”, Zulema sighed. 

“HER?!”, Saray exclaimed loudly, “had I known you vibe my way our relationship could have turned out so differently.” 

“Eew, you're like a sister to me. Not that you're not attractive, but girl am I happy nothing happened between us, gitana!” 

“I was joking you idiot!”, Saray laughed and Zulema laughed along. 

“It's her, isn't it?”, la gitana was asking gently. 

“How do you know?!”, the brunette asked stunned. 

“Because I know you and I saw the looks you gave each other sometimes and everyone who was in the same room with the two of you could feel the tension. I'm not surprised that you ended up fucking her at least once, I knew this was bound to happen. But falling in love? Zule, how did that happen?” 

“I have no idea… She just gets me, you know?” 

“Does she know?”, Saray asked. 

“No, we're not even a couple. We didn't label it or put any rules to it. I guess we just surrendered to the pull.”, Zulema shrugged. 

“Zulema…” 

“It's complicated, okay?! This is dangerous and a huge problem to what we're doing with the heists!” 

“Hermana, listen to me. Love doesn't make you weak, yes, it makes you more vulnerable but it makes you so much stronger. It gives you a reason to fight! What's making things complicated are the unspoken words between the two of you. Don't run away from this, Zule. Don't let fear take your happiness.” 

“I don't even know if she loves me back, Saray!” 

“She's still there, isn't she? And from what I've heard and from how I know Macarena, I'm pretty sure she's loving you too. She just tries to give you space to figure things out.” 

“How do you know all of this?”, Zulema asked. 

“Call it intuition? I've heard you talking about her, your voice tells me a lot more than you know.” 

“What if it doesn't work out? I can't lose her…” 

“Tell her, Zulema. Tell her you love her, trust me. You can't lose her? So you do everything you can to keep her.” 

“You know I'm not good at these things… We even fought today over the fact that I let her sleep in and fell asleep on watch because of that!”, Zulema whined. 

“You talked to me, didn't you? And falling asleep on watch is just reckless, don't do that again.” 

“That's different and you know it, you're my sister! And for the record, I knew it was reckless, it wasn't like I did it on purpose. Although, the last couple of weeks it seems like I'm quite keen on breaking my own rules…” 

“Stop looking for a way out, Zule! I know this is scary, but don't you think it's worth it? I know you, you push people away out of fear and out of the feeling that you're not worthy of love. But you are! Do you hear me?! You are worthy of love. Now go and be brave, mi hermana!”, Saray urged her on. 

“Gitana?”, Zulema said, “gracias!”. 

“You know I'm always here for you! But if I don’t get an invitation to the wedding I'm gonna be pissed.”, Saray stated through a laugh to ease the tension. 

“Shut up!”, Zulema said, which earned her a chuckle from Saray. 

“Oye Zule?”, Saray said with a smile. 

“Qué?” 

“Túúú!” 

“Túúú!”, Zulema said back with a smile before ending the call.

**\-----------**

Macarena looked after Zulema's leaving figure until she lost sight of her in the forest. 

“Fucking elfo del puto infierno…”, mumbled the blond. She knew it would get more complicated once they were back on the road, it's no surprise really. What surprised her was that it happened so sudden, like a bucket of ice cold water, bringing them out of their bubble. There were going to be fights, a lot of them, Maca was sure of that. They both could be incredibly stubborn and fast in losing their temper. But they really needed to find a way to deal with this. 

Macarena climbed down the ladder and went back into the caravan to make herself some coffee. She was angry with Zulema for choosing to pamper her over their own safety and for the fact that she ran away again. Looking over to the table her anger was fueled and turned into worry at the same time, Zulema left her emergency phone in the caravan. The phone they were always supposed to take with them when going out. 

At this point Macarena didn't know if it was out of fury or out of worry, but she took Zulema's phone and threw it against the door. 

“Fuck!”, the blond screamed while slowly gliding down against the kitchen counter until she sat on the floor. Tears of frustration were slowly making their way down Macarena’s cheeks but she wiped them away angrily before standing up again, grabbing her coffee and her phone and settling back down on the roof again, drinking her coffee and listening to some music. 

When after two hours Zulema still wasn't back, the blond climbed back down again and walked over to the little stream and dipped her feet into the crystal clear water. It was colder than she thought, which made her shudder a little, but it was a welcomed sensation. The weather was slowly cooling down and soon the leaves would change their colours. Normally nature calmed her down, but after another 30 minutes sitting there she got restless again. She started to feel caged, so she stood up and went back into the caravan to retrieve a map. Looking at it Macarena checked out the area where they were located right now and after a little while found exactly what she was looking for. A small club that was in a somewhat walkable distance. A distraction, that's what she needed right now. 

They knew if, 24 hours after a small heist like this one, nobody came knocking on their door, they most likely aren't being followed. So Macarena got ready for the club and waited until the 24 hours were over before writing a note for Zulema and leaving it on the kitchen counter, purposefully next to her emergency phone. She was still angry with the brunette. Locking the caravan the blond started her way to the club, longing for the beating of the bass to take her over. 

**\-----------**

It took Zulema some time to come back to the caravan. She needed some space after her call with Saray to clear her head and get a better grip onto her emotions, so she reached the caravan when the sun had already set. All the lights were out, which wasn't a reason to worry yet, but when Zulema saw that the van was locked too, she hurriedly opened the door only to almost trip over her emergency phone and discover that Macarena really wasn't there. 

_ “Fuck.” _ , Zulema thought. 

Switching the lights on Zulema picked up the phone and went over to the kitchen counter to place it there, but that task was forgotten pretty quickly when the brunette saw the note. 

_ Iguales o nada! Don't wait up.  _

“You fucking idiot!”, Zulema shouted angrily into the quietness of the caravan, when she discovered the blonde's emergency phone. 

The brunette had two options now, either waiting for Macarena to come back or going after her since she had a pretty good idea where the blond went to. But Zulema knew it wouldn't make much sense to run after her rubia right now, so she settled down on the sofa and waited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't let Zulema work through this one on her own now, could I? She sometimes needs a push 😉
> 
> I hope you liked this small surprise 🙊 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below. I appreciate you and your feedback so much 😘


	21. Bad timing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a deep breath she took the last steps towards the door, once again hoping for the brunette to be asleep before pulling the door open only to feel a knife flying by and missing her only by a few millimeters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks 😊  
> Happy new year to all of you! 😘  
> May 2021 be a little less shitty and a lot more fun! 💪🏻  
> Stay safe guys! 💖 
> 
> Now go and enjoy the new chapter 🙈

**Chapter 21: Bad timing?**

_ The brunette had two options now, either waiting for Macarena to come back or going after her since she had a pretty good idea where the blond went to. But Zulema knew it wouldn't make much sense to run after her rubia right now, so she settled down on the sofa and waited. _

  
The club was exactly what the blond needed. It was medium sized which didn't make her stand out as a new face so much, the lights were dimmed and the bass of the music was strong. And there was a bar that promptly turned into Macarena's first stop. She wasn't planning on getting drunk, she wasn't dumb, but she needed something to take the edges off so she ordered herself a tequila and gulped the shot in one go before slamming the empty glass onto the bar and making her way over to the dancefloor. 

It didn't take Maca long to get completely lost in the music, once she started to feel the bass her body took over. There wasn't anything else, just music and movement. And so she danced for hours, sometimes with other people but mostly alone. 

Right now she danced with a good looking man, but the problem was that he slowly became too touchy for Macarena’s liking. She knew that Zulema and her never set any rules and never talked about exclusivity, but she loved that stubborn woman and simply wasn't interested in anyone else. When the song ended she excused herself and went into the bathroom. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror and only shook her head. 

_ “Even when she is not around she takes up all the space in my fucking head. I'm going crazy!”  _

After taking a look at her watch and washing her hands the blond went back to the bar and ordered another tequila for the road. 

“There you are! Ready to come home with me?”, a male voice said, in what the blond assumed should be a seductive voice. 

Macarena almost spit out her drink at that and was thanking whatever power there was that her scorpion wasn't with her right now. 

“What the fuck? Who do you think I am?!”, the blond turned around with an angry glare. 

“Oh come on, we danced, you're hot and I'm horny.” 

“How many girls did you get with such a come-on line?”, Macarena snorted. 

“Don't be a bitch!” 

“Well, I'm not interested, but look around you. There are enough hot girls who are far more intoxicated than I am, give it a shot with them.” 

“You should be glad that someone is even willing to fuck you with this attitude.” 

“Just fuck off, okay?”, Macarena said, by now incredibly annoyed by this man's behaviour. 

“Such a bitch…”, mumbled the guy under his breath while he was walking away, but the blond just rolled her eyes at that. Turning to the bartender she asked him to call her a taxi and handed him some tip for his help, before standing up, throwing her jacket on and going outside to wait. 

Once outside a woman's voice that sounded slightly familiar called out for her. 

“Hey chica! Gonna smoke a cigarette with us?” 

It was a group of girls she had danced with for quite a while so she agreed and gratefully took a cigarette. It was comfortable and just nice to be around people again. 

“You're new here?”, one of the girls asked. 

“No, I'm on a kind of road trip.”, Macarena said. 

“That's so cool! I want to do that one day too!”, another girl answered, which made Macarena smile. 

“Do you come back inside with us?”, the girl who initially called out for her asked when they were done smoking. 

“No, my taxi should be here soon.”, Maca said. 

“Vale…”, the girl said while taking a hold of Macarena's hand before getting a pen out of her pocket and scribbling down her number, “if you're around here for a while and don't want to party alone you can call me up and I get the girls together.” 

“That's really nice, thanks.”, the blond smiled while entering the taxi that just stopped at the curve. 

“Bye chica!” 

“Bye!” 

**\-------------**

After leaving the taxi the blond pulled out her phone to turn the lamp on since she had to walk the rest of the way through a dark forest, but she waited for the taxi to be out of sight to do so. The last thing they needed right now was for someone to get suspicious. 

By now the air had cooled down a little and the wind was softly caressing the blonde's hair, it wasn't chilly but it was still refreshing and she enjoyed it. 

Stopping at the little stream Macarena took a look at her hand, the number still on there for everyone to see and for a moment she considered saving the number in her phone but she dismissed that thought again, knowing it was too dangerous. It was the price she had to pay for the way she was living, there was no space for new friendships. Dipping her hands into the water Macarena tried to wash away the number as good as she could, because she knew that if Zulema got a look at it she would throw a fit. But no matter how much she was scrubbing her hand, the number only faded but didn't leave her skin completely. 

_ “Maybe Zulema isn't home or asleep. Please let her be asleep!” _ , Macarena thought. 

Once the blond reached the clearing with the caravan on it, the first thing she noticed was that the lights were out and it was quiet. Taking a deep breath she took the last steps towards the door, once again hoping for the brunette to be asleep before pulling the door open only to feel a knife flying by and missing her only by a few millimeters. 

_ “Damn it…” _ , Maca thought while turning the lights on, but she didn't even have time to look at the brunette because she was already right in front of her, shoving her against the wall angrily with her hand firmly wrapped around her throat. 

“You really went out without that fucking phone on purpose, not only into the forest, but out for real?! We have a fucking rule, rubia! Is it so difficult to understand that with your stupid brain?! Anything could have happened and then what? Por dios, THINK first for once in your life! What was your angle, did you want me to get angry? Well, guess what? I am!”, Zulema spat angrily at the blond. 

“Well, if you would let me breathe for a second I would be able to fucking answer you!”, the blond hissed back. 

Zulema squeezed her throat once more before releasing it roughly only to take a hold of Maca's wrists and pinning them harshly against the wall. 

“Speak!” 

“Don't you dare boss me around now, Zulema! You broke your own fucking rule, it was only fair!”, the blond defended. 

“Fair?! I FORGOT to take it with me ONCE, because you pissed me off. You left it HERE on purpose!!” 

“What's the fucking difference?!” 

“I simply forgot, it was a mistake. YOU put us both into DANGER willingly!”, Zulema shouted at Macarena before looking away. 

Guilt started to settle in on the blond when she realized that the brunette was right, but before she was able to apologize the brunette's eyes fell onto her hand. 

_ “Fuck.”  _

“Are you for real right now?!”, the brunette hissed, pointing with her eyes to the number on Maca's hand. 

“I can't fucking believe you! Not only did you leave your fucking phone but you also took the first fucking opportunity you had to fuck someone else and were even stupid enough to take the number?! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!”, Zulema spit, hurt and fury in her eyes for Macarena clearly to see. 

“Fuck you, Zulema! Fuck you for thinking that! The number is from a girl that was there with her clique and invited me to party with them instead of alone again if I'm staying here for a while. I tried to get rid of it, but there isn't any soap in nature. I didn't fuck anyone today, I haven't even kissed someone or danced with someone in an overly sexual way, so fuck you for even thinking that!” 

“Don't even dare lie to me about it right now, Macarena!”, Zulema hissed dangerously. 

“You know what? This discussion is over! I'm not apologizing for how I handled the mess you left me in, YOU ran away! Now let the fuck go of me!”, the blond spat back. 

Zulema let go of Macarena but she wasn't done yet and started to pace around. 

“You don't get to decide when this discussion is over!” 

“I don't know what to tell you, you won't believe me anyway! Yeah, I left without the phone and I'm sorry for that, I wasn't thinking. But everything else you accused me of is wrong, so that is your fucking problem and not mine.” 

“No, you know what my problem is?!” 

“Oh, please do tell!”, Maca stated sarcastically with an eye roll. 

“YOU, you are my fucking problem!”, the brunette spat. 

“So creative.”, Maca snorted, “tell me something new!” 

Zulema turned back towards her and Macarena couldn't have prepared for the next words or the look in the brunette's eyes. 

“You are my fucking problem, because I was stupid enough to fall in love with you!!”, Zulema shouted. 

Both their eyes went wide at that revelation, both shocked for different reasons. 

“What?!”, the blond asked dumbfounded, still in shock. 

“Forget it.”, Zulema stated, ready to run away again, but Macarena was faster and grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait! Don't even dare to run away again!”, Maca exclaimed. 

“Is that really true?”, the blond asked in a softer voice now.

“God, I hate you right now! Sí tonta, it's true.”, Zulema said while rolling her eyes, “you know exactly that I don't say or use those words lightly.”, the brunette stated more calm and serious now. Nothing could have possibly prepared her for the sight of the most beautiful smile she has ever seen, that was slowly forming on the blonde's face. 

“You know why I haven't fucked anyone else today?” 

Zulema only shook her head, getting slowly really uncomfortable with the situation. 

“God, for a person so smart you can be so utterly dumb sometimes.”, the blond chuckled, “I don't WANT anyone else, I only want YOU! Because I fucking LOVE you, Zulema!” 

“You do?”, the brunette asked incredulously. 

“Yes, you idiot!”, Macarena exclaimed before pulling Zulema close and crashing their mouths together. 

This kiss was everything. Sweet, slow, hungry, passionate and the most intense kiss they've ever experienced, both pouring all their love into it and for a moment the world just disappeared and time stopped and it was only them, in this kiss, this embrace, wishing for it to never end. 

But eventually they had to pull away for air, both smiling from ear to ear. 

“Your timing really could have been better.”, the blond teased softly. 

“Shut up!”, Zulema said, pulling her rubia in for another, more demanding kiss. 

“Hmmm", Macarena moaned into Zulema's mouth, trying to pull her even closer but the brunette just broke the kiss and shook her head. 

“What do you think you're doing?”, Zulema asked with a chuckle. 

“Ehm, I'm touching you?” 

“Oh no, you've been a bad girl. You don't get to touch me, especially not with that number still on your hand.”, Zulema stated lowly, which sent a shiver down the blonde's spine and a flood of wetness between her legs. 

Zulema slowly moved her hands over the blonde's body, stopping at her breast and squeezing them roughly before pulling away again, which earned her a small disapproving groan from her rubia. 

“Get your shirt off!”, the brunette demanded and Macarena obeyed happily. Zulema let her eyes roam over the blonde's upper body, taking it all in, before backing her back against the wall again. 

“If you touch me I'll stop!”, warned the brunette before starting to kiss her rubia passionately, tracing her naked and toned stomach softly with her nails before reaching upwards and grabbing her breasts again. Macarena liked it a bit rough, they both knew it, so Zulema started to roughly play with the blonde's tits which earned her a soft moan. But Macarena got lost in the sensation and in the need to hold on to something she forgot that she wasn't supposed to touch the brunette. 

Zulema pulled back instantly. 

“You know, I’m disappointed. I thought you were stronger than that.”, the brunette said with a disapproving look. 

“Get onto the bed!”, Zulema demanded again. 

Normally the blond didn't enjoy being bossed around by the brunette, but right now, in this setting, Zulema's dominant nature was a massive turn on. But the blond couldn't help but tease the brunette a little bit too, so when she walked over to the bed she put an extra sway into her hips and smirked when she felt the scorpion’s gaze wander to her ass. 

Zulema stepped behind her, turned her around and pushed her onto the bed roughly. 

“Scoot up!”, Zulema said while turning around and grabbing a rope from one of the drawers in the kitchen before turning and walking back to her rubia. 

When Macarena saw what Zulema had in her hands, her already with arousal filled eyes widened slightly and turned another shade darker. Zulema smirked at the sight. 

“Hmm, I knew you would like this.”, the brunette hummed in approval before straddling her rubia and leaning over her to tie her hands together. Macarena let it happen without protest, although she would have loved nothing more than to touch Zulema too. But she knew her brunette needed to be in control right now after being so vulnerable and admitting her feelings. 

“What am I gonna do with you now?” 

“Just do something already!”, the blond demanded, which made the brunette chuckle. 

“I don't think you're in any position for demands or requests right now,  _ Maca _ .”, Zulema whispered the last word into the blonde's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. The brunette started to caress the ear with her tongue a little before sucking the earlobe into her mouth only to bite down onto it, which made Macarena moan softly. Zulema wandered down the blonde's throat with her lips and tongue until she reached her pulse point. She could feel Maca's quickened heartbeat on her lips and stayed like this for a few seconds before starting to suck and nibble on the thin patch of skin there. Macarena hummed in appreciation, but Zulema wanted more so she roughly bit into the already reddened skin, leaving a mark for sure and making her rubia cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure in the process. 

“Zulema…”, Macarena moaned softly when the brunette started to sooth the sting with her soft tongue. 

Zulema trailed small kisses down the blonde's jawline before roughly kissing her on the mouth, pushing her tongue inside demandingly. The forcefulness made Maca moan in surprise and the brunette swallowed the moan greedily. Their tongues fought for dominance but Macarena knew from the beginning that it was a lost fight for her. Once Zulema felt Maca surrendering into the kiss she started to massage Macarena's breasts roughly and toying with her nipples. 

“Yeess…”, the blond moaned out, which made the brunette chuckle again. 

“So eager!”, Zulema stated amused before placing one last kiss on the blonde's lips only to slowly wander downwards leaving a trail of kisses on her way until she reached the blonde's tits. Still resting her hands there the scorpion placed her lips over the blonde's beating heart, leaving a mark there as well before sucking the left nipple into her mouth. 

Macarena's moans started to get louder and louder the more Zulema kept toying with her nipple until she once more cried out again when Zulema bit down, before moving on to the other breast to give it the same attention. 

By the time Zulema was satisfied the blond beneath her was a writhing and moaning mess, fighting against the rope, desperate to have Zulema close and touch her properly. 

“Zulema, I need you!”, Macarena whined. 

“Patience rubia.” 

“At least let me feel you!”, the blond pleaded. 

“I won't untie you.” 

“Pull your shirt off, please, I need to feel your skin on mine.” 

Zulema thought about it for a few seconds before pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it carelessly to the side. 

“Should I continue?”, the brunette asked with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Don't be so smug!” 

“You enjoy this way too much for me to stop being smug about it.”, Zulema stated before trailing her nails down the blonde's stomach, leaving scratch marks on her way which made Maca hiss. On her way down she took off the blonde's pants and underwear, throwing them to the floor.

Macarena really was struggling by now. She never felt more wanted, more worshipped than right now but at the same time she was so full of desire that she felt like she would explode if Zulema wouldn't start doing something about it soon. She was dripping wet by now. 

As if the brunette could read her mind she suddenly slid two fingers through Macarena's slick heat and fought hard to suppress the moan that threatened to leave her mouth at the amount of wetness she found there. 

“Fuck Maca, you're dripping.”, the brunette exclaimed, her voice completely taken over by arousal. Finally feeling Zulema where she needed her most made the blond moan out in ecstasy. 

The brunette slid through her wet folds a few times before scooting up the blonde's body again and smearing the wetness from her coated fingers onto the blonde's lip. Once done she leaned forward and kissed her passionately again, both moaning into the kiss. 

“Please…”, Macarena whispered in a beg, “please fuck me!” 

“I like it when you beg, do it again, for me,  _ cariño. _ ” 

“Please Zule, I need you to fuck me!”, Maca whimpered and how could Zulema say no to her like that. 

Macarena screamed out in ecstasy when she suddenly felt two fingers inside herself, filling her up just like she needed it. But against the blonde's expectation the brunette set a steady but slower pace than she usually would. Zulema knew that her rubia wouldn't last long, she heard it in her noises, felt it in the way she clenched around her fingers already and saw it in her eyes but Zulema just wanted to stay in this moment as long as possible. 

The brunette was laying on top of the blond and slowly started to rock her body against her in the same rhythm her hand was moving, creating friction on the blonde's clit too. The more she sped up the louder got the blond and the louder the blond became the more demanding the brunette got. 

“You're mine!”, growled Zulema into the blonde's ear. 

“Say it!” 

“I'm yours, only yours!” 

“Mírame Maca!”, demanded Zulema, but Macarena was so deep into her pleasure that she wasn't able to focus on what the brunette was saying. She was sooo fucking close. But Zulema wasn't having any of it and stopped immediately when Macarena didn't listen. 

“Nooo! Don't stop, please don't stop!”, Macarena begged her desperately, trying to take matters into her own hands and rock her hips against the brunette, which made Zulema pull out. 

“Mírame!”, demanded Zulema again and waited for the blond to find her gaze. 

“Don't you dare look away.”, the brunette growled, which sent another set of shivers down Macarena's spine, but she managed to nod in understanding. 

Zulema resumed her movements, always keeping eye contact with Macarena. 

“I want you to see who makes you feel this good.” 

*another pump* 

“I want you to know that it is me who fucks you better than anyone else could.” 

*another pump* 

Macarena moaned loudly at the brunette's words, it turned her on massively. 

“That's right, I want to hear you!” 

*another pump* 

“Come for me, Maca!”, Zulema said and with the last pump curled her fingers upwards hitting all the right spots, driving Macarena over the edge. Her body tensed up and stilled for a long second, before a mixture of a scream and a moan left the blonde's mouth and her orgasm came crashing down on her. 

“That's it, cariño.”, Zulema praised her, going on with her movements to help the blond ride out her high. 

“Zulema!”, Macarena moaned, strong waves rocking her body. 

“I've got you!”, Zulema whispered softly, stopping her movements once she felt the muscles around her fingers ease the tension a little and started to stroke the blonde's cheek softly with her free hand. 

It took some time for Maca's senses to come back to her, but once they did the first thing she felt was Zulema's soft strokes on her face and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing but pure love and admiration in the brunette's eyes. 

“There you are again.”, Zulema exclaimed with a smile. 

“Wow.”, was all the blond was able to say, which made Zulema chuckle again. 

“Can you please untie me now?” 

“Of course.”, the brunette smiled softly before releasing the blonde's hands, placing a kiss on each wrist in the process. 

Cupping the brunette's cheek with her clean hand, Macarena pulled her into a soft and loving kiss. Pulling back they rubbed their noses against each other playfully. 

“You're beautiful.”, Zulema said quietly, while softly pushing Maca’s hair out of her face. 

“So are you.”, Macarena said, her hand still lingering on the brunette's cheek. 

And right now in this moment, they both couldn't remember a moment in their life where they were more happy or content than right now, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, huh? 😉 The moment you and we all have been waiting for!! 🤩 They finally confessed their feelings 😍
> 
> You guys can't imagine how nervous I was posting this chapter. 😅 I really hope you like it 🙈 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think 🙏🏻💖 
> 
> See ya in two weeks with a new chapter or earlier in the comments 😊


	22. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you trust me?”, Zulema asked softly.   
> “Yes.”, Macarena asked without having to think a second about it, she trusted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 💖  
> I'm so sorry for the delay! But as a few of you already know, I'm struggling with mental illness and right now I'm just not at a very motivated or creative place of mind.   
> So this chapter got delayed due to that, if some were wondering.   
> I don't want writing to be something I need to force myself to do, it wouldn't do any good to me or the story. 
> 
> But now enjoy the new chapter! 😊 To set yourself into the right mood, you might want to read the last chapter again.

**Chapter 22: Do you trust me?**

“Let's take a shower.”, the brunette exclaimed after they've spent some time just entangled with each other, cuddling. 

“Now?”, the blond mumbled. 

“Yeah.”, Zulema chuckled. 

“But it's so cozy right now!” 

“Well, but you still have that number on your hand and the lingering scent of other people in your hair and I do not enjoy that!”, the brunette said, only half jokingly, while entangling herself from her rubia and standing up, holding out a hand for the blond to take. 

“Vale…”, Maca exclaimed and pulled herself up on the outstretched hand. 

Entering the small bathroom Macarena took a look at herself in the mirror and was surprised by the intense colour Zulema's marks had left on her body. 

“Seriously Zulema?”, the blond said in a reproaching manner but didn't manage to suppress a small chuckle. 

“What?”, Zulema asked innocently while stepping behind her rubia, pulling her hair back and placing small kisses on her neck, “I think it suits you.” 

The blond shook her head and slapped Zulema playfully who started to laugh at that. 

Once in the shower Macarena made sure to first wash her hands properly to finally be allowed to touch Zulema like she wanted to. 

Between washing and caressing each other's hair and body they both ended up slammed against the wall, pleasure coursing through their bodies. 

But they both just couldn't get enough of each other, now that they finally admitted their feelings to each other, so when they were done drying off Zulema took Macarena's hand softly and guided her into the living space before pulling her close for another kiss, slowly walking backwards until her calves hit the mattress. 

The brunette let herself fall onto the bed and made herself comfortable before beckoning her rubia, who watched her closely, over. 

Macarena climbed over Zulema but didn't put any weight on her yet. 

“Are you sure?”, the blond asked with a soft smile on her face, “we've never done this naked before.” 

“I'm sure! I want to feel you close.”, Zulema said and pulled Macarena on top of herself in one swift movement. 

The blond for now just settled her head in the crook of Zulema's neck and placed small kisses there from time to time, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of laying on Zulema. The brunette would tell her when and if she can handle more. 

Zulema was totally overwhelmed by the feeling of having Macarena laying on top of her naked, it was too much but perfect at the same time and the more she gave herself over to her feelings the more she started to relax and enjoy the sensation. She felt a sense of safety with the blonde she has never felt with anyone else before. 

“Kiss me.”, Zulema exclaimed softly so Macarena pulled back a little to place her hands next to Zulema's head before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. Pulling back a little the blond watched the brunette's expression, her eyes were still closed but once she opened them the only thing Macarena could see in them was admiration. So the blond leaned down again and placed another, slightly longer, kiss on the brunette's lips before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, on her forehead and on her cheek, showering her scorpion’s face with affection. 

It was a new and strange sensation to Zulema, who never experienced something like this, something so soft and loving. It felt good, but it was too much. 

“Maca.”, Zulema called out and the blond stopped immediately. 

“Should we stop?”, Macarena asked Zulema softly, giving her the power over the situation entirely, looking down at her with nothing but love in her eyes. 

“No.”, the brunette shook her head, “it just got a little too much.” 

“Okay, we'll just take a step back then.”, the blond stated with a soft smile. 

“No! I want you to kiss me, please. Just, stay on my lips for a while, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

So Macarena carefully leaned down again and placed another kiss onto the brunette's lips, just lingering there, concentrating on the brunette's body language, waiting for her to be comfortable before deepening the kiss a little. 

This right now was perfect for Zulema, kissing her rubia felt safe and familiar. It was something she could anchor herself with, something that allowed her to just be in the moment, so after a few seconds Zulema softly buried her hands in blond locks and pulled her rubia deeper into the kiss, just enjoying the feeling of incredible soft lips on her own. 

Pulling back for air after a little while Zulema spoke up again. 

“You know, you don't have to carry your weight on your hands the whole time.”, Zulema said through a smirk, softly rubbing her nose against her rubia's and pecking her. 

“I don't know what to do with my hands. I don't want to make you uncomfortable .”, the blond admitted, looking away shyly. 

“Maca, look at me, please.”, the brunette said and waited for Macarena’s eyes to meet her own before continuing, “You are allowed to touch me, you know. I know you give me the time and space I need and we have our safe word, remember?” 

Maca nodded softly. 

“Do you trust me?”, Zulema asked softly. 

“Yes.”, Macarena asked without having to think a second about it, she trusted her. 

“Then you have to trust me, that I’ll tell you when it's too much, vale?” 

Macarena buried her hands in dark locks and kissed Zulema again as an answer. 

They just stayed like that for a while, kissing each other, but those kisses turned deeper and more passionate over time, leaving them both breathless. The warmth from the beginning having turned back into a hot flame of desire, they both knew and felt it. 

The brunette once again gazed into her rubia's eyes, seeing all she needed to know. Macarena gave her the control, let her make the decision and so Zulema made a decision. 

“Touch me.”, Zulema exclaimed and watched carefully as the blond sat up on her lap before softly tracing her hands down the brunette's upper body, over her breasts over to her stomach and her hips. Just soft strokes at first, letting Zulema get used to the sensation before slowly concentrating on her breasts. Leaning forward again, both hands still on the brunette's breasts, Macarena softly whispered into her scorpion’s ear, “you're so beautiful”, before trailing soft kisses down Zulema's throat down to the valley between her breast, bringing Zulema to let out a soft humming noise at that. Looking up into the brunette's eyes Macarena waited for permission to move forward, which the brunette gave her with a soft nod, once again tangling her hands in blond hair. 

Macarena started to place kisses on the brunette's breasts before she started to softly suck on one of her nipples. Zulema's body reacted instantly by arching her back, but no sound was leaving her mouth. Macarena spent some time there, giving both breasts equal attention. Zulema was moving a little under her by now, creating a mild friction between their bodies, but as soon as Macarena started to place kisses on the brunette's stomach she felt her tense up immensely. 

Pulling back, Macarena looked at Zulema's face again, her eyes were closed but moving frantically behind closed lids. 

“Zulema, open your eyes.”, Macarena said while softly hugging the brunette's body. 

Zulema was fighting an internal battle, her stomach and hips were a problematic area for her, which got bruised a lot during her time with her husband. Feeling kisses being placed there brought her mind back to some of those moments. She felt herself slowly losing her grip on reality, until she heard a voice and felt a soft body hugging her. 

“Zulema please, look at me.”, so Zulema opened her eyes again. 

“There you are.”, Macarena whispered relieved, with soft eyes. 

“I'm sorry.”, Zulema said. 

“Don't, it's totally fine.”, Macarena reassured her with nothing but love and understanding in her eyes. In that moment Zulema just loved her even more, because Macarena not only gave her love, but unconditional love. She loved her for who she was, with all her issues. This realization almost made Zulema cry, so she tried to blink the tears away quickly. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Zulema, I don't think that's…” 

“Please!”, Zulema exclaimed pleadingly, before pulling Macarena into a kiss herself. 

This kiss was desperate and Macarena let Zulema go through the emotions while they kissed, always trying to be her rock, something she can hold on to. Slowly, when her senses were all occupied by the blond, the brunette relaxed again and quickly got reminded by her body that she was still in need for some release. 

“Maca,”, Zule gasped softly, “I want more.” 

“Okay.”, Maca answered softly, while rolling half off of the brunette. 

“No, don't!”, the brunette protested, but got silenced with a kiss. 

“Do you trust me?”, the blond asked while looking into Zulema's eyes. 

“More than I probably should.”, admitted the brunette, which made the blond smile. 

“Relax and take my hand.” 

Zulema took a deep breath and grabbed Maca's free hand softly. 

“Now use it however you want to. Guide me, show me what I can do to you.” 

The brunette was once again surprised by how much her rubia knew her. It was a good idea. 

So Zulema changed the hold on the blonde's hand and softly guided it over to her breasts again, encouraging Macarena to squeeze and massage them. 

“Your breasts feel amazing. They’re so full and soft. I love them, they're perfect.”, Maca whispered seductively into the scorpion’s ear, which made the brunette shiver softly and sent another wave of arousal through her body. 

The brunette lifted the blonde's hand off her body only to place it back down on her thigh, leaving out her hips and stomach for now. Their hands started to glide over the soft skin and the closer they came to where Zulema needed the most attention, the more her breath started to speed up. 

The blond enjoyed this experience immensely, it was so intimate and full of trust but also quite sexy to her. And the brunette got more and more confident in her movements, feeling safe in experiencing that Macarena let her lead her completely. 

And then it happened, Zulema guided Maca's hand slowly through her wet folds and the blond tried so hard to keep her gasp in, especially when a small and quiet moan left the brunette's lips. This was about Zulema, not her, but Zulema knew her. 

“Don't hold back, I want to hear you.”, the brunette reassured her. 

“Fuck…”, Maca gasped. 

After a few strokes over the whole area, Zulema guided the blonde's hand to concentrate on her clit, both moaning softly at the sensation. And then Zulema let go of Macarena's hand. They both looked into each other's eyes and Zulema gave Macarena a soft nod, letting her know she was allowed to continue. 

Macarena started to kiss Zulema again, while drawing small circles around her clit. 

The kiss turned more and more passionate and Zulema's body started to move with the blonde's movement. By now she was completely taken over by desire, no fear, no uncertainty. 

“I need you inside.”, the brunette exclaimed after a little more pressure on her clit, so Macarena softly wandered downwards with her fingers until she slowly pushed two fingers inside the brunette effortlessly. Zulema escaped another moan at the sensation of Macarena inside her and the small gasp in her ear that escaped her rubia. 

The blond was surprised to feel just how wet and close Zulema was already, to feel her clench around her fingers, her muscles pulling her even deeper inside. 

“Fuck Zule.”, escaped Macarena. 

“Do it, please, fuck me.”, Zulema whimpered. 

And so Macarena set her hand back into motion, moving her fingers inside the brunette exactly how she liked it, curling them from time to time. 

“Fuck Maca!”, Zulema moaned, letting Macarena know that she would come pretty soon. 

Macarena pulled her in for another intense kiss before pulling back again. 

“Let go, Zule. I've got you.” 

And that was the last thing the brunette needed to hear, before pulling Macarena back on top of her completely, rocking their bodies against each other and finally letting go. 

Zulema came with a strangled moan and a gasp, rocking against the blonde's body and holding on to her desperately, leaving imprints of her nails on the blonde's skin, only letting go once she calmed down again. Macarena softly pulled out of her and cleaned her fingers quickly on the sheets, before placing a gentle peck on the brunette's lips who still had to open her eyes again. 

“You're okay?”, Maca asked gently. 

“I'm more than okay!”, the brunette chuckled. 

“Thank you, rubia.” 

“Thank YOU.”, the blonde answered, “this was incredible.” 

The brunette grabbed the blanket and softly covered the both of them with it. 

“Let's get some sleep.”, Zulema said while placing a kiss on the blonde's head, who cuddled herself more into Zulema's body. 

“Zule?” 

“Sí?” 

“I love you!” 

“I love you too, goodnight rubia.” 

“Goodnight”, mumbled the blond softly before closing her eyes. 

This was all the blond has ever wished for and even Zulema slowly started to realize that this wasn't bad at all. It felt so completely right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zulema giving herself over to Macarena is the most incredible way to show her, that she trusts her! ❤️  
> Zulema may have gotten a little bit OOC in this one, but it was so cute and intimate that I didn't want to change it 🙊   
> Let me know what you think in the comments below 🙃
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and understanding 💖


	23. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you for real?! Not only are you going to make me watch not one but two kids movies with you, you also want to cuddle while doing so?”, Zulema asked while walking over to the blond, tea and chocolate in hand.   
> “Please?”, Maca tried.   
> “Nope, not gonna happen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 😘  
> I'm back with a new chapter ❣️   
> The idea for this one I literally got while I was PMSing and on my periode, so I just went with it 🤷🏻♀️😂   
> Also a huge thank you for the patience, support and love I receive from you every time, it means the world to me 💖
> 
> Now enjoy the new chapter 😊

**Chapter 23: Frozen**

The next day they sat together over a map while eating breakfast, scouting some potential locations. 

“Zulema, you can't withhold me information like you did last time. We have to be honest with each other or this won't work anymore.” 

“I know, it was a stupid mistake. I haven't thought about the fact that he might put up guards at the station. It's a fucking gas station!” 

Their eyes kept roaming the map until the brunette found something interesting. 

“Rubia", Zulema called out, bringing the blonde's eyes to meet her own and Macarena saw it in her scorpion’s eyes, they had a new lead. 

It was a warehouse a little outside of and isolated from the next city, a perfect target. 

“Internet café or personal visit?”, Macarena asked, knowing the next step was to gather as much information as they could. 

“You know I always prefer information I got on my own.” 

“Okay, then you do the dishes while I’m getting ready.”, Maca said and hurried into the bathroom, knowing it was her turn to do the dishes. 

“Puta rubia!”, Zulema mumbled, while collecting their plates and cups and starting to do the dishes. 

Meanwhile Macarena was under the shower already and enjoyed the hot water on her muscles. They were unusually tense, especially in her abdominal area, which only meant one thing. She was getting her period and as if her body waited for her to have that revelation she felt a sting in her uterus. 

_ “Fuck, why now?!”  _

The blond finished her shower in a rush and went to the medicine cabinet, as soon as she was wrapped in her towel, to look for painkillers she knew she would need. She doesn't have a heavy flow but she was one of the lucky ones to get pretty bad cramps, to an extent that she throws up sometimes.

They were out of painkillers, great. 

Putting on her clothes Maca stepped out of the bathroom and joined Zulema back in the living space. 

“We are out pain killers, band aids and bandages, maybe we can get those on our way back.” 

“Fuck, I forgot about that! I wanted to get them when I noticed it.”, Zulema exclaimed. 

“Well, we're lucky then that those idiots at the gas station didn't hurt you that much.”, Maca said with a smirk. 

“You'll never let me see the end of this, will you?”, the brunette asked half amused and half annoyed. 

“Probably not.”, answered the blond with a smirk, before throwing the car keys at Zulema and leaving the caravan to walk over to the car. 

Zulema grabbed the map and a notepad and went after Macarena as soon as she locked the door. 

**\------------**

While they were driving Macarena started to feel worse and worse by the minute, the cramps really started to set in by now and they were really painful without any medication. 

The change was even noticeable for Zulema, who watched her rubia from time to time, seeing her getting more and more pale and quiet. 

“Are you okay?”, Zulema asked for the third time now. 

“I'm fine, just tired.”, the blond lied. 

“Try to sleep then, you're looking a little pale. I'll wake you.”, the brunette said. 

“Vale...”, Macarena answered, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sleep like this but using the excuse to close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing. Sometimes she was able to breath through the pain. 

They were on the road for an hour now and Zulema had enough, she heard Macarena’s breathing, saw her grab onto the door handle and her face twist, although Macarena was good at covering it up, for almost half an hour by now. Something was wrong. 

“Maca, what's wrong?” 

“Nothing!”, Macarena pressed out in a puff of air. 

Zulema drove a little further until she could stop at the side and pushed down on the brake forcefully, which made Macarena hiss in pain and sent tears in her eyes. 

“You fucking bitch!”, Macarena hissed. 

“No lying , huh?”, Zulema deadpanned and Macarena was ready to defend herself before suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she had to get out of the car to throw up. 

Zulema was behind her in a second, rubbing soothing circles around her back. 

“Fuck!”, Macarena exclaimed. 

“Do you want to tell me now what's wrong? Are you pregnant?”, Zulema asked, a little scared and insecure. 

“What? No, of course not! Why would you even…? You know what, forget I asked that.”, Macarena answered annoyed, trying to get back on her feet. 

Zulema was a little overwhelmed with the blonde's sudden mood swing, normally she wouldn't care about anyone's attitude but this was her rubia. Her rubia, that was swaying a little while trying to stand on her own two feet, looking at her. 

“I'm on my period, Zulema, so no, I'm not pregnant. But I seriously want to scream at you right now for suggesting again that I sleep with other people. But that discussion has to wait.” 

“At least let me help you back to the car, you can barely stand on your own.” 

“Don't be dramatic, I'm fin…!”, Macarena started to say but shouted surprised, when Zulema scooped her up and carried her back to the car bridal style. 

“It wasn't a question.”, Zulema shrugged after she sat her rubia back down in the car and saw her glare. 

The brunette sat down behind the wheel and turned on the motor only to turn the car and drive back into the direction they came from. 

“What are you doing?! Turn around again, Zulema!”, the blond exclaimed. 

“No.” 

“This is ridiculous!” 

“No Maca, you're being ridiculous right now. You're barely able to walk, you're in no condition to scout the location with me. We're driving to the next drug store to get some pain meds and then we'll drive home. We can drive to the warehouse tomorrow.” 

“Fine!”, Maca huffed and rolled her eyes. 

When they reached the store Zulema turned in her seat towards Macarena. 

“Do you need or want anything else? Something to eat or drink, a movie to watch,..?”, the brunette trailed off after noticing the small smirk on the blonde's face. 

“What?” 

“Nothing!”, Maca chuckled, “this caring side of yours is just really adorable.” 

“Okay, that's it! No extras for you than.” 

“No wait!”, the blond grabbed Zulema's wrist. 

“Take it back!”, the brunette demanded. 

“Being caring, soft, sweet or adorable around the people you care about is no weakness. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone.”, the blond answered with a wink. 

“I still prefer you calling me hot and badass tho.” 

“Oh yeah, that you are too.”, Macarena said and pulled Zulema into a passionate but quick kiss. 

“I want chocolate and tea and I want to watch both Frozen movies, I haven't seen them yet!” 

“Really? Disney? Jeez, you're such a princess!”, Zulema exclaimed amused. 

“Yeah, but I'm your princess now so never forget that!”, the blond teased back. 

“Shut up.”, the brunette quipped back and exited the car, leaving a chuckling Maca behind. 

**\------------**

Once they were back home Zulema carried a protesting Macarena inside and laid her down on the sofa. 

“Zulema, the meds are already kicking in, I'm able to walk on my own.”, the blond chuckled while rolling her eyes at her scorpion. 

“Shut up and get settled while I make your tea.”, the brunette said while throwing a thin blanket at Macarena's face in answer to the chuckle, which turned the blonde's chuckle into a full on laugh that made it hard for Zulema to fight a smile of her own. 

“Do you want a hot water bottle?” 

“No, but I want to cuddle.” 

“Are you for real?! Not only are you going to make me watch not one but two kids movies with you, you also want to cuddle while doing so?”, Zulema asked while walking over to the blond, tea and chocolate in hand. 

“Please?”, Maca tried. 

“Nope, not gonna happen!” 

Since they were mostly living without internet they got a TV and a DVD-player with the caravan to still be able to watch movies, so the brunette put the first movie in and grabbed the remote before walking over to her rubia and settling down beside her. 

“Don't you dare look at me like that!”, Zulema exclaimed and softly shoved the blonde's face to the side so she didn’t have to see the big puppy eyes Macarena was displaying right now. 

“But look at me, I'm so cute! Please?!”, the blond tried again. 

“Fine!”, Zulema huffed, ”but only because I forgot to refill the pain meds.” 

“Of course.”, Macarena agreed and laying her head down onto the brunette's lap, not believing the scorpion’s words for one second. 

And Macarena was right with that, not even ten minutes later the brunette started to unconsciously play with the blonde's hair and gently caress her scalp. The blond really liked what her scorpion was doing but she knew better than to speak up right now. Zulema would stop so Maca just silently enjoyed the sensation. 

Surprisingly they got through the whole movie without arguing, although they had very different opinions on certain things in the film. Zulema didn't like Anna at all. She found her to be way too desperate and naïve, throwing herself at the first man she interacted with. Macarena disagreed, she found her cute and courageous. What surprised the brunette though was the fact that she felt captivated by Elsa and that she wished she had something like that as a role model growing up. 

“Anna reminds me a little of you back in your early prison days", Zulema laughed, “you were almost as bad as her!” 

“Hey, I wasn't that bad!”, Macarena retorted, but quickly gave up once she saw the brunette's amused look. 

“Fine, maybe I was, but that changed quickly!” 

“Oh, I made sure of that.”, the brunette pointed out with a wink, ”but you're still as annoying sometimes.” 

“Shut up!”, the blond said, while slapping the brunette's thigh playfully. 

“You're one to talk! You're so much like Elsa that it's almost kinda creepy.” 

“Really rubia? Although I take Elsa over Anna any day.” 

“You started this!”, Maca laughed. 

“So what you're saying is that we're basically them?”, Zulema asked amused.

“Yeah, kind of.” 

“Well, I don’t think Elsa does to her sister all the things I'm doing to you.”, the brunette exlaimed with a sexy smirk.

“Zulema, this is a kids movie and highly inappropriate!”, scolded the blond. 

“You started it.”, the scorpion shrugged, not feeling guilty at all. 

Maca shook her head, “You're unbelievable!”. 

“Thank you. Now get up, if you want to see the second movie too.” 

“Noo, it's so comfortable right now.” 

“Maca…”, Zulema said in a warning tone. 

“Fine!”, the blond huffed and sat up, only to grab the brunette's face, pulling her into a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a little make out session. 

“Now you can stand up.”, Macarena said with a smile, after they pulled apart to catch their breath. 

**\-----------**

  
  


After they were done watching the second movie Macarena felt a wave of tiredness wash over her, which resulted in her letting out a yawn. 

“Ay rubia, you don’t fall asleep on me now! If you want to sleep let me get up first.”, Zulema exclaimed. 

“But why?”, the blond whined. 

“Because someone needs to get some food and somehow I have the feeling it won't be you.” 

“I'm not hungry.” 

“But I am. Move rubia!”, Zulema said while bouncing her leg to make it less comfortable for the blond. 

Reluctantly Macarena lifted her head off the brunette's leg so Zulema was able to stand up. 

“Anything special you want to eat?” 

“I don’t think we have much of a selection here", Maca chuckled. 

“Pizza it is then.”, Zulema laughed, “get some sleep, I'll wake you when I'm back.” 

“Thanks cariño.”, the blond mumbled, almost asleep already. 

But Zulema heard her and froze for a second. This was the second time Maca called her that and just like the first time it made her heart beat a little faster and feel a little warmer. She was wondering if she will ever get used to that. 

With a smile Zulema left the caravan and entered the car to drive to the next place where she would get something to eat. 

While she was waiting for the food the brunette pulled out her phone, changed the sim card and looked at pictures of the warehouse they wanted to look at today. Scrolling through the pictures something caught her eyes, a graffiti. It didn't look like it was some teen who sprayed for fun, it looked more like a gang graffiti. It was a blue Chinese dragon with devil horns. That's what she typed into Google and directly found multiple articles about the gang the graffiti belongs to,  _ los diablos azules _ , the blue devils. 

“This thing just got a whole lot more interesting.”, Zulema mumbled to herself before changing the sim card back to her normal one and grabbing the food that just got ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isn't as flowy as the other ones. I'm currently suffering through a writer's block, but that got me to a realisation: I'm gonna start to write towards the end of this story.  
> Don't worry, there are still some chapters to come, I just don't know how much more chapters I will need. Maybe we'll even hit the 30 💪🏻
> 
> I'll let you know along the way when we will get to the end! 😊 
> 
> Lots of love to you guys ❣️


	24. The side project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what's our side project for that time?”, the blond asked with an amused grin, when she saw Zulema chuckle.   
> “Why do you think we have a side project?”   
> “Because I know you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 💖   
> I'm back with a new chapter! 😊  
> I hope you like it 🙊 
> 
> For those who like Ralicia too: I wrote a oneshot called "Sol de la noche", maybe you'd like to take a look at that too 🙃
> 
> Now enjoy the new chapter ❣️

**Chapter 24: The side project**

“The blue devils?”, Maca asked Zulema after they both sat down outside the next day with a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, apparently they're just a big gang but I doubt that. Looking at the graffiti my first guess is that they are part of the Chinese mafia. That would explain the dragon and I know for a fact that they use it too.” 

“Why did we never hear of them?” 

“Because they stay close to home I guess. Honestly, I didn’t have time to research that much. But we definitely can't just walk in there.” 

“So, more research it is.” 

“Yep" 

“And what's our side project for that time?”, the blond asked with an amused grin, when she saw Zulema chuckle. 

“Why do you think we have a side project?” 

“Because I know you!”, Macarena stated bluntly and quickly got proven right when she saw the mischievous sparkle in her scorpion’s eyes. 

“Vale, maybe we will make a trip to Granada in a few days. There is this rich man who just begs to be robbed.”, the brunette said with a wink. 

“I always wonder where you get all that information from…” 

“Rubia, we may be girlfriends now, but a girl gotta have at least some secrets to herself, okay?” 

“I love it when you call us that,  _ cariño. _ ”, Maca said, partly because it's the truth but the bigger part was that she knew it would annoy and fluster her scorpion at the same time. 

“Shut up and drink your coffee.”, Zulema quipped back, but Macarena wasn't impressed by it and scooted with her stool closer to the brunette to lean her head on the brunette's shoulder. 

Zulema got a lot more comfortable with physical affection and from time to time even allowed Maca to hold her, so she didn't mind the blonde's head on her shoulder and together they just enjoyed their coffee and the nature around them. 

“It's weird.”, Zulema said, once she finished her coffee. 

“What is?” 

“This moment, it almost feels normal. Like we would actually be able to live a somewhat normal life.” 

“We're not even close to normal, mi amor. But yeah, maybe we would be able to pull of a more normal lifestyle. I know for sure I would never get bored with you, you're crazy!”, Maca chuckled. 

“You really think we could pull it off?”, Zulema asked, not really convinced.

“Together? Yeah, maybe.”, Macarena smiled before lifting her head and gazing into the brunette's eyes. 

“And you think I am crazy!”, Zulema chuckled, before leaning in and kissing her rubia softly. 

“Let's get ready. We have a lot of research to do in order to get to know our new friends.”, the brunette winked and got up from her chair. 

**\----------**

And that's what they did the next 4 days, they drove to several internet cafes and talked with some people on the streets, always in disguise. 

Zulema's first guess of them potentially being a part of the Chinese mafia got confirmed pretty early on, which made them both be even more careful. They're both kinda known by the Chinese through their prison days. It wouldn't do them any good if words got around that they were questioning people about the blue devils. 

But they found out which places are visited frequently by the gang, so the next move would be to go to those places and to observe. But for today something different was planned, today they would drive to Granada for their little side project. 

“It's pretty simple, we will see which one of us he's more attracted to and that one will either get the keycard or go to his room with him. If we manage to get the keycard we give it to the other person in the bathroom and go back to distract him. If we have to go to the room, the other person follows and hits him unconscious from behind once we're inside the room.”, Zulema explained on their way in the car.

“And who is he, that he is interesting enough to us?”, Maca asked. 

“Lucas Escuello, 22. One day heir of a big real estate agency with a generous daddy.” 

“Zulema, he's a baby!” 

“I know, but he doesn't think so. He thinks he's a bad boy, that's why he travelled alone.”, Zulema smirked. 

“Vale, should be easy enough.” 

“Maca…”, the brunette started somewhat hesitant. 

“I know cariño, no affection or/and intimacy between us when we're on the job. Strictly professional!” 

“Yeah, that too. But…. Nevermind, forget it.” 

“Zule… Remember? Honesty! So tell me what's on your mind, please.” 

“I don't want you to kiss him if he chooses you.”, Zulema admitted embarrassed. 

“Then I won't.”, Maca smiled, “but remember, iguales or nada, so the same goes for you. 

“Of course rubia.” 

They planned to get there before Lucas so they could see him enter the bar that has a little hotel above it, and be the first one to flirt with him. So now they sat in their car on the other side of the street with some food to not raise suspicions, waiting for their victim. 

“We never talked about what's our story. If we go inside together he will notice it, Zulema.” 

“We're friends and had a few nights booked in that hotel and we're driving back home tonight. Also we're having this rule where we can hit on someone we find attractive without the other being pissed for being left behind.”, the brunette answered before pointing at her forehead with a smirk, “already thought of it.” 

“Such a clever woman.”, Maca said sarcastically with rolled eyes but Zulema only stuck her tongue out at that. 

“Showtime rubia.”, Zulema exclaimed with a wink when she saw Lucas enter the bar. 

“Alright.”, Maca exclaimed excitedly, already feeling the rush of adrenaline. 

They went in and much to the brunette's surprise Lucas' eyes landed and stayed on her, so they knew now which person was taking which part in this little game. 

Zulema made her way over to the bar, near Lucas, while Macarena went into the small dancing crowd. She would keep an eye on them. 

The brunette felt the blonde's look, she always did, but she also felt the look of Lucas from the side and once she looked at him she knew she would have an easy play here. 

“Wanna buy me a drink?”, Zulema asked Lucas with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She knew she was attractive, but it always surprised her how easy it was to manipulate especially men with her looks. 

“Sure.”, Lucas answered with a self-satisfied smirk. 

_ “Men.” _ , Zulema thought while mentally rolling her eyes. 

Lucas was confidently walking towards her and sat down on the barstool next to her before ordering two whiskey shots. 

“What does such an attractive woman do here alone all by herself?” 

“I'm not alone, but my friend and I have this rule where we can venture off on our own if we find someone attractive.”, Zulema answered with a wink. It was pathetic how pleased he was with himself. 

“Dance with me.”, Lucas said, after they had their shots and Zulema went with him to the small dancing crowd. 

Macarena saw them coming and changed her location to the bar now, her eyes never leaving Lucas and Zulema. It was hard enough to watch Zulema flirt with him, she didn't need to hear what they were saying. They danced really close together and Maca felt her jealousy coming through, although she knew it was just for the job. She just couldn't stop it, knowing he really wants to sleep with Zulema. 

Zulema saw the turmoil in the blonde's eyes and couldn't help the small smirk that escaped her lips, receiving a mad look from Macarena who caught her smirk. 

She hadn't picked Maca for the overly jealous type and Zulema would've lied if she said she didn’t find it attractive. So she decided to play with the fire. 

Her moves got bolder and her and Lucas' body moved closer together, which he welcomed gladly. He started to touch her more sexually too. That's when Maca had enough, she stood up and went to the bathroom to calm herself down. 

Zulema played her, she knew it, saw it in the brunette's eyes and she hated that it was working. The turmoil turned thanks to Zulema to raging jealousy. Splashing some cool water into her face Maca calmed herself down again. She would make her pay for this move. 

When the blond left the bathroom again and locked eyes with Zulema, the brunette leaned forward and whispered into Lucas' ear, mischievously looking into Maca's eyes.

“Let's get out of here.” 

“Gladly!”, Lucas said and indicated for Zulema to follow him. 

The blond kept a little distance but followed them to the first floor, where the rooms were located, and waited around the corner until Zulema and Lucas went into his room. 

Zulema went in behind Lucas and closed the door, only to open it a little again quietly for Macarena to enter before grabbing Lucas' hands and pulling him with his back to the door. 

“Let's dance some more.”, Zulema suggested seductively to Lucas, who couldn’t say no to that. 

At this point the brunette really hoped Macarena would come in soon or she couldn't guarantee that no kiss would happen. 

And right when Lucas was leaning in to kiss her Macarena slapped the backside of her gun to his head, knocking him unconscious. 

“Timing rubia, this almost went into the wrong direction.” 

“As if you would have minded him kissing you!”, the blond spat back, jealousy sparking up again. 

Okay, Macarena was angry with Zulema and she knew that she maybe had pushed her rubia too far with this jealousy thing. 

“I'm sorry.”, the brunette said, trying to grab Macarena's arm but the blond shook it off. 

“Professional at work, Zulema. Now search for all that is valuable to us and let's get out of here.” 

Maca was right, this would have to wait until they were back on the road again so they both searched through Lucas' things, finding a little over 100.000 euros cash. 

“How can someone be so stupid to have so much cash just with him without any security measure?!” 

“Good for us.”, Maca replied before turning back to Zulema, “let's get out of here. 

They were back in the car and out on the streets, Zulema driving and Macarena sitting in the passenger seat. As soon as they entered the car the blond turned loud music on, letting Zulema know she wasn't in the mood to talk. 

She wouldn’t make this easy on Zulema, she wasn't even really mad at her, it was a game they were both playing at this point, the only thing was that Zulema didn't know Maca turned the game around. She would handle the situation in a different way. 

For now she let Zulema think she was angry, which worked great because she saw the brunette thinking about how to make it up to her. 

And Macarena was right, Zulema went through different scenarios in her head on how to apologize to her. The brunette didn't think that her rubia would get mad so quickly, she should know how much she means to her. She decided to play with fire and got burned apparently. 

When they reached the caravan Zulema stopped the car and turned to Macarena. 

“Listen, I may have pushed you a little too hard.” 

“What do you mean?”, Maca asked, playing dumb. 

“You were jealous and I put fuel into the fire willingly and I'm sorry for that.” 

“No, you aren't and I wasn't jealous.” 

“Could have fooled me, rubia. And I am, I didn't think it would hit you so hard. I was surprised in the first place, that you were jealous at all.” 

“I wasn't jealous.”, Maca said, rolling her eyes. 

“Sure, you weren't. Are we okay?” 

“Why wouldn't we be?” 

“Because you were a little aggressive back there in the hotel room.” 

“I just stand by the rules we established.”, the blond said with a shrug and left the car. 

She had Zulema exactly where she wanted to have her, Maca had the upper hand for once and she was going to use it as soon as they were inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maca got a little jealous there 😉  
> But she'll work it out 😏
> 
> Thank you again for your patience and support! ❤️ 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter or just come and say hi, I love interacting with you guys! ☺️ 
> 
> See ya in two weeks 🙃


	25. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey princess.”, Zulema whispered softly.   
> “I regret nothing.”, were Maca's first words.   
> “Me neither.”, Zulema chuckled, before being pulled down into a sweet kiss by the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 💖  
> I'm back with a new chapter 🙃   
> This one is basically just them having sex, so not really something to move the story along. You've been warned 🤷🏻♀️😁   
> But I think you're going to enjoy it anyway (at least I hope so 🙊) 😉 
> 
> Let's go 💪🏻

**Chapter 25: No regrets **

Maca entered the caravan first, turning around to watch Zulema closing the door before she grabbed the brunette's arms, crossed them behind her back and pushed her against the door. 

Zulema gasped in surprise but recovered quickly. 

“I thought you weren't mad.”, the brunette teased. 

“Oh, I'm not. But I still think you need to be punished.”, the blond answered before slamming her scorpion’s body against the door again. 

“People who play with fire get burned, cariño.”, Maca whispered into the brunette's ear before roughly biting down onto her earlobe, before pulling it a bit and releasing it again. 

“Fuck!”, Zulema hissed in pain but also because she was turned on immensely already. 

“Remember the safe word.”, the blond whispered, before pulling the brunette's hair roughly and guiding her over to the table where she pushed her upper body onto it. 

“So you think it's funny to play with my emotions like that?”, asked Macarena rhetorically, with a smirk on her face. 

“I'm sorry, I…”, Zulema started but got interrupted by Macarena. 

“You'll definitely be sorry once I'm done with you. Now be a good girl and stay still for a second.” 

“What do you want to…?” 

_ *click*  _

“You didn't.”, Zulema stated dangerously. 

“Oh, I did.”, Macarena answered while pulling on the chain between the two handcuffs she put onto Zulema to prove her point. 

“You're going to regret this.” 

“Maybe, but for now I think I have to refresh your memory on whom you belong to.”, Maca said before kissing her scorpion's neck roughly and scraping it with her teeth. When she reached the brunette's pulse point she bit down hard again, making Zulema moan in a mix of pain and pleasure and leaving a mark. 

Pulling the brunette back up again she started to take off her shirt as much as possible, leaving angry scratch marks on her back before soothing them with her tongue after Zulema teasingly commented on the fact that she hadn't thought this one through. 

Macarena turned the brunette's body around so she was facing her again and was surprised by how dark her eyes have turned, she tried to cover it up with her signature smirk but Maca looked right through it. 

The blond smirked back before pulling her into a rough and passionate kiss, not giving Zulema a chance to take over. The brunette let out a little moan upon her rubia's forcefulness, which gave the blond the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into Zulema's mouth. She wasn't careful or soft, she was rough and passion driven with her movements, biting not so gently down onto the brunette's bottom lip and pulling it with her when she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Do you now remember who you belong to?”, Maca asked sweetly. 

“I get an idea, but I think you have to help me remember some more.”, Zulema answered cheekily. 

The blond pulled her scorpion closer before shoving her hand into the brunette's pants, feeling her wetness through her underwear. Zulema fought against the moan that threatened to leave her mouth at the contact. 

“Hmm, I think your body's remembering it quite good already.”, Maca hummed into Zulema's ear, before grabbing both of Zulema's breasts roughly which resulted in Zulema gasping again. At that and the fact that Zulema’s nipples presented themselves proudly against the blonde's palm already, Macarena let a self-satisfied smirk appear. 

Her plan was working perfectly. 

She helped Zulema out of her pants and panties before guiding her over to a chair and pushing her onto it before turning it towards the bed. 

Macarena knew Zulema liked it a bit rough and secretly enjoyed it when she took charge in the bedroom sometimes. But Zulema is a giver and as much as she didn't enjoy not being in control, it was even worse for her to not be able to give. And unfortunately for the brunette her rubia knew this. 

Starting to sway her hips a little Macarena started to get off her clothes, taking her time and offering Zulema a little show. When she was naked she walked over to Zulema and straddled her lap, before pulling her into another passionate kiss, rocking her hips softly. 

Zulema couldn't suppress the groan that left her mouth feeling how wet her rubia was and that was exactly what Macarena was waiting for. Getting up from Zulema's lap the blond slowly walked over to the bed, before sitting down on it and looking at Zulema. 

“What are you doing?!”, the brunette asked in a mix of frustration and curiosity, but Macarena just ignored her and made herself comfortable while also getting into a position where her scorpion was able to see her fully. 

Once the blond was settled she threw Zulema a challenging gaze. 

“You wouldn't.”, the brunette stated staggeredly. 

“Watch me.”, Maca answered, before starting to let her hands massage her boobs. She was already turned on and incredibly wet and ready, but she really wanted to tease Zulema so she took her time, her gaze never leaving the brunette's one. 

It felt like pure torture to Zulema, every moan and gasp that escaped Macarena made her grow more and more restless, but she couldn't look away. She was transfixed by the view of the blond having fun on her own. It wasn’t fair. 

When Macarena was satisfied with her boob play she softly let her fingers glide over her body, enjoying the sensation and Zulema's hungry eyes on her. Reaching her lower region the blond moaned at the contact and spread her wetness a little before not so gently pushing two fingers into herself, moaning again. 

At that sight and the loud moan Zulema couldn't help but silently moan along, watching the blonde's fingers move with her mouth open. 

Macarena wasn't really gentle with herself either, fucking herself exactly like Zulema would, moaning her name and driving her crazy with it. 

“Hmm cariño, I'm so wet for you.”, the blond hummed to further tease the brunette and it worked, because Zulema let out a frustrated growl at that. 

Maca would pay for that, she knew it and it turned her on even more so she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of her fingers pumping into herself relentlessly, giving her movements more purpose. 

“Fuck Zule, I'm so close.”, the blond gasped, speeding up her movements a little more. 

Zulema was going mad, she never craved to touch another person like she did right now, never felt the need to pleasure someone like she did right now. 

Macarena started to raise her hips and move them along with her fingers, desperately chasing her orgasm and Zulema couldn't help but moan at the sight. That's what threw Maca over the edge. 

“I'm coming!”, the blond announced loudly. 

And come she did and it took all of Zulema's willpower and control not to come herself at the sight. The way Macarena kept moaning, desperately chasing her own fingers and the way her body shook, the way her face contorted upon the pleasure and how her lips formed a perfect “o". 

Perfection was the only word that came to Zulema's mind. 

When Maca had calmed down again, she lazily opened her eyes and threw a wink at Zulema before standing up and walking over to her only to sit down on her lap again. 

“Free me.”, the brunette demanded, but the blond just chuckled and shook her head. 

“I'm not done with you yet.” 

And with that Macarena shoved her coated fingers into Zulema's mouth for her to suck them clean, which she did, fighting against the urge to close her eyes at the taste of her rubia. But she lost that fight, which Maca used to her advantage to secretly move her other hand towards Zulema's center. 

The brunette moaned out loudly when she suddenly felt two fingers pushed inside of her, which made Maca smirk. 

“Don't be so smug!”, Zulema said. 

“Tell me, who do you belong to?”, Macarena asked sweetly again. 

“I won't say it.” 

“Too bad, I thought you might want to come too.”, the blond answered with a shrug, while slowly moving her fingers out again, making Zulema groan at the loss. 

“Careful rubia. You're playing a dangerous game right now.”, the brunette warned. 

“It's okay that you won't say it. I'm going to make you moan and it's going to be my name that leaves your lips.”, and with that Maca roughly pushed her fingers back in, making Zulema gasp at the motion. 

And making her moan she did, the blond knew how Zulema liked to be fucked and used that again to her advantage. 

When she felt that Zulema was close she pulled back from the brunette's breast she was sucking on and waited for Zulema to meet her gaze, challenging her with her eyes. 

“Fuck rubia, I'm yours.”, Zulema moaned, being helplessly at the mercy of her own pleasure. 

“And I am yours.”, Maca whispered affectionately, before pulling the brunette into a rough kiss and making her come with the flick of a finger. 

At this point Zulema was past caring about holding up her façade and shamelessly moaned into the blonde's mouth, who swallowed the moans greedily while helping the brunette to ride out her orgasm to the fullest. 

When Zulema came down a little they both pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, but stayed connected through their foreheads. 

“Can you free my hands now, please?”, Zulema asked. 

“Of course.” 

And after placing another kiss on the brunette's lips Maca stood up, grabbed the keys and stepped behind Zulema, kneeling down behind her. 

“Thank you.”, the blond whispered into the brunette's ear, before opening the cuffs. Macarena knew that this was a huge sign of trust that Zulema let her do this and she was grateful and wanted Zulema to know that. 

Zulema stood up and pulled Macarena into another kiss, before pulling back a little. 

“No need to thank me, I told you that you'd regret this.”, the brunette whispered into the blonde's ear lowly and picked her up in a fast move to throw her onto the bed, which made Macarena yelp in surprise. 

Zulema stood next to the bed, finally getting off her bra before seductively crawling onto the bed and on top of Maca. 

Placing some kisses on the blonde's lips, the brunette let her lips slowly wander over her jawline to her ear. 

“You've been foolish for thinking I'd let you do this without repaying you.”, Zulema whispered, before biting down hard on the blonde's earlobe, just like she did it to her before. 

“Zulema”, Maca let out in a gasped breath. 

But Zulema just continued, tracing her rubia's neck with her tongue and her lips, sucking and biting down on her pulse point, repaying the blond and smirking when she heard Maca hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

The brunette spent some time just creating some hickeys all over the blonde's body, purposefully leaving out the spots her rubia wanted her the most. 

“Please, fuck me already.”, Macarena begged, but Zulema just chuckled at that. 

“No way,  _ cariño _ .” 

But she showed some mercy and wrapped her lips around Maca's left nipple, while caressing the other breast with her hand, resulting in the blond letting out a small moan. 

Zulema took her time, sucking, licking and softly biting the blonde's nipple, before changing sides and treating the other one with the same attention, turning her rubia into a writhing mess. 

When the brunette was satisfied she slowly let her lips and tongue wander downwards over the blonde's stomach and hips to her thighs, positioning herself between them. 

Macarena had spread her legs widely by now, giving Zulema the perfect view of just how much she was craving her. 

“Hmm, no matter how much you fuck yourself, you'll never be able to turn yourself on like I do.”, Zulema husked against Macarena's wetness, making her shiver and lift her hips in anticipation but Zulema shook her head again. 

“Someone's eager.”, the brunette chuckled, before starting to let her fingers dance in small circles on the inside of her rubia's thighs, never reaching the slick wetness and the places Maca needed her the most. It was the sweetest torture for both of them. 

Maca was almost exploding with want at this point, knowing she couldn’t do anything to speed this up. This was her punishment, her torture, but she still couldn't feel one ounce of regret for what she has done. It was totally worth it. 

Suddenly Zulema softly slapped the blonde's clit, making her moan loudly and arch her back at the new sensation. 

“Fuck.”, Macarena gasped, which made Zulema smirk her signature smirk. 

To soothe the sting the brunette softly caressed Macarena's clit with her tongue afterwards, tracing it downwards before pushing her tongue roughly into Macarena's opening. 

The sensation was maddening for Maca, fueling her want and not being enough to satisfy her but also making her feel a tingling sensation all over her body. Every little nerve ending was on fire because of her scorpion. 

Zulema used her tongue to bring Macarena closer and closer to the edge. When she felt that Maca was close, she lifted her head and looked into her eyes. 

“Do you want to come for me?”, Zulema whispered seductively. 

Maca nodded enthusiastically at that. 

“Too bad that I won't let you yet.”, the brunette said with a wink and pulled back, concentrating her ministrations on the blonde's thighs again. 

“Hija de la gran puta!”, Macarena exclaimed. 

“You asked for it.”, Zule shrugged. 

When Zulema felt that the blond had cooled down a little again, she started again to heat it up, using her fingers this time, pumping roughly into Macarena, who cried out in ecstasy, finally getting the stimulation she so desperately wanted and needed. But when the brunette felt that Maca was close again, she pulled out her fingers and softly painted the blonde's stomach with it, following the trail with her tongue, leaving Maca hanging again. 

“You fucking asshole, I hate you!”, Macarena exclaimed frustrated, wanting to take matters into her own hands, but before she was able to reach her hot core Zulema grabbed both her wrist, pinning them down beside them. 

“Nice try.”, Zulema chuckled. 

“I swear, if you don’t make me cooooooome", Macarena started an ultimatum but ended up as a moaning mess, when Zulema started to suck on her clit roughly. 

The blond roughly moved her hips along Zulema's movements, chasing her high, really fucking desperate to finally come. And Zulema decided to have mercy on her, letting one wrist go to use the free hand to push back inside Maca, who grabbed dark locks with her free hand and pushed Zulema's head even closer to her core, moaning freely now, until she snapped and her body froze for a second, before a strong orgasm crashed down onto her. Macarena swung her hips desperately, chanting the brunette's name and digging her nails into the brunette's scalp, when finally all the pent up desire ran free. It was so intense that tears started leaking out of the blonde's eyes. She was completely lost in her pleasure, not realizing that Zulema stopped her movements and just watched her in awe. 

Zulema loved seeing her rubia like that, free, wild and natural, just purely being herself. 

When Macarena's muscle loosened up enough for Zulema to pull out she retrieved her fingers and licked them clean, before softly tracing kisses up the blonde's heaving body, wiping the tears away and waiting for Macarena to come down from her high. 

Once unfocused eyes found hers again, the brunette knew that her rubia was back. 

“Hey princess.”, Zulema whispered softly. 

“I regret nothing.”, were Maca's first words. 

“Me neither.”, Zulema chuckled, before being pulled down into a sweet kiss by the blond. 

Entangled in each other they soon fell asleep, both with a soft smile on their face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maca being the dominant one for once 😏  
> You just have to love these two idiots 😍😂 
> 
> Let me know what you think down below 👇🏻   
> I'm always happy to read your comments and to interact with you guys! 😘 
> 
> Without you this story wouldn't exist 💖
> 
> See ya in two weeks 🙃

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Also @pic_warrior on Twitter


End file.
